


Forward..... The Only Direction Left.

by Softheart777



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softheart777/pseuds/Softheart777
Summary: Anne and Gilbert live together while attending the University of Toronto, Gilbert is finishing his last year of Pre-Med, and Anne is set to graduate with her Bachelor's in journalism. The last few weeks of the fall semester turn their life upside down.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley
Comments: 45
Kudos: 141





	1. That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I am excited to share this idea with you and will hopefully update about once a week, but no promises. I don't have a Beta reader, if you want to help out or know someone who does let me know. A little about me as a writer..... I love a slow burn, something that takes time and dedication, but the payoff is always worth it in the end. I have no idea how many chapters this will be. We will find out together. Let me know what you think and how you feel in the end.

November 2015

It was four weeks till the end of term, the wind outside was freezing and snow starting to settle on the ground as Gilbert was getting home late from a rotation at the hospital and normally all the lights would be off at this hour, but they weren’t.

“Anne?” Gilbert called as he slipped off his shoes and coat by the door. No response. He went to check the kitchen, no Anne. The living room, nope. Her bedroom, still no Anne. After turning off all the lights in the rooms that he had checked he noticed the glow coming from behind the bathroom door. He knocked.

“Anne, are you okay?” concern now laced in his voice. If not for the utter silence he wouldn’t have heard the small sniffles that he knew meant she was crying and trying not to. “Anne I am going to open the door, okay?” he heard a noise that he wasn’t quite sure it meant okay or not, but he did anyway.

The sight the greeted him as he opened the door was Anne sitting with her back against the wall, knees squeezed to her chest by her arms, and head face down on her knees. Gilbert sat down next to her,

“Anne, what happened?” she looked up and her eyes were bloodshot, her nose a little puffy, and her hands trembling. She didn’t say anything when she looked him in the eye, Anne collapsed into Gilbert's arms and he held her like that for a while. With her face buried in his chest, he looked around the bathroom. First noticing and empty cardboard box and some brightly colored instructions, then the blue-capped plastic stick sitting on the counter above them. He sighed, we would wait for her, it was hers to tell.

Gilbert didn’t know how long they sat there, he had pulled Anne’s legs across his lap and held her close until she was asleep. Picking her up and carrying her to her bed he was grateful she was already in comfy clothes she could sleep in. He tucked her in and went to his room where is sat on his bed, he couldn’t go to sleep now. He wanted to text Diana but didn’t want to upset Anne even further. After a while of trying to formulate a plan and then realizing that it was a bad idea a few times, Gilbert gave up. He went through the motions of getting ready for bed: change his clothes, put his scrubs in the hamper, go brush his teeth. He stopped before leaving the bathroom and threw the stick in the trash and took out the trash, he didn’t want Anne to have to see that if she woke up in the night.

He slept fitfully and hardly made it to sunrise before he couldn’t say in bed a minute longer. It was Saturday and he didn’t have rotations and Anne didn’t have classes. He got up going to the kitchen to start the coffee, but as he opened the cabinet he stopped. Gilbert put on his shoes and coat to brave the Toronto cold, he walked to the corner store and bought some decaf coffee. Getting back to the apartment he started a pot of coffee then began mixing some pancake batter. What time Anne woke up on Saturdays was a complete gamble, she could be up in a few minutes or a few hours and he never managed to guess right when he tried. So, he but the batter in the fridge poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down with some of his extra studying at the kitchen table and waited.

It was about an hour later he heard her door open, Gilbert finished his paragraph and looked up. Anne stood in front of him hands hidden in the sleeves of an old sweatshirt that used to be his, leggings and a messy braid down her back. Her eyes were still red-rimmed from the night before. Gilbert got up and got her a cup of coffee with heavy cream and sugar and put it on the table, hoping she would sit down. She did, staring at the cup of coffee.

“I can’t have that Gilbert,” she said so quietly he could barely hear her.

“Yes, you can it is decaf” Her eyes widened at his statement in surprise then immediately filled with tears again. “whatever you need Anne-girl I am here for you” his statement simple and concise and filled with so much sincerity. Lifting her eyes to meet his eyes for the first time.

“Gil, I’m pregnant” he stood up and pulled her into a hug, her head fitting just below his chin. He kissed the top of her head.

“I know Anne-girl and it will be alright because I am right here next to you. I am not going anywhere. I promise.” He whispered over her head.

“I hate him, Gil. I hate Roy” she whispered back giving in again to the grief


	2. The First Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Avonlea for the University of Toronto Anne and Gilbert share an apartment instead of living on campus. They soon find their rhythm in the big city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Thanks for coming back if you have read the prologue and welcome if you are just starting.   
> I will now give you the backstory you all deserve after a drop like that. This chapter takes place before the prologue! Text messages with being denoted in Bold for clarity's sake. Also another fun fact about me: I love writing and reading Gilbert tucking Anne into bed, well I love it with all ships, but you will realize how much I love it in the next few chapters.

August 2012

The only two Avonlea students who decided to go as far as Toronto for university were Anne and Gilbert, both wishing to avoid horrible dorm situations decided to rent an apartment together near campus. Anne was a Journalism major and the only freshmen and the school new paper, and Gilbert was starting his Pre-Med degree and volunteering at Toronto General in hopes of landing his rotations and residency there later on.

Matthew and Bash carried the last of the boxes into the apartment as Anne wondered form the kitchen to the bedrooms talking about how she would decorate and they need to get some plants for the window sill.

“alright, Anne, which bedroom do you want?” Gilbert asked as he stood in the living room between the two. Anne spun in a circle trying to figure something out.

“Which way is east?” she quickly asked after her circle.

“That way” Matthew informed her faster than anyone in the room could have figured it out, he was pointing to the bedroom to her left.

“that one then! I want to have sunlight in the mornings.” And with that Anne walked into her newly appointed room. 

With both their families it did not take long to settle into their home for the next few years. Tearful goodbyes shared and promises of facetime and phone calls given by the soon to be college students and then it was quiet. 

“well it has been a long day and I am frankly exhausted” Anne exclaimed throwing herself onto the whole length of their couch.

“well, then I will start dinner because while you are exhausted I am starving.” Gilbert tossed over his shoulder starting to rummage through the kitchen.

Anne and Marilla had done a quick shopping trip so that their cabinets weren’t completely bare, but there still wasn’t much.

“How does mac and Cheese sound for dinner?” Gilbert asked already pulling out the boxes.

“good enough for me” Anne hollered back

It was easy falling into a pattern of life together, being best friends, they were worried it would put a strain on their relationship, but they found it easy to live together. They would have lunch together if their schedules permitted it and were often found spread out on one of the largest tables in the library quizzing each other for their upcoming test and assignments. While they made friends in their classes neither one really pushed for a life outside of class and extracurriculars knowing their hard work now would pay off later.

Weeknight dinners were split responsibility as well as chores in the apartment that they managed to keep surprisingly clean for two college kids. And while Gilbert and Anne had always been close the weeks they spent together learning how to be adults and how to live on their own brought them to a whole new level of friendship. One that wasn’t just easy because you could leave when you were frustrated, but one that had to be tended and cared for, talked about, and worked through before going to bed.

Friday nights had become sacred and Booze and Bad Movie night had become a weekly tradition early in the semester was a way to destress and catch up after the week of classes and activities. Both Anne and Gilbert had turned down offers of going out to a club or a party with friends’ various weeks, but never let the other know. Fridays were for them. This is when they first started getting more physically comfortable together. To put it simply Anne was a cuddle and the fact that Gilbert sat all the way across the couch was simply unacceptable, and without the prying eyes of parents and siblings like in high school it was easier, no questions to answer. That is what she told herself. So, movie nights commenced with cuddles and booze, sometimes wine for the easy weeks, sometimes Tequila if the week needed to be forgotten. More often than not these nights ended with Gilbert carrying her to bed and tucking her in. As payment for this Anne would make breakfast the next morning for them as they either planned out the week ahead or nursed hangovers depending on how hard the booze was, they had the night before. 

Anne put down her book frustratedly as the oven finished preheating and put the pizzas in. grabbing her phone to text Gilbert, he was late

**Anne: Hey you ready for Booze and Bad Movie Night?**

**Gilbert: Yup, picking up ice-cream and wine right now.**

**Anne: Yes. Pizza is in the oven. I’ll see you when you get home.**

She had been studying all day and still didn’t feel prepared for her Statistics test Monday. She didn’t really want to watch a movie tonight, she really wanted to surround herself with her notes and textbook and only go to sleep when she knew she would pass her test. Anne also knew that wasn’t a good idea.

“Finally your home” Anne called from the kitchen hearing the door open with heavy footfalls

“Sorry, I had a question for the TA after lab today.” He defended as he set down the ice-cream and wine. Looking up at Anne “hey are you okay?” she looked frazzled. Her hair wasn’t in its usual braid, her eyes were red-rimmed from focusing on her notes for hours and she couldn’t quite sit still.

“I’m fine, lets start this stupid movie” she grumped grabbing the wine bottle and making her way to the couch.

“so that’s not true and we both know it, Anne. What’s up?” he grabbed his own glass and followed her

“nothing” she grunted as she fought with the corks on the wine bottle as if it were keeping her form life itself. Gilbert held out his hand as an offer of help “I can do it myself, I don’t need you” the words left her mouth before she could stop them and by the time she had finished saying them there were tears in her eyes.

“you never have Anne-girl, but I will still offer every time” Gilbert reach for the wine bottle and put it on the coffee table. He sat down next to Anne and pulled her into a hug “Can you tell me what is wrong?”

“I am a failure, that’s what’s wrong Gil!” she sobbed into his shoulder.

“That’s not true at all Anne-girl. You are amazing and intelligent and kind. You Anne Cordelia Shirley-Cuthbert are not a failure.” Gilbert encouraged as he began stroking her hair hoping to help calm her down.

“Yes, I am. My editor hates me, I am going to fail my statistics class, I am a horrible daughter, I don’t belong here and should just go back to Avonlea.”

“Hey now, you earned your spot here and deserve it just as much as anyone and a lot more than most.” He continued stroking her hair and holding her. After a few minutes her breathing calmed down and Anne pulled back.

“Thanks, Gil, it has been a shit day. The editor scraped my entire piece and told me if I was lucky it could be printed next week, I have my stats test Monday and I really want to be studying but I don’t think I can look at my notes for another minute, and I missed a call from Marilla like 3 days ago and haven’t called her back yet. I am just a hot mess right now.” Anne finally sighing and explaining her distress.

“well, that is a lot to handle, in one day.” Gilbert first validating her feelings before anything else. “I think we watch our movie tonight; we facetime Marilla in the morning during breakfast and believe it or not I think I might be able to help with the studying.” Gilbert laughed out the end hoping to help lighten the mood. He lifted her chin with his finger, so she was looking him in the eye “but hear this again. Anne Cordelia Shirley-Cuthbert you are intelligent, fierce, kind, companionate, strong-willed, and deserving of being here.” And for a reason unknown to him he punctuated his statement with a kiss to her forehead. Anne blushed and pulled away, but only far enough to grab a pillow and put it on his lap so she could lay down during the movie. He let her settle before playing the movie as she relaxed. His hands started running his fingers through her hair and he watched as her breathing evened out. Before he realized it the credits rolled and Anne didn’t move, she hadn’t in nearly an hour. He smiled down at her.

It wasn’t the first time and it certainly wouldn’t be the last time Gilbert picked up Anne and walked into her room with her sleeping form. He laid her down and kissed her forehead.

“Goodnight Anne-Girl” he whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I am still looking for a Beta reader and maybe someone to bounce ideas around with. Let me know if the comments what you think! Thanks again!


	3. If it was a snake it would have bite you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading back to Avonlea for winter break means answering questions they feel like they have already answered. They just might have different answers to the questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I am currently deciding on how many chapters this will be please enjoy everyone around our two idiots knowing things they don’t know. Also fun fact about me and my writing, I am a sucker for the ‘love comes softly’ trope.

December 2012

Their first semester flew by in a whirlwind of essays, labs, articles, and tests and by the end, they were each competing for top scores in their respective fields. They rented out the apartment for the break and left for Avonlea as soon as exams were over. It was nice to have each other in the big city but nothing beat the comfort of her family back in their hometown.

It was a long drive, over 16 hours no stops, but the excitement of knowing they got six weeks of being home made the drive worth it. Taking turns driving and stopping only for food and when someone had to pee so bad they couldn’t hold it any longer the duo made it back in just over 17 hours. 

Finally pulling into the driveway of Green Gables Anne was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Gilbert parked and as quietly as he could, got her bags from the back seat and brought them into the house. Marilla was sitting at the dining room table as he opened the door to a mostly darkened house.

“Anne’s asleep in the car, I figured I would get these in first” gilbert chuckled

“well, I hope she was at least some help on the drive” Marilla laughed knowing her daughter's habit of falling asleep in almost any moving vehicle.

“yeah, she drove a good part of the middle section” Gilbert confirmed as he walked upstairs to put Anne’s bags in her room. Setting down her bags and then walking back through the dining room Gilbert gave Marilla a soft smile as the older lady was obviously exhausted.

“Go to bed Marilla, we are home now. I am going to get Anne upstairs and then get myself home and in bed”

“yes, well I had to make sure you were all here safe” she commented as she made her way upstairs to her own room.

Gilbert made his way out to the car, he was careful as he opened the door and unbuckled Anne, not too concerned about waking her as she slept like a rock. He picked her up out of the care and carefully carried her to her room. Only once she was all tucked in did she even move, looking at him confused from her bed

“its okay Anne-girl, we are home. Go back to sleep” he whispered.

Marilla had stepped into the hallway just a moment before and could see Gilbert doting on Anne. She saw Anne roll back over and Gilbert lean over and kiss the top of her head. Marilla quickly entered the bathroom as to no be caught spying on what she assumed was the new couple.

“Goodnight Anne-girl” he uttered as he closed the door and made his way downstairs and back out to his car. He made the last 5 minutes of the drive with the windows down even in the cold December air.

As Gilbert enters his own home he is surprised to see Mary up in the kitchen.

“you didn’t have to wait up for me” he speaks softly to not wake the house.

“It wasn’t entirely on purpose. Delphine just went back to sleep; she is cutting teeth.” Mary yawned “but it took you longer to get here than I thought. You texted you were off the high way nearly an hour ago.”

“well Anne fell asleep so I had to get her in bed before I could leave Green Gables” his explanation simple and the smile on his lips faint

“she is well?” Mary asked still seeing a remnant of the old flame he carried for Anne in his eyes

“yeah, just exhausted after driving right after exams that's all. I am sure she will be here tomorrow, and you won’t be able to stop her” he laughed,

Mary laughed with him as he started up the stair to his room. Mary knew that soon enough the redhead would be bounding over the front yard and through the snow to come to say hello to the Lacroix family, telling them all about her year at school and anything and everything she could think about. Mary checked on Delly one last time and then went to bed hoping tomorrow would bring news that had been long expected.

The next day Anne was up with the sun and in the kitchen before Matthew even had time to finish milking the cows. Having taken off his boots on the porch he was met with a whirlwind of red hair and hugs as Anne caught his by surprise.

“Good morning Matthew!” she muffled into his chest not wanting to let got to even great him.

“good morning to you too, you gave me a scare” he chuckled at his still exuberant daughter. Time had aged her as it does everyone, but her heart still carried the same hope it did the day she arrived at their small farm. “I missed you” he added quietly

“oh, Matthew I missed you too. I can’t wait to tell you and Marilla about the school and the newspaper. It is going to take me the whole six weeks just to tell you everything.” Anne started in on one of her general education classes that she felt she shouldn’t have to take as a journalism major as she made breakfast. By the time Marilla joined them in the kitchen just a few minutes later, Anne was debating herself on the merits of taking classes outside of your major.

“Good morning Anne” Marilla stated a little louder than normal to break her daughter out of the train of thought she had been wrapped up in.

“Marilla! Good morning, sorry I wasn’t awake last night when we got home, I am sure you waited up for us.” Anne hugged her and went back to plating breakfast for everyone.

“I did, but Gilbert got you home and in bed well enough. How is Gilbert doing?” Marilla asked hoping it would lead somewhere. Anne set the plates on the table “thank you for breakfast you didn’t have to cook your first morning home”

“I know, but I just love the morning at Green Gables it is different. Gilbert is good, he runs himself ragged with his Pre-Med stuff, but I think he will make an excellent doctor in a few years.”

“How is sharing the apartment? Still going as well as you hoped?” Marilla prodded trying not to be too oblivious.

“It is great, and so much better than the dorms from what I hear from my classmates. We split chores and meals and I mean it isn’t as clean as home but we manage.” Anne explained

“That’s wonderful to hear Anne” Marilla dropped the subject for now and let Anne ramble on about classes.

After breakfast was had and dishes washed Anne went for a walk through the woods, she loved the winter air and even with the cold nothing could make her miss the beauty that was Avonlea after it snowed. Once she was satisfied for the time with her winter wonderland she began making her way to the Blythe-Lacroix orchard. Seeing all the trees covered in snow and ice gave her plenty of scope for the imagination. Once she saw the old farmhouse she couldn’t stop herself she started running the best she could through the snow in the front yard. It was a sight to see and see it Mary did form the kitchen window.

“You weren’t wrong about the bounding Blythe.” Mary laughed as she nodded towards the window where a redhead woman could be seen struggling to run through the snow with obvious excitement uncontrolled on her face. Mary dried her hands and went to meet Anne on the porch.

“Mary!” Anne shouted as she made her way up the steps to hug her.

“oh my dear child, how long have you been out in the cold?” Mary chided feeling the cold on hand face and hands.

“I don’t know I went for walk and then came here and you are only 4 years old than me!” genuinely not knowing how long she spent in the woods.

“yes, four years and many lifetimes older than you.” Mary laughed “well come in and get warm”

Anne shed her coat and winter gear as she hugged Bash. Seeing Delly in her high chair covered in what looked like oatmeal Anne opted to kiss her on the head and giver her a good hug after the toddler was cleaned up from breakfast.

“Gil sorry I fell asleep so close to home last night, but thank you for getting me to bed” she gave him a quick hug and sat down at the table next to him.

“No problem, I knew once we were off the highway you were a goner.”

“Hey, I resemble that comment!” Anne laughed taking the bowl of oatmeal from Gilbert and started feeding Delphine. Gilbert got up from the table to get his breakfast and find some coffee.

“Have you had coffee this morning?” he asked Anne

“No I was up and made breakfast for Matthew and Marilla and you know how they feel about my caffeine intake” Gilbert nodded and poured Anne’s coffee and added milk and sure just the way she liked and then poured his black cup.

“Mary, what are you and this lovely little lady up to today?” Anne asked while she finished feeding Delphine.

“Well I was headed to the farmers market this morning and then had some baking planned; would you like to come with us, Anne?” Mary laughed knowing Anne would want to spend the day with Delly.

“I would love too. I am supposed to see Diana this afternoon when she gets home, so I will stay till then”.

With conversation moving forward after that about the farm and Delly Mary and Bash watched as Anne and Gilbert moved around each other with not just the ease they had in high school, he touches her back as he moves behind her, and she leans on his shoulder while they are at the table. Mary looks at Bash with a grin that goes unnoticed by the two students.

Later at the farmers market, Mary asks the same question Marilla asked this morning.

“How is living with Gilbert, everything you hoped it would be?” Mary poses looking at Anne while strapping Delly into the Stroller

“Marilla asked that this morning too, it is going better then I could have hoped for” Anne provided and Mary looks at her with a smile “we share chores and meals, it is a quiet place to study and I don’t have to worry about roommate bring home weird people. It was been great!” Not quite satisfied with that answer Mary pushes a little further than Marilla is willing too.

“It hasn’t been awkward or anything, accidentally forgetting a towel for a shower or forgetting to knock before walking into each other’s rooms?”

“I mean each of those things have happened for sure, but when you live with your best friend it is easy to get past them”

“best friends, that's where we are, I see” Mary nods purposefully looking away knowing it will get a rise out of Anne.

“yes, best friends, the same place we were when we left, nothing has changed.”

“oh, lots has changed you just can’t see it” Mary informs Anne and then quickly starts a conversation with a produce merchant leaving Anne with an odd feeling.

Back at the orchard, Gilbert had joined Bash out in the barn as they did some maintenance on the equipment and were cutting wood for the heater. Without much preamble or lead in Bash looks at Gilbert and asks

“are you and Anne together now?” Gilbert nearly drops the hammer in his hands as he turns to look at Bash

“what? No. why?” Gilbert was confused as to what prompted such an absurd question

“Why? Because you too were awfully cozy this morning, you made her coffee without asking what she wanted in it, and you two were nearly in constant contact.” Bash laughed as if he was explaining the ABC’s to this pre-med student.

“well it is just Anne, we live together so we have gotten more comfortable around each other, there is nothing wrong with that.” Gilbert defends quickly

“what you took anyone else on a date this year?” Bash questions

“no, I haven’t, but I haven’t taken Anne on a date either if that is what you are insinuating” Gilbert tries to anticipate his brother's next comment.

“Not technically, do you two have regularly scheduled time together that you have turned down other offers so that you can be with her?” Bash is met with silence knowing the answer to the question is yes. “That what I thought. Though I also thought you had gotten over you crush on her a while ago.”

“I...” Gilbert starts but he can’t finish “I don’t have a crush on Anne, that I can promise you” Gilbert declares to his brother hoping it will be enough to change the subject.

“No, you don’t have a crush on Anne anymore, that is for sure. But only because you love her now” Bash read between the line of Gilbert's statement faster than he had hoped.

Sighing and finally giving in to his brother he sat down on a stool and looked at Bash. Gilbert knew he couldn’t hide anything from Bash, he hadn’t been able to since they met when he was 16.

“I don’t know what to do Bash, I can’t tell her. If I tell her she won’t feel comfortable with me around anymore, and I don’t want to force her to find a new living situation for school. We work really well together, and it has been nice being there with her. I can’t tell her.” Gilbert looked lost as he finished.

“Well what you decide to do is your choice, I won’t tell you what is right or wrong. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t sitting there trying to convince yourself you didn’t love her.” With that, they fell into silence as they finished their work in the barn.

Winter break continued to go by in a blur of days as Christmas approached. The Cuthbert-Blythe-Lacroix family Christmas had been a tradition for several years now. This year it was held at the Blythe-Lacroix family house with a big Christmas dinner, presents, and games. The families had eaten their fill of food and the presents had been passed out. Delly sitting in the middle of a pile of presents, but most interested in the empty cardboard box next to her amused the adults greatly. Once Delphine was asleep Mary passed out drinks, and they sat around the fireplace and talked. When Anne was few glasses of wine in she rested her head on Gilberts' shoulder as the conversation still moved around her. By the time Matthew and Marilla were ready to leave she was fast asleep with her head in Gilbert's lap. Seeing Marilla look down at Anne asleep Gilbert quickly offered.

“She can sleep here in the guest room Marilla and I will send her home in the morning” Gilbert smiled.

“if you are sure it isn’t too much” Marilla never wanting to impose on hospitality.

“no don’t worry about it, and trust me trying to wake her when she is wine drunk is harder than usual” he laughed hoping to make light of the situation would make it easier to pass off as a friendly concern.

Bash gave him a look that spoke way too many things at one time, ignoring it he reassured Marilla it would be no problem as Mary walked them to the door. Setting down his drink Gilbert moved Anne’s head off his lap so he could stand. Gilbert picked up empty cups and plates to bring to the kitchen and soak before he would put Anne in the guest room. Bash followed him.

“you aren’t hiding it well” he stated

“Anne has slept in the guest room a million times, why is this different”? Gilbert asked.

“because you didn’t see yourself playing with her hair as she fell asleep or making sure she was covered by a blanket or the look you gave her when she laid down in your lap. That’s why it is different” Bash explained, “it isn’t hard to see Gilbert.”

“yeah well as long as she doesn’t see its okay.” He turned away from his brother and walked out of the room to get Anne.

Picking her up like he did when they first arrived home, he carried her to the guest room and laid her down. He sat next to her and unlaced her boots and took them each off. He had left the door open just enough for Mary to see him carefully tending to Anne before tucking her into the blankets. As he exited the room and shut the door quietly, he saw Mary.

“Oh, don’t you start now too.” Was his only response when he saw the look on her face. Mary just smiled in response and walked away.

The rest of winter break was spent ice skating on the Barry’s pond, making snow angels, having snowball fights, and spending many nights curled up next to a fire reading just for fun before the pressure of classes and assigned reading returned. Each family sharing knowing glances and looks of amusement at the two behind their backs. The break came to an end and goodbyes here shared and promises of facetime and more frequently called passed between each other as Anne and Gilbert loaded up his car and prepared for the long drive back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will always thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos! I am still so excited about this piece, there are a few more parts I want to build out before we get to the real meat of the plot, but we are getting close, hold on and I promise you angst, love, tears, and joy for our favorite couple


	4. Return to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert return to school in Toronto as they get ready to finish out the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took a little longer than planned. I have some big things planned but needed a little more time before they happen. Now let me think... this chapters' fun fact about the author...... I took a screenwriting class in college and loved the way stories are conveyed in that medium but learned I would never be bold enough to work in the tv and film industry. Welp here is another chapter enjoy.

January 2013

The drive back to school was much quieter, Anne spent the first few hours wallowing and staring out the window. She hated to leave Matthew and Marilla again and the six weeks at home with everyone had been amazing. Though in the back of her mind there was a small part of her that was happy to be going back to just her and Gil without all the questions. It felt like she spent half her break telling people that they weren’t together and defending the lack of romantic feelings for her best friend. To be back in the apartment without the other people and their assumption sounded pretty good right about now. 

Gilbert took the first part of the drive and while the music filled the silence these thoughts wandered back to his conversation with Bash. He did love Anne; he had always loved her. How he loved her has changed over the years, from brief enemies in Jr. High to practically inseparable in high school Gilbert knew that how he loved Anne changed again. But could he tell her? Could he risk this glorious peace that they had created for themselves since being in Toronto together? Gilbert knew Anne had no interest in dating anyone, she frequently had brushed off her classmates at school most of the time not even knowing they were trying to ask her out. Gilbert laughed at Anne until she started pointing out he did the same thing. It wasn’t unusual for other pre-med students to try and join their study session only to leave after an hour or so when Gilbert and Anne went on just the way they always had. A smile crossed his face remembering her reminding another student “we are studying and if you would like to do the same you may stay, but if you are on the prowl for a partner I suggest somewhere other than the library.” Gilbert knew he would wait to tell Anne, maybe over summer once their first year was finished. He didn’t want to rush her or make her feel cornered knowing that would only cause her to lash out. He could wait, he has already waited this long. 

As the semester started Anne and Gilbert fell into their routine right way, classes, labs, internships, dinner, sleep repeat. Booze and bad movie night was reinstated instantly with the current theme being bad movie musicals. Fridays were days that Gilbert relished in, Anne would get home and change into her comfiest clothes, pour herself a huge glass of wine, and snuggle right up next to him, falling asleep during the movie. He couldn’t help smile at her as he ran his fingers through her hair. Waiting wasn’t so bad if it happened like this. 

*****************************************************************************

Anne came running into the apartment shouting. 

“They printed me! They actually printed me!” skidding to a halt at the kitchen table where Gilbert had all his books spread out. Anne’s cheeks were flushed and she was heaving as she waved the newspaper around. 

“Well I would love to read it if you would hold it still long enough” he teased, Anne handed it over and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. 

“ I have turned this piece in 7 times and the editor just keeps kicking it back at me, so when I was sent out to deliver copies to the library I was in shock and nearly dropped the whole stack, it was quite the scene really.” coming back to the table and reading over Gilbert’s shoulder “‘What is Fair’ I’ve been working on this piece for months, all since that girl spoke out about Kappa Alpha, but apparently I can’t just publish my original thoughts because that would upset the university. What is the point of journalism if we are going to be censored.” Anne continued to express her frustrations about getting the piece published while she fluttered around the kitchen as Gilbert read the article. 

“Anne-girl I am so proud of you” he stood up and picked her up in a hug and spun her around. “That is amazing and all of your hard work paid off” he set her down and kissed the top of her head, he didn’t even think about it until he had already done it.

His mind started to panic hoping he hadn’t just crossed a line or upset her. Anne didn’t even seem to notice and just laughed as she continued to make dinner. Trying to calm himself and appear as unfazed as Anne was about what just happened. 

“Anne let’s order something for dinner tonight, we should celebrate your first publication in The Varsity.” 

“I’ve already started getting dinner ready” she tried to protest but had stopped cutting and was putting the knife down

“But you haven’t started cooking yet, we can pack it up and make it for dinner tomorrow. Tonight we are ordering sushi, my treat!” And that was all the coaxing it took for Anne to grab a Tupperware and pack up the sliced vegetables. 

They ordered sushi and packed up their books for the night, Anne couldn’t stop smiling and Gilbert couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. As they finished their sushi and tossed the containers Anne turned on music and started dancing all by herself.

“Stop looking at me like that!” she hollered at him 

“Stop looking at you like what? This is how I always look at you.” Gilbert tried to rationalize but he knew

“No you are looking at me weird, I don’t know……. No one has ever looked at me like that so I don’t know how to describe it.” she stopped dancing and looked him right in the eye as if trying to decide what the look meant. For fear of being found out before he was ready, Gilbert turned the music up and started dancing pulling her back into the music before she could piece it together. 

“Anne, I have looked at you the same way for nearly 10 years, nothing has changed” Gilbert laughed, it was only a half-lie. He had always looked at her like she was the sun, but something had changed. 

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Gilbert had been more careful about hiding how he felt, but he was confident that she was none the wiser as the winter chill left Toronto and spring blooms covered the trees. 

After ‘What is Fair’ was published Anne spent all her energy devoted to the newspaper even more than before. It was late in the afternoon in April when one of the 3rd year girls sat down at the desk next to Anne. Christine was in charge of covering entertainment and social activities for the paper and rarely talked to anyone below her in rank unless strictly necessary. 

“Hi Christine, is there something I can help you with?” Anne asked after finishing her paragraph. Uncomfortable with the silence that Christine had held while she waited for Anne. 

“Yeah, so a few of us are headed out for drinks on Friday after publishing, you could join if you want?” her tone sweeter than Anne had ever heard it before. “And you could always bring you, roommate, Gilbert, right?” Anne was set off by Christine's sudden interest in her and apparently Gilbert. Anne had interacted with Christine to know that she didn’t do things by accident and she always had a motive.

“I’ll think about it and talk with gilbert.” Anne gave a noncommittal answer hoping to end whatever this was as fast as possible and get her article finished before heading home for dinner. Christine lingers for a few more moments and then gets up and walks away. 

Anne made her way home for dinner. Once she is home Gilbert and her spend time getting caught on each other's day over dinner Anne never mentioned Christine’s offer. She told herself that She and Gilbert wouldn’t have fun out with that group of people and dismissed the thought altogether. It wasn't the fact that she was put off by Christine's interests in Gilbert. Why would she care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! tell me what you think and leave a kudos, please!


	5. Summer Days (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home for the summer after their first year of college Anne and Gilbert adjust to being back home and not with each other every day. As the first few weeks of summer come so do surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot longer than the others and I already had to split it in two. you will get a summer days part 2 soon as it is already written. I am excited to get to this point in the story and start pushing our characters in the right direction. Now for your fun fact about the author: I am Dyslexic, so I try and proofread things but that doesn't mean they always turn out the way they are in my head. So if you see something and want to gently let me know I will be thankful for the extra set of eyes.

Chapter 5

May 2013

Gilbert’s last final was on a Friday afternoon so he and Anne would be leaving first thing in the morning. 

Arriving home for the summer Anne and Gilbert spent the whole first week making sure they saw everyone. Gilbert let everyone know about Anne’s recent publications in _The Varsity_ and how amazing she was doing. He had decided that he would wait until next week to tell Anne how he felt. He had a whole day planned that was just them and their favorite PEI things to do. His waiting was almost over and he couldn’t be happier.  Bash noticed his happy demur around the house

“What has got your usually mopey face so happy?”

“I am going to tell Anne next week. I have the whole day planned, we are going to the beach in the morning, and then out to lunch, we are going to take the horses out for the afternoon and watch the sunset on the cliffs.” Gilbert couldn’t sit still as he told his brother all his plans about his day with Anne.

“Well, I am just happy you have finally decided to do something about it.” Bash teases, but in truth is happy to see his brother happier than he has been in years. “now here is my last question. Does Anne know about this grand plan yet?”

“Not yet, I am texting her today to block out next Friday for me. I am going to tell her that I miss doing things just us like in Toronto.” Gilbert was pretty confident that he could tempt Anne with her favorite things, and it wasn’t like they didn’t spend days together like this in Toronto so it would be easy.

“Okay, well I will let you be, but you have to tell me about when you get home” Bash finished as he headed out to the barn.

Gilbert picked up his phone:

** Gil: Hey what are you up to next Friday? **

** Anne: Nothings planned, why? **

** Gil: I wanted a day to do our favorite Avonlea things together. Thought we could go down to the beach and maybe go for a ride later. **

** Anne: sounds like fun, count me in. **

Please with how easy that went Gilbert finished his breakfast and left to see Moody

Anne’s first week home had been perfect. Waking up to the sun shining in her window, her gorgeous snow queen casting dancing shadows across her room was what her soul needed. She would have breakfast with Matthew and Marilla and then take a walk often ending at Diana’s or Ruby’s house before deciding what to do for the day.

On that glorious June morning as the marine layer was rolling away, Anne knocked and opened the door to Barry's house before anyone had a chance to respond.

“It's just Anne,” she shouted, wiping her shoes off.

“Diana is upstairs and truth be told I don’t even know if she is awake yet this morning,” Eliza called from the living room.

“I’ll get her up” Anne answered already halfway up the stairs.

Anne entered Diana’s room to have her roll over and look at her with bleary eyes

“why, why do you insist on being up so early you ungodly fiend?” Diana asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

“Because my dearest, darling, beautiful Diana I simply cannot wait to grace the world with my divine presence.” Anne countered before flopping on the bed next to her best friend.

“I could smother you, you know that right?” it was only a half threat.

“you could, but who would be there to cover for you and Jerry at 3 am when your mother calls?” Knowing she had won as Diana groaned. “Now my beautiful moonchild it is time to get up so that we can go with ruby to the farmers market”

“Why, do we have to go so early?” she protested while also starting to get out of bed

“Purely to burden you dear friend” Anne laughs as Diana gets dressed “we can stop and get coffee on the way, how about that?” With a plan set and Diana finally moving the girls set out across town to meet up with Ruby. 

Ruby was waiting for them and looked ethereal in Anne’s opinion wearing her signature baby pink in the form of a sundress. The trio started wandering between stalls, the smell of fresh berries filled the air as each girl picked what they wanted. 

Ruby finished buying what she wanted and was not just enjoying the time with her friends. 

“We should go to see a movie on Friday night. I can’t stand being home anymore, my parents are stifling” she groaned

“Can’t Gilbert and I are going riding that night” Anne tossed over her shoulder as she finished paying for her produce. 

“Yeah, anything else you're planning with him?” Ruby teased

“Well, we are going to the beach that morning,” Anne being distracted missed the suggestive tone in her friend's voice. 

“So you are spending the whole day with him?” Diana clarified.

“Yeah, we normally spend so much time together that it is weird when we are back home, he thought it would be fun to spend the day doing some of our favorite Avonlea things” Anne explained trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. 

“So let me get this straight, you are going to the beach, spend all day together and going horseback riding to finish it off, and this isn’t a date?” Ruby laughed

“No it isn’t a date, it is just us spending the day together as friends because that is what we are,” Anne added pointedly 

“Sure Anne” Diana adds

“You and everyone on this island are convinced there is something more, and there isn’t. You all can look as hard as you want, but you won’t find anything” Anne states turning just a little red. 

Sensing the growing tension in Anne Diana changed the topic so that the rest of the morning wasn’t sent in awkward silence. 

The rest of the week passed at its lazy summer pace leaving Avonlea feeling the relaxation and easy that came with the summer breeze. Thursday evening the sun hung low in the sky not yet setting bathing Avonlea in a summer glow. Matthew, Marilla, and Anne sat at the kitchen table as they finished dinner, Matthew had been a little quieter than usual, but not enough for Anne or Marilla to notice. As Marilla cleared the table Matthew got up. 

“i...I think I'm gonna lie down for a while” his voice strained. Unconsciously he brought his hand up to his chest. 

“Matthew are you okay? Does your chest hurt?” Anne jump to ask questions

“No, no, I'm fine. Just need to lay down.” he turned and started walking to his room. His footsteps were unsteady and Anne rushed to follow behind him, halfway across the kitchen he collapsed.

“Marilla call 9-1-1!” Anne was barely close enough to make sure he didn’t hit his head on the way down. “Matthew, Matthew can you hear me?” Anne rolled him on his left side. Matthew only grunted. Anne’s eyes filled with tears, but she knew she couldn’t lose it now. Making sure Matthew was stable on his left side, Anne pulled out her phone. 

“Pick up, pick up pick up” the phone rang twice and before Gilbert got a chance to say hello “Gilbert I think Matthew had a heart attack. I put him on his left side, he isn’t really conscious. Please.”

“I’ll be there in three minutes,” Gilbert promised and hung up. He grabbed his keys and bolted out the door. “Matthew heart attack, be back later” he shouted as he jumped off the porch. 

True to his word it only took him three minutes to get from the orchard house to green gables. He threw open the door to see Anne on the floor sitting next to a barely conscious Matthew. 

“The ambulance should be here soon, I called them 5 minutes ago.” Marilla let Gilbert know as he started pulling at Matthews's eyelids. 

Minutes passed in silence as Gilbert frequently checked for Matthews' heartbeat and breathing. Finally, the sound of sirens could be heard coming up the road. Anne went to open the door so the EMT’s could get in faster. After that, there was a flurry of motion that ended with Marilla and Matthew in the back of the ambulance on their way to Charlottetown and Anne standing on the porch.  Gilbert stood next to Anne as she watched the ambulance leave green gables, he wrapped her up in a hug watching as her shoulders started to shake. 

“I’ve got you Anne-girl. It will be alright, I will always be right here next to you. I am not going anywhere. I promise.” After a few minutes of just standing there holding her cry Anne was able to calm down. 

“I need to get to the hospital.” she went inside looking for the spare set of keys 

“Let me drive you, Anne. I mean no offense but you aren’t really in a state to be making that drive.” Gilbert followed her into the house. “Let's get a bag together for Matthew and Marilla with some extra clothes and stuff then we will head out.”  Anne nodded without really saying anything and went to Matthew's room to start packing his bag. 

“What will he need, Gil?” Anne opened his dresser drawers and just stared.

“Well let's find some comfy shirts that are button up so he can still have the monitors on, some pajama pants, some underwear, his phone charger. I’ll pack his bag, you go grab Marilla and yourself a change of clothes. And anything else she might need, maybe some knitting to keep her hands busy.” Gil directed Anne.

Anne went upstairs and grabbed a duffel bag out of the closet and walked to Marilla’s room. She grabbed clothes and her phone charger, the book off her nightstand, and a hairbrush. Anne went to her own room and grabbed her own things before going to the bathroom and grabbing toothbrushes and toothpaste for all of them. Walking back downstairs Gilbert was waiting for her with a bag for Matthew as well. 

“Let me just grab a few more things” Anne started puttering around the living room trying to think of what might be needed. Knitting, a reading light, a notebook, and some pens.

“Okay I think I am ready”

“I can come back and pick up anything you all need Anne-girl” he ushered her out the door to his car. 

Gil kept his eyes on the road for the drive focusing on getting them to the hospital as safely and quickly as possible. The drive was silent only punctuated by occasional sniffles and deep breaths from Anne trying to keep as calm as she could. Gil reached over grabbing her hand and gave it a squeeze knowing that Anne didn’t need to hear false promises or pitying statements. Anne looked over shocked by the contact, but accepted it and squeezed his back, relaxing just enough to take a full breath for the first time in 2 hours. 

Anne nearly ran to the reception desk to find out where Matthew was, the volunteer behind the desk remained calm in the face of Anne's panic and directed them to a set of elevators on the right side of the lobby and how to get to his room once they were off the elevator on the 5 floors. Anne took off while Gilbert thanked the girl quickly and followed.  Following the volunteer's instructions Anne found room 242, Marilla was startled by the door flying open to reveal Anne and Gilbert. Anne opened her mouth but before she could get a word out Marilla answered.

“He is in surgery, it started just about 30 minutes ago. They said he should be out of surgery about an hour from now if everything goes well.” Anne rushed up to her and wrapped her in a hug. Marilla who didn’t normally respond immediately to such displays of affection wrapped her daughter in a tight hug.  Gilbert made his way into the room and started to settle the bags in the corner out of the way giving the Cuthbert women space to hold each other. As Anne pulled back still holding Marilla's hand

“Oh I brought you clothes, and a book, and your knitting. Gilbert packed Matthew a bag too.” 

“I grab him a change of clothes and some shirts he should be able to wear with the monitors and IV still.” Gilbert shrugged. With little other conversation, the three settled in to wait. 

Time was an enigma, Anne couldn’t tell if it was passing too fast or too slow, every time she looked at the clock it never said what she expected it to. Marilla had picked up her knitting to keep her hands busy and Gilbert had brought in a book from his car. Anne scrolled on her phone, got up and walked up and down the hallway, scrolled some more, picked at her nails, braided her hair, took it out, and re-braided it. After what felt like an eternity and two minutes at the same time a woman in blue scrubs knocked on the open door. Everyone's head snapped to attention as she walked into the room. 

“Hi I am Dr. Kolher, is everyone here family?” She scanned the faces. Without missing a beat Marilla responded.

“Yes, we are all family” Marilla looked at Anne and Gilbert then back to the doctor. 

“Well then, Matthew is out of surgery, we were able to remove the blockage in his heart, but we suggest having a pacemaker put in soon as there was damage done to the heart. Matthew is still waking up from the Anastasia and will be back in his room in about an hour after it has worn off. One person at a time can be in recovery with him if you would like, a nurse at the station can direct you to him. I will stop by again in a few hours to talk more about his recovery and further treatment once he is back here and settled.” 

“Thank you, doctor” Marilla gave her a smile. The doctor retreated from the room knowing the family would need time to process the news. Anne hugged Marilla again unable to speak, fresh tears running down her face. 

“Sshhh, sssshh. Matthew is alright. It will all be alright” Marilla quietly comforted Anne. Marilla felt the same sense of relief at the moment, but having faced so many days of grief before her eyes remained dry for now. 

“Can I go see him?” Anne asked Marilla. Marilla looked concerned and hesitated to answer. 

“Anne, he is still going to be pretty out of it, and he may not look great right now. I just want you to be prepared” Gilbert chimed in knowing that seeing someone you love, someone you see as strong lay asleep in a hospital bed is difficult at best and traumatizing at worst. She looked at Gilbert with a pleading look. “How about I walk down there with you and you can see him by yourself” Gilbert offered, he couldn’t let her face that alone. Getting directions from the nurse at the station the pair made their way to the 3rd floor, Gilbert walked Anne up the curtain they had been directed to.

“I’ll be right here if you need me,” Gilbert reassured. 

Anne took a breath and stepped in to see Matthew. Nothing could have prepared her to see her father, the man that chose to love her as his own and with kindness and compassion always lying still and pale in a bed that made him look small. Anne peeked around the curtain. 

“I am okay,” 

“I'll wait in the lobby, come find me when you are ready to head back” 

Gilbert read his book while sitting in the uncomfortable green chairs, he would sit here all night if Anne needed him too, luckily it was only about 20 minutes before Anne wandered out to the Lobby. 

“He is starting to really wake up and the nurse says he will be moved back to his room soon.” Anne shared with Gilbert as they started back towards the elevators. 

The night passed quietly after Matthew was settled in his room. Anne convinced Marilla to let Gilbert drive her home so she could sleep for the night while Anne stayed with Matthew. Marilla left her bag of things knowing she would be back in the morning. Anne gave Marilla a hug and a kiss and sent her out the door knowing she was in safe hands with Gilbert. 

Marilla and Gilbert started the 30-minute drive to Green Gables in companionable silence. Marilla wasn’t much of a conversationalist and Gilbert knew that sometimes it was better to just be quiet then try to fill the silence left by grief. About halfway through the drive, Marilla broke the easy silence.

“Thank you. I know it can’t be easy keeping a level head like you did tonight.” Marilla hadn’t even looked away from the window.

“I would do it every day if I had to for you and Anne”

“I know you would. You love her.” Marilla stated so easily Gilbert found himself agreeing before he realized she had just expressed his secret out loud. “I know you do, I also know she doesn’t see it. For as loving as she is, she often fights love given to her.” Marilla added seeing his eye go wide. 

“I just don’t want to scare her, I know if she feels unprepared she will bolt. So I have been waiting” Gilbert explains “I was actually going to tell her….. Well today” looking at the clock “we were going to do all of her favorite things in Avonlea and then we were going to go for a ride down by the cliffs, it was going to be perfect for her. Now I just have to wait a little bit longer.” 

Marilla looked at him with a sad smile and nodded knowing how deeply he cared for her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooofff! Matthew will be okay, I haven't tagged this with character death because everyone is alive and happy in my world. Thanks for reading!


	6. Summer Days (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the summer is spent making sure Green Gables is taken care of and Matthew is comfortable after coming home. Anne and Gilbert do find an afternoon to go riding and a promise is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is part 2, it was originally one mega chapter but I thought better of it. I have the next chapter written already but after that, I am a little unsure of where to go with and how to get our sherbert to where want them. Now fun fact about the author time: I love Lore Olympus by Rachel Smythe, I am thinking about writing in that universe soon.

May 2013

Dawn broke the next day through the windows of Green Gables, Marilla was already awake. Gilbert had stayed the night in the guest room so that they could leave earlier in the morning. Gilbert helped with the morning chores that had to be done and made sure Marilla didn’t feel like things needed to be done at home.  
“Bash can come and do some of the chores this afternoon, he would be happy to help” Gilbert offered  
“If it isn’t too much trouble for him” Marilla added but knew they could use the help right now. “Jerry will be here tomorrow, and he can do most of what needs to be done, but an extra set of hands will never go amiss around here.” Marilla grabbed a few spare things to take to the hospital and they were off.  
The drive was filled with amicable silence and light conversation about the farm and summer crops. Gilbert never found it difficult to be with Marilla, she was a calming and steady presence even in the miss of chaos.  
Arriving at the hospital they found Matthew eating what looked like the plainest breakfast ever created. Anne was chatting away next to Matthew, the dark circles under her eyes revealed her lack of sleep and worry, but she was pushing through all of it for Matthew.  
“How are you feeling this morning?” Marilla posed at Matthew.  
“Well like I’ve been hit by a truck if I am honest. The machines beep all night and the nurses kept poking at me.” He grumbled taking another bite of unsweetened oatmeal.  
“Anne, how are you?” Marilla asked.  
“Better than yesterday” was Anne’s only answer.  
Gilbert and Marilla spent time telling Matthew about the farm and what he got done that morning, what Bash would do in the afternoon, and how Jerry can help extra the next few months. Matthew seemed to relax after knowing the chores would be covered in his absence. Morning faded to early afternoon and the doctor came to update the family, again Marilla lied about Gilbert being family. Knowing that Matthew would be in the hospital at least 5 more days gave them something of a plan and how to move forward. Anne started falling asleep in her chair when Gilbert finally convinced her to go home and sleep.   


Anne was asleep most of the car ride and as Gilbert pulled into green gables she woke up with a surprising jump.  
“Anne, what’s wrong?” Gilbert nearly jumped out of his skin.  
“We were supposed to spend the day together at the beach and go riding. I am so sorry, I know you had a whole bunch planned for today and now it is ruined.” Anne sounded so disappointed.  
“Anne-girl don’t worry about that, we can plan it a different day. And anyway I got to spend all day with you anyway.” Gil comforted her. “Once Matthew comes home maybe we can go for a ride. We can stay close I know you probably won’t want to be too far from him.”  
“Okay, maybe we could ride through the orchard?” Anne seemed happy with the solution to their day together being postponed.  
“That sounds great Anne-girl. Do you want me to stay here tonight, I stayed in the guest room last night, but I can go home if you want.” Gilbert was all the sudden very worried she would feel uncomfortable with him in the house, even though they lived together in Toronto.  
“If you could stay I…. I would appreciate it. I don’t really want to be by myself right now.” Anne admitted. “Do you want lunch? I just realized I haven’t eaten much. I am sure I could find something to throw together for us.”   
The rest of the day passed with the sound of anxious steps as Anne was jumping every time her phone buzzed and cleaning every inch of the house. Gilbert helped where he could and managed several of the farm chores knowing that trying to get Anne to stop would be useless. Night fell and the firefly danced across the yard when Anne finally sat down.  
The next week passed in a blur of drives to and from the hospital, nurses and doctors, new medications, and diet restrictions, but Matthew was finally coming home.  
After getting Matthew settled and a fair amount of fussing over small things by Anne and Marilla everyone was home and in bed. Gilbert had slept at his house for the first time in a week promising to be there bright and early to help Jerry with the farm.  
  
Gilbert walked into the kitchen of the orchard house and was greeted by Mary as she was heating a bottle for Delly.  
“Hey stranger,” Mary chuckled  
“Hey, sorry I’ve been gone so much this week,” Gilbert started to apologize  
“We understand, you need to be there for Anne. How is Matthew doing?” Mary cut him off  
“Doing well, all things considered, made sure he was all settled and knew when to take his meds before I left.” Gilbert sighed as he sat down for the first time all day.  
“Go to bed Gilbert, you need to sleep and to take care of you if you’re going to take care of her.” Mary chided.  
Gilbert laughed and went upstairs to his room collapsing on his bed still dressed barely kicking off his shoes before he fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning it was well past dawn, the sun was shining fully in his window and he looked at his clock. It was already 9am. Swearing as he changed into his work clothes and ran downstairs  
“Slow down speed racer” Mary hollered at him as he came barreling into the kitchen.  
“I am late, I promised Marilla I would be on the farm at six this morning” he was out of breath and throwing cabinets open.  
“Bash went over this morning to help. You needed sleep. Now sit down and have a real breakfast and then you can think about going back over there.” Mary set a plate down that she had kept warm for him.  
“Bash didn’t have to do that, I know he has got plenty of work here in the orchard.” Gilbert felt guilty  
“Your brother insisted that he go help, he is just as stubborn as you if not more so. There was nothing you could do to change that man’s mind.” Mary laughed.  
Gilbert nodded and started eating, he spent a few minutes catching her up on the week’s events and the plan for Green Gables for the next few months.  
“And in all of this, I take it you are waiting to tell Anne?” Mary broached the topic cautiously.  
“Yeah, It can wait she needs to focus on Matthew and herself right now. I will tell her later. What is a few more weeks after a lifetime” Gilbert’s sad smile seemed ever-present when talking about his feeling for Anne. “We are going to ride through the orchard later probably next week, I think she will be ready to do something away from home by then.”  
“Well even if you haven’t told her I am sure she is feeling all your love and support right now. You are being an amazing friend and help to the Cuthbert’s.” Mary reassured him.  
Gilbert finished getting ready and started over to Green Gables, opting to walk through the orchard today instead of drive. As we made his way through the trees he found himself talking to his dad.  
“I was supposed to tell her last week, it was going to be perfect. We were going to be on the cliffside at sunset. I really should stop planning grand gestures they only ever get turned upside down. God seeing Matthew like that terrified me. I couldn’t tell Anne that. I had to be strong for her, she hasn’t done this before, but I have. I want to be strong for her, be there whenever she needs me. My feelings can wait longer like I told Mary what is a few more weeks in a lifetime of love.” He let his thoughts roam over his time with Anne, still telling his dad all about Toronto and living with Anne. Before he knew it he was opening the gate to Green Gables.  
Marilla shouted for him to come in before he could even knock.  
“Anne and Matthew are on a walk, the doctor said it will be good for him to have dedicated time to relax and walk,” Marilla informed Gilbert could even ask  
“Okay, I am sorry I am late. Is there anything that you need me to do?” Gilbert sheepishly asks  
“Oh relax, Bash came and helped this morning. Please don’t apologize, you have done so much for us this week that we can’t even begin to thank you.” Marilla gave him a hug after drying her hands on her apron.   
“Anything for you Marilla” Gilbert smiled as he hugged her back.  
“Well since you’re here how about helping me with some of these dishes” Marilla laughed pulling back from the hug and handing him a dishtowel.  
  
Anne and Matthew were back from their walk shortly after, Matthew went to lay down, the walk taking more energy then he would have liked. Anne helped him settle in and then joined Gilbert and Marilla in the kitchen.  
“Morning sleepy head” Anne teased.  
“I know, I know, but I am here now and that’s what is important.” Gilbert put up his hands in mock defense having released his shame of being late.  
“Fair enough and I am sure Marilla put you to work right away” she nodded at the plate still in his hand.  
“oh you can count on it” Gilbert laughed as he put the now dry plate away.  
  
Lunch came and went for the farms with a full table of Marilla, Matthew, Anne, Gilbert, Jerry, and Bash all there they decided to eat on the front porch. The next two weeks went much the same Gilbert and Bash helping with Green Gables as much as possible. Mary started bringing Delly over and joining them for lunch. The toddler always provided joy and laughter in their days. Anne still rarely left Green Gables as most of the town had come to visit and check on Matthew, bring with them casseroles and baked goods to feed a small army. It was towards the end of the two weeks Matthew had been home that Gilbert ventured to ask Anne about going for a ride.  
“I don’t know,” she looked around. Marilla having heard Gilbert ask stepped in.  
“She would love to go for a ride tomorrow afternoon with you Gilbert” the older lady answered. Answering for Anne as she used to when Anne was just a child. Anne tried to protest.

“You have been cooped up in this house for two weeks, you need to get out. I can call you if anything happens, but it won’t.”  
“Okay we can go after lunch tomorrow I still want to walk with Matthew in the morning” Anne bargained.  
“Sounds great. I think I will just meet you for lunch then if that’s alright?” Gilbert had somethings he needed to get ready.  
“Absolutely I think Jerry can handle the chores by himself tomorrow morning, you and bash have been such a big help already.” Marilla smiled  
Gilbert spent the morning grooming Midnight and getting together a few things he would need for the ride, grabbing a blanket and some snacks to put in his saddlebag. Gilbert took his time saddling Midnight finding he was uncharacteristically nervous about riding with Anne. They had grown up riding together; Gilbert is the one who helps teach her to ride when she first got to Avonlea. He remembered how fast she learned and seeing the smile that she couldn’t contain when she was riding. Finally realizing he couldn’t delay anymore without being late he mounted Midnight and took off through the Orchard.  
Arriving at green gables and tying up Midnight next to the Barn where butterscotch was saddled and ready. Gilbert walked up to the house and saw through the window Anne and her flaming hair being tossed back as she laughed at something Jerry had said. Her smile wide and her eyes crinkled shut, he couldn’t help but smile. Once inside he sat down for lunch with the Cuthbert’s, a group of people who prove that family is not about flesh and blood but love and acceptance of those placed in your life. Lunch finished and Anne and Gilbert made their way down to the barn.  
“How was your walk with Matthew this morning? He looks like he is doing better every day.” Gilbert picked an easy topic to start the conversation.  
“He is doing so much better. We walked all the way to the fields today. I think it helped him a lot to see that they are being kept up. He trusts Jerry, but I think it still worries him.” Anne described their morning walk as they both untied and led their mares out of the barn. Mounting the horses and starting over the hill Anne waved to Marilla letting her know she was leaving.  
They rode for a while in silence, Anne smiling and taking deep breaths of the summer air, she seemed to be trying to cleanse her body with each breath. When they reached the edge of the orchard Anne looked over at Gilbert with a mischievous smile.  
“Race you to the well” she shouted be for prompting Butterscotch into a full gallop. Gilbert was quick to push Midnight into a gallop as Anne raced ahead. He could hear her laughing, the sweet sound barely caring past the wind in his ears.  
They each pushed forward as they raced past the rows and rows of apple trees that left a sweet scent in the air. Gilbert found himself laughing as they slowed to a trot coming up on the old well on the backside of the orchard. The well was built back in the 1830s and had served as a resting point for the Blythe’s ever since. Hidden away against a tree line that marked the end of the Blythe property the well was someplace Gilbert often came to during his school years in Avonlea, it was far enough away from the house to feel free but close enough that he could get back if his father needed him. Anne dismounted Butterscotch and tied her to a nearby tree. Gilbert dismounted Midnight and tied her up on the same tree.   
Anne walked around an old oak tree that sat just beyond the property line, running her hand across the bark “we spend so many afternoons back here, hiding from the world. What happened to those kids?” she questioned face turned to the sky almost if asking the sun itself.  
“A lot has happened, we have changed, but think it has been only for the better Anne” Gilbert met her under the bows of the old tree.  
“promise me something Gilbert?” her eyes found him and he saw the weight she carried and hid so well most days shining through.  
“Anything for you Anne-girl.” He let himself give in to the feeling.  
“Never let us change, promise you will always be my best friend.” Anne declared as she held out her little finger “pinky promise.”  
“pinky promise.” Gilbert lifted his hand and interlocked their little fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that wraps up summer! Gilbert is serious about promises, how do you think this one will affect him? Thanks for reading! as always feel free to tell me what you think in the comments and leave a kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start year two as time flies by for our favorite couple. This semester brings surprises and troubles, ups and downs, and promises kept no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was harder to write, I needed the timeline right, I needed the characters to be right, I want to move the story forward, but it wasn’t where I wanted. I am not absolutely thrilled with it, but it will do. Fun fact time: I love high fantasy, but what I love more is the fantasy stories that are the nitty-gritty of life, Fantasy that takes what you know of the genre and turns it upside down.

August 2013

Just as he had promised Anne Gilbert had kept everything the same between them, he remained her best friend as they made their way back to Toronto for the start of their second year.

Anne tried her best to focus on school while worried about Matthew and Marilla back at home, Gilbert did his best to keep his head above water and help Anne as much as he could. Anne has been Facetimeing with Matthew at least three times a week on top of her course work and now being a writer and junior editor for the politics section of _The Varsity._

Gilbert is taking organic chemistry and physiology this semester keeping him awake at all hours of the night studying. His labs would run late and he still had to keep up his grades in his general education courses to get into med school. He increased his volunteer hours at the hospital hoping he could get to transfer his volunteer department to the med/surge floor by next year.

It was halfway through the semester before either one of them stopped long enough to breathe let alone sit down and have dinner without textbooks, half-written articles, or research papers were strewn across the table.

“I could fall asleep on my plate right now.” Gilbert yawned as they sat down to eat their tacos.

“Well don’t do that because we still have a movie to watch and wine to drink, that and I am sure getting crumbs in your eyes isn’t worth it.” Anne laughed. “How did that organic chem test go? It had you up as late as me on publishing night last week.”

“Well enough, I could have done better. I could have done a lot worse.” His moderate response did not please Anne.

“so what did you get one it?” she pushed further

“92%”

“That’s amazing gilbert, that stuff is practically another language.” Anne smiles as she praised his grade.

“It’s alright” Gilbert tried to deflect and then distract “you were up late that night, but you didn’t write last week.”

“No, Julian gave me a piece to edit and it looked like a fourth-grader wrote it, I swear it. If I ever turned in a piece that looked like that I would never show my face in the newsroom again.” Anne started waving her hands as she described the article. “I mean truly it was awful.”

“So what happened to the article?” Gilbert knew she was holding back information waiting for him to ask.

“oh, it wasn’t published. I told my senior editor it couldn’t possibly go to print and if it did it would be a laughing stock.” Anne said very satisfied with herself

“So they just let you pull the article?” Gilbert having finished his dinner started clearing the dishes.

“Well yes and no. Apparently, the editor in chief wanted to test me so they gave me this hot mess of an article, which was apparently written by a guy who has been flirting with me for weeks they say, they wanted to see if it would affect my bias. I mean I didn’t even know who they were talking about at first; I had to look again at who wrote it to understand. Also who the hell names their child Royal?”

Gilbert was laughing along as Anne regaled him with the tale of this horrendous article, but something he had to keep a level head. Knowing that someone in the newsroom was showing interest in Anne made him unreasonably jealous, he knew that she was amazingly talented as a writer and being rewarded for that as only a second-year student, anyone who could read would know Anne was worthy of the attention, but he still hated. Finally pulling out of his own head he responded.

“Well of course you wouldn’t let something like that affect your editing skills, it wasn’t much of a test if this guy is truly that bad of a writer” He reassured himself. With that, they cleaned up dinner and settled in for a Friday night of bad movies and booze.

Gilbert felt the knot in his stomach ease as Anne leaned on his shoulder as she sipped her wine and settled in for the movie. He wanted to change so much about this, but they were all little things. He longed to put his arms around her and kiss the top of her head knowing she would return the kiss. He wanted to tuck her into bed and then stay right next to her all night. He wanted all of this to stay and then he wanted more; more than his Anne-girl could give him right now, so he would wait. 

Anne had poured herself a large glass of wine and brought the bottle with her to watch the movie. She had been bothered by the way her editors thought she would be swayed by such a silly thing, but it didn’t surprise her. As a writer and editor you don’t trust anyone to do a job as well as yourself, but that wasn’t what was bothering her. What had bothered her since last week is that now that it was pointed out to her, she noticed Royal Gardner was a horrible flirt and she was the sole focus of his attention and hated every second of it. She had never shown interest in anyone on the newspaper team, let alone him. But still, that wasn’t what was bothering her at the moment; it was the look on Gilbert's face when she had told him about the whole ordeal. His jaw had set like it does when he is upset, the way the hard outline defined his face and his brow furrowed over his hazel eyes, when he refused to look at her as she finished her story it gave her cause for concern. He seemed to be more relaxed now that they were watching the movie. She hoped it wasn’t something she said, but she couldn’t think of anything she said that would have upset him. 

As it turns out she would end up working with Roy more often than she had thought throughout the semester, she found while he was a terrible political writer he had quite the knack for poetry and descriptive writing. Roy’s relentless flirting didn’t relent at all, but Anne got used to it and was able to ignore it long enough to get the work done they needed too.

October 2013

About a week later Anne had left the lunch she had packed on the kitchen table as she rushed out the door that morning. Gilbert having a later start to his day agreed to bring with him to school and give it to during a break between classes they both had. Gilbert had hoped that they could eat lunch together since it had been a while due to Anne spending more time in the newsroom and Gilbert spending more time in open lab hours. 

**Gilbert: out of class, where are you?**

**Anne: in the newsroom.**

**Gilbert: okay see you in 5.**

Gilbert made his way across part of campus, hoping he could steal a few minutes of her day just to sit and have lunch together, but that is a slim possibility. Arriving in at the door of the newsroom Gilbert stopped in his tracks. Anne sat at her laptop clicking at her keyboard at a lighting speed, but sitting far too close for Gilbert's comfort, who he could only, was Royal Gardner. Neither of them noticed Gilbert at the door.

“And that my dear is why you are a genius” Roy praised flashing her perfect dazzling smile.

“You literally tell me that every day, it means nothing now Roy.” Anne laughed and kept typing.

There was a knot that was now in gilberts stomach that wasn’t there a minute ago. He clenched his jaw just as Anne looked up. “Gilbert!” Anne half-shouted to get his attention as she made her way across the room and approached him. “hey, are you okay? You look upset.” Anne gave him a hug and he felt the knot dissipate.

Gilbert pulled back from her hug but still kept his arms around her. “Yeah I am fine, just had a lab partner that couldn’t tell an ulna and radius apart” he lied hoping she wouldn’t see through it.

“That sucks sorry Gil.” She stepped just out of his reach. “Thank you for bringing me my lunch. I can’t believe I forgot it after all that fuss you made last night.”

“well at least you didn’t forget your coffee, that would have been disastrous.” Gilbert joked hoping Roy would see her laughing with him. It was petty and he knew it. Gilbert leaned a little closer to Anne and turned his back to Roy. “hey I know you are busy here if you have time we could have lunch together, we haven’t had a chance to in a while.” Anne glanced around the room seeming to deliberate if she had time, Gilbert was desperate and he knew it but it didn’t stop him “I’ll buy you a latte?” he offered

“Any size I want?” Anne countered now with a mock-serious face

“Any size you want with and add a shot.” And with that Gilbert sealed the deal.

“Okay, I’ve got forty-five minutes before my next class. I can finish writing tonight.” Anne walked away to pack up her laptop and notebooks. Gilbert just smiled at her. Part of him was very unsettled by how petty he had just been, he had never considered himself a jealous person and now he would have to reconsider that stance. Although at the moment he couldn’t care less seeing Anne say goodbye to Roy as Anne joined him back at the door Gilbert tossed one last glance at Roy with a smug smile on his face.

The fall afternoon had chilled the air so Anne and Gilbert found a table in the coffee shop on campus to eat their lunch and for Gilbert to make good on his promise of a latte. For those 45 minutes before Anne went to class Gilbert reveled in his small victory, even while scolding himself for such a thought.

Anne had been surprised at Gilbert's instance at having lunch together, but he had looked quite upset when he walked in. Anne thought he could use some cheering up so she spent the whole time telling him about her poetry class where someone had written a really long poem that they read out loud to the class that was basically a two-page metaphor for sex and they didn’t even know it. Gilbert had laughed, water nearly came out his nose. By the time she had to go to class he was looking much happier now, Anne knew he was stressed with classes and she wanted to help him relax whenever possible. So he walked her to class even though it was the opposite direction than his next class and gave her a tight hug before leaving. Anne couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t telling her something, but she let it rest for now. 

December 2013

To Anne’s surprise, Roy asked her out on a date just three weeks before the semester ended. What surprised her, even more, was that she said yes. She and Roy had been placed on the same assignment with _The Varsity_ almost all semester, the more they worked together the more Anne got used to Roy. He was objectively handsome, no one could really argue that, when not writing about politics he was a good writer, he always was complimenting her, there was nothing that she thought that should stop her from saying yes, so she did. 

Their first date went really well, Anne felt a little out of place at the fancy restaurants he took her too but that soon faded as conversation flowed about literature and music, they liked all the same things. He never contradicted her or tried to convince her of anything else. He listened to her passionate rants with intention and waited till she was done to talk. It felt amazing. 

Anne and Roy went on a few more casual dates before the semester ended and by then had put an official label on their relationship, they were dating. Anne was excited to get home and tell Diana about her prince charming and all the little poems he wrote for her and left in her backpack and books. 

Being back at Green Gables always made Anne feel safe, being in the city was exciting but she felt like she was always looking over her shoulder there. Since being home Anne hadn’t seen Gilbert much, she knew he was helping Sebastian with much need repairs on the orchard so it didn’t concern her, but she missed him. So Anne decided to back a pie and bring it over the Blythe Lacroix home after dinner. But before that happened she had to get out of bed and do her chores for the day. She loved that when she came home she still had a place to help on the farm it made her feel like she hadn’t really been gone that long.

The first few weeks of being home for Gilbert were torture. Everyone was excited about Anne’s new boyfriend and how perfect he sounded. Whenever they were hanging out with friends there were constant questions about Royal Gardner. Gilbert had taken to staying on the farm after the first week and a half. He had things to do here anyway that Bash needed help with on the orchard so he busied himself with those. He wasn’t mad at Anne, he couldn’t be mad at her, but it still hurt. He wanted Anne to be happy, and this seemed to be making her happy, he just wished it was him. His general disposition never went unnoticed by Bash and Mary.

“What are you moping about now you moke?” Bash asked over dinner

“I am not moping.” Gilbert protested.

“You are moping and everyone here can tell, so spit it out.” Bash prodded harder. Bash knew if he didn’t get Gilbert to talk about it the boys' thoughts would bounce around in his head till they drove him crazy.

“I am not moping.” Gilbert reiterated “I just think I am more useful here on the orchard than anywhere else right now.” He tried to justify it.

“So it has nothing to do with you avoiding Anne and it won’t bother you that Anne is coming over after dinner.” Mary chimed in as she sat down.

“No, it won’t bother me. And I am not avoiding Anne” Gilbert informed both of them

“No, you are just avoiding the people around Anne, why?” Mary hit the nail on the head with her guess, she could tell when Gilbert turned and looked out the window. “You grew up with these people; you were so excited to come home just a few weeks ago. What happened?” Mary tries another tactic.

“I do miss them, and I am happy to be home. It’s just that they are all a little focused right now on things I don’t want to think about.” He tried to be as vague as possible, not knowing he had just shown his hand.

“Things like Anne’s new boyfriend?” Bash quickly followed.

Silence.

“That’s what has you moping about. You don’t want to hear Anne’s friends ask her about Roy.” Bash confirmed his suspicion as Gilbert got up from the table to wash his plate. 

“I have met the guy, I know what he is like. I don’t need to be around to hear a description of him over and over again.” Gilbert is still trying to justify his actions. Gilbert knew every time he opened his mouth his reasons got weaker.

“Well, either way, Anne will be here in about 30 minutes, so you have until then to pull your act together and be happy for the girl.”

“I am happy for her,” Gilbert added. Bash fixed him with a hard stare. “I am happy she is happy at least.” He conceded. “all I want is for her to be happy” his sad eyes looking at the floor.

“now that I believe” Bash shook his head and left the topic alone for the night.

Anne stood on the porch for no more than 15 seconds before Mary threw open the door and hugged her.

“Come in, come in. Bash just lit the fire so go get warm.” Mary instructed taking pie from Anne’s hand. Anne shed her coat, scarf, and hat and hung them up by the door before making her way into the living room. She gave Bash and Gilbert both hugs before sitting down on the couch closest to the fire and wrapping a blanket around herself. Mary walked back into the room with Delly toddling in tow.

“so we have heard all about Gilbert's boring science classes. Anne, tell us about your classes and more importantly that you are a junior editor on _The Varsity_ now,” Mary questioned Anne

“Well I am still working on a few undergrad courses, but my journalism courses are a blast.” Anne dove into a project she had done last semester and all the people at the newspaper, only briefly mentioning Roy. They sat and listened to her talk about everything about school and the newspaper, Gilbert chipping in when Anne sold herself short, but Roy wasn’t mentioned again.

As the night pressed on she leaned on Gilbert's shoulder as her eyes got heavy and the flames from the fire hypnotized her to sleep. Bash and Mary had gone to bed long before taking their darling daughter with them. Anne and Gilbert had sat and talked for hours, Gilbert holding on to every second he could with her. He had felt like she was slipping away from his and after tonight that fear had stilled just a little. He knew he couldn’t ask her to spend time with him instead of Roy, but he also knew that they had promised to keep things the same. 

A thought bloomed in his head, and evil thought that was far beneath Gilbert as a person. He promised Anne to never have things change between them and so that is exactly what he would do. Anne would see nothing, but Roy would hate every minute of it. The plan was beneath Gilbert, but at this moment holding Anne in his home he didn’t care. He was Anne’s best friend and that wouldn’t change. 

Gilbert didn’t waste any more time over break, spent as much of it as he could with Anne taking pictures posting them. He even changed her lock screen one day to a picture of them instead of the one she had of her and Roy for the last few weeks. Winter break ended up not being as bad as he thought it would be, but he knew he couldn’t quite as bold back in Toronto. Back in Toronto, he knew he would have to be a lot more subtle about his plan, but he had no fear that he could make it work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again you have made it to the end of the chapter. Anne is unaware as always and Gilbert is using that massive intellect for the purpose of the best kind of compliance, malicious compliance. Chapters will be a bit longer for a little bit as they are covering more time before we get to the more really good stuff. As always I love to hear from you in the comments and the Kudos are amazing!


	8. Change on the Summer Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert head back to school after Christmas break, Gilbert has to make the choices about how he interacts with Anne. Anne brings Roy home for the summer and hopes everyone likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are here once again and as always want to say thank you! We are getting into the juicy parts of the story now and I can't wait to share more with you. This is a pretty long chapter so stick with it, I had to cover some major beats I wanted to hit. So fun fact about the author time: you all are the only people to read my work. I don't let anyone I know read what I write.

January 2014

Anne and Gilbert got back to their apartment a few days before classes started, Gilbert reveled in the time he got alone with her before school started or Roy got back from his trip to Italy. The bliss was short-lived.

Roy returned from Italy just a day before classes started and were already taking Anne out of a fancy date the first week of classes. Gilbert’s heart ached as she described the dinner they had, the decadent food, the music from a string quartet, dancing with him. It sounded like a fairy tale, one that she deserved. His conscience started to weigh on him. Maybe Roy really was better for her he thought.

As the semester was a few weeks in now Roy was spending more and more time at the apartment, he had started to join them for their movie nights and dinners. The whole time Gilbert did nothing to stop Anne’s hugs and cuddles, nothing to stop the way he touched her casually while they made dinner together. Roy was starting to see red, Gilbert could tell that Roy was starting to get more and more frustrated with each passing day. It made Gilbert smugger and bolder than before knowing he was getting under the other man’s skin. But that changed a few weeks into the semester.

Gilbert had an 8 pm lab class this semester which meant Wednesday nights he was often home between 10:30 pm-11:00 pm tired, hungry, and ready for bed. He had noticed the Roy had been there the last few weeks when he got home, sure that Roy wanted to see Anne without Gilbert home. Tonight he had seen Roy’s shiny black BMW parked outside and new he was here. As he walked up to the apartment and was pulling out his keys he heard voices coming from behind the door. While it was hard to hear what they were saying it sounded angry. He quickly opened the door just in time to hear Roy shout.

“I can’t stand the way he paws at you all the time Anne!” the words left his mouth and then his head snapped towards the door. “well if it isn’t the homewrecker himself” Roy seethed.

Gilbert stood in the door and threw his hand up in mock surrender. “I just got here and I can leave if you want me to Anne.” Gilbert directed the statement at Anne who stood red-faced and resolute in all of her five foot three inches tall.

“Oh no you don’t have to leave Gilbert it is your home. Roy can leave after all he was just on his way out.” Anne stared at Roy not breaking eye contact.

Roy grabbed his jacket off the hook and shoved past Gilbert slamming the door on the way out. Anne stood perfectly still staring a hole in the wall across from her.

“Do I dare ask what that was about?” Gilbert eased his way further into the room as he approached Anne cautiously.

“Apparently my relationship with you is ‘inappropriate for a taken women’ according to Roy.” Anne turned and walked into the kitchen “apparently having a best friend is not allowed, well it is allowed so long as they don’t have a penis” she had started angrily opening and closing cabinets, Gilbert didn’t know what she was looking for but followed her to the kitchen “apparently you are constantly flirting with me and trying to ruin my relationship with Roy by making him jealous of you.” That last statement hit Gilbert like a punch to the gut, this was his fault. He knew it might happen, but hearing those words out of Anne’s mouth felt worse than he thought they word. “which is ridiculous but he wouldn’t listen to me that you are my best friend and that you would never try and sabotage me like that.” Gilbert's heart stopped for just a beat as guilt washed over him.

“Anne, I am so sorry. I never wanted to cause a fight” That much was true.

“I just can’t believe he would accuse you of such a terrible thing.” Anne ranted more. Gilbert sat in silence listening to his best friend and the love of his life defending his form from the accusation that while horrible were true. After a few minutes of Anne still wandering around the kitchen not finding what she was looking for Gilbert got up from where he was sitting at the table.

“Anne let me make you some tea and then we can go to bed. I think we both need a good night's sleep.” Gilbert

With tea drank and Anne calmed down they each went to their rooms. Anne fell into a deep dreamless sleep after an emotionally exhausting day. She had resolved to talk with Roy when they are both more calm and willing to work things through. Gilbert for his part had made up his mind too, he had to drop this stunt he was pulling. As much as he loved seeing Roy mad he hated to see Anne upset. That he was the cause of her distress tore him apart. She had so willingly and valiantly defended his action when they were truly despicable. Gilbert closed his eyes and it seemed the moment he fell asleep his alarm went off, he felt as if he hadn’t slept at all.

Anne spent the next day furiously trying to plan a time to meet with Roy and talk with him. She desperately wants to go back to how things were and not fight. Finally, after a few days, Anne met Roy for lunch on campus. She waited for him and tried her best to put on a happy face. When Roy got there Anne stood and hugged him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She could tell he was still upset.

“Look, I want to fix this. We were happy there is no reason to let this get in our way, Roy.” Anne started hoping that this conversation would be more productive than their texts had been.

“I want that too. I am sorry I got angry. It is just hard when it feels like I am in competition with another man for your affection.” Roy reached out to hold her hand across the table.

“You aren’t in competition. Gilbert is my friend, nothing more, I promise.” Anne squeezed his hand back feeling like this was going exactly the way she wanted it too. “do you trust me?” Anne asked

“of course I trust you, darling, it is him I am skeptical about,” Roy answered.

“If you trust me, then trust me that I trust him” Anne reassured Roy.

“Okay, sweetie” Roy conceded

The rest of the lunch went fine and they planned to go out during the weekend. Anne was surprised by how easy the conversation went but was pleased that things seemed to be heading in the right direction. 

Gilbert woke up the day after he walked in on Anne and Roy’s fight determined to make her life as easy as possible, it was time he stopped being selfish. Gilbert also knew he wouldn’t be able to just cut ties either, so he spent several days find a balance between best friend and distant roommate. He tried his best to walk that line for the next few weeks as Anne and Roy seemed to rebuild some of what was destroyed with the fight. As Anne seemed to return to her normal bubbly self Gilbert smiled more too. He wanted to see Anne happy, that’s all he wanted and if it took him giving up his petty games then he would do it every day. 

Semester rolled on and days turned to weeks as Anne and Roy seemed to be back to where they were before, Roy was spending more nights in Anne’s room. Gilbert was always careful to leave extra early those days or late after Roy had already left. They stayed in this stasis that seemed to keep everyone content. Gilbert spent more time in labs and the library hoping to avoid the apartment whenever Roy was around. It hurt to spend so much time away from her, but he knew that was the way to keep her happy, well at least the way to keep her relationship happy.

As summer due closer and they made plans to go back to Avonlea Anne seemed hesitant to make any firm plans.

“Anne, we both want to go home, right? So what’s the hold-up?” Gilbert was confused at her hesitation in the conversation she was normally the one pushing to leave as soon as possible to get home.

“It is just….” Anne trailed off seeming to rearrange her thoughts. “Roy wants to visit Avonlea this summer.” She finished with a sigh

“Okay, and you don’t want him too?” Gilbert said cautiously hoping he didn’t misinterpret the mean behind Anne’s words

“It isn’t that I don’t want him too” Anne jumped to defend “it just seems a little fast, right? Like we have only been dating like 8 months. It just all seems a little rushed.” Anne stood up and started pacing

Gilbert chuckled quietly as possible. Anne was rarely hesitant about things. She normally was so confident in her decisions that there was nothing you could do to stop her so to see her so worried was odd. Gilbert dropped his head and decided he needed to pull her out of this cycle before it got too far. He stood up and stood in her pacing path and grabbed her hands.

“Anne, what are you worried about, really?” Gilbert held her gaze.

“Roy comes from such a different world then you and I. Avonlea is nothing like where he grew up, he had maids and tutors and stuff. What if they don’t like him?” She paused “what if he doesn’t like them?” Anne confessed to her fear. That Roy would reject the place and people she called home.

“Well, I have a few thoughts about that. One: he loves you, Anne, I doubt he will hate it. Two: I think everyone will adore him” Gilbert hate to admit it, but he knew it was true. “And three: if he doesn’t like it or the people then he doesn’t understand what they mean to you and how much you love Avonlea.” Gilbert finished. And it was true if Roy couldn’t see what Avonlea meant to Anne he doesn’t love her the way he claimed he did. A tiny part of him hoped that was true.

Finals came and went as they always do in a flurry of caffeine, late nights, junk food as the college students desperately filled every last brain cell they had with information. Once they were over Ann and Gilbert packed their bags and drove home. Gilbert was so happy that Roy was not going to be driving back to Avonlea with them. He loved their long drives and didn’t know how he would do spending 16 hours straight with Roy. The plan was that Roy would go see his family first and then he would arrive in Avonlea the third week of vacation stay for two weeks and then head home again before returning to Toronto for the start of the semester.

Arriving home always was a blissful feeling for Anne, she would take the deepest breath possible and inhale all the scents that Avonlea had to offer, and exhale the busy city life she lived in Toronto. Here she was Anne of Green Gables, her truest self. Anne spent the first day doting on Matthew and telling him everything that had happened in Toronto, about her classes, about the newspaper, about her friends. They continued their morning walks before they would start chores on the farm. Jerry’s brother had started helping on the farm more constantly, but Matthew insisted on doing what he could and that he was still useful.

Summers at the orchard were busy as they prepared for harvest in a few months and Gilbert loved throwing himself full force into the work he missed in Toronto, as much as Gilbert loved his books he loved pushing himself to exhaustion knowing that he would see his labor pay off come harvest. Bash laughed as Gilbert would wake early each morning and make his way to the barn and start morning chores. This was different than winter when he was avoiding Anne, this was his desire to feel connected to the land and his home.

The first week home was filled with dinner with friends and late-night bonfires at the ruins. Summer seemed to settle into the hearts of the Avonlea college kids. Moonshine was passed around much like on their graduation night, stories of tryst and parties shared as the alcohol flowed. The firelight flickered across Anne’s face warming her against the night air. The tipsier she got the more she leaned on Gilbert who was far less intoxicated than she. Diana even in her drunken state looked over at him with knowing eyes and a smile.

“Anne are you excited to have Roy visit next week?” Diana asked while pulling her friend up to dance around the fire.

“Who? Oh, Roy. Sure.” Anne’s fuzzy mind struggled to focus on the question. As Anne answered Diana through Gilbert a look that he couldn’t quite decipher. Her eyes a mix of pity and I told you so that only Diana Berry could manage even while drunk.

The girls were dancing around the fire laughing and giggling as they went pulling the boys in one at a time into the chaos. After a few minutes of excitement, Tilly had an idea.

“We should do that silly squad dance they taught in jr. high!” She informed the group

“The Dash white sergeant, a valent effort to keep us from actually dancing with boys that failed miserably since I never wanted to dance with them anyway,” Jane shouted as she grabbed Josie by the hips. 

Tilly grabbed her phone and changed the song to a horrible country tune that seems to be centuries old, but everyone was just drunk enough to along with the plan. They fell into lines of three facing each other as the song started to call out actions. It was chaos at its best, but it didn’t take long before the bunch actually remembered the dance and was able to follow along. Halfway through Gilbert looked up at Anne who stood across from him and there was pure mischief in his eyes. As she stepped forward reach across his body grabbed Diana’s hand with his right and Anne’s with his left and spun them so they switched places, each followed along before they even knew what was happening. Anne laughed they moved through the next few counts of the song till it was time to pair off and she was met Gilbert face to face. His arms rested on her waist as he grabbed her hand and started spinner her around. 

Light from the fire made Anne’s hair glow as she threw her head back laughing, Gilbert spun them around the fire as he held her close. The song ended and they stood there together. Anne looked at Gilbert as he still held on to her, for just a moment there was nothing but the two of them. The world around them melted away, Anne noticed something she hadn’t see in Gilbert's eyes before. Maybe it was the firelight playing tricks or the shadows but she couldn’t help but see adoration like never before. As quickly as the moment came it left at Tilly changed the music back to her normal playlist. Anne and Gilbert broke apart and rejoined reality.

The day that Roy was supposed to be arrive dawned early with the summer sun and Anne was equally nervous as excited. Anne woke and went on her morning walk with Matthew before completing her morning chores. She showered and put on a summer dress before leaving for the train station. Roy had flown into Charlottetown last night and was taking the train to Avonlea this morning. Anne bounced on her heels as she waited for Roy to get off the train anxiously peeking around as passengers stepped off. Anne must have missed him in the hustle of everyone because before she knew it Roy was right in front of her holding flowers, a dozen red roses. Anne gasped in surprise as he leaned down to hug her and give her a quick kiss. Anne ushered him to the car for the short drive back to green gables. Anne filled the car ride with talk of home and all the things she loved about Avonlea. She pointed out her favorite trees to climb and what directions the beach was and the best place to go riding. Roy smile and nodded politely as she animatedly described the town she loved so dearly.

Arriving at Green Gables was a ruckus affair. The Lacroix family had conveniently stopped by for lunch today and were quickly introduced as family. Roy took it with grace, but his face briefly betrayed his surprise at meeting the man who he was told was Gilbert's brother. Beyond that moment introductions went well and everyone had plenty of questions for Roy, each hiding meaning and purpose that he was oblivious to. 

“What are you studying Roy?” Bash already knew the answer

“literature with a focus in poetry, and recently I have decided to try and double major in business” Roy tagged on that last bit that even Anne didn’t know

“When did you decide that?” Anne was the first to answer

“Just recently, He and I were discussing it soon after I arrived home,” Roy explained to the group, leaving Anne confused.

“Well a double major is ambitious that is for sure” Mary added trying to ease the tension now felt.

“Well if I want a job in my dad’s company after graduation it has to happen,” Roy explained his new academic choice, Anne got up and walked to the kitchen. Bash and Mary carried on polite conversation.

After getting Roy settled in the guest room Anne and Roy made their way down to the beach where everyone was waiting for them. Everyone had brought something to share for lunch and they spread out several towels with their makeshift buffet. Roy was peppered with questions throughout the afternoon about his studies, family, future plans and no one was as ruthless as Ms. Diana Berry. Anne apologized several times for her bosom friend but it didn’t seem to stop Diana. After the investigation ended Diana still not sure what she thought of Roy the group took to the water for some swimming and water games.

Gilbert had avoided lunch with the Cuthbert’s but he knew if he didn’t go to the beach it would look suspicious so he had gone for a ride that morning and decide to ride down to the beach rather than drive. Being with all their friends and Roy was easier then he thought, Gilbert was able to get up and play football with moody and Charlie or go make sure midnight was okay. He managed to get through the whole afternoon with enough interaction with Roy to not raise suspicion but not enough that he had to have a whole conversation with the guy.

Later that night he was over at Moody’s watching the hockey game. Moody had decided to stay in Avonlea and take classes at the community college nearby while working for his dad's store, he had moved out just a few months ago and loved having Gilbert over when he was home. The last break rolled around in the game and moody went to grab another beer when he walked back into the living room.

“So you really don’t like this Roy guy, do you?” Moody asked completely out of the blue

Gilbert looked at him bewildered before trying to deny it. “I don’t mind Roy, what are you talking about?”

“I may not be as smart as you, but I have known you since pre-school dude. You hate the guy.” Moody laughed at Gilbert's feeble attempt to deny it

“I don’t hate him. It’s just…” Gilbert tried to find a way to describe his feelings in a way that didn’t give him away and before he could do that Moody filled in his thought

“you just still love her, like you always have” Moody was never one for books, but people, people moody could read far easier.

“Damn moods, how do you always do that.” Gilbert gave up knowing he couldn’t hide anything from his best friend.

“you can’t hide shit from me and you know it.” Moody laughed “it must suck, seeing her with him.” Moody voice got a little somber

“It’s hell. I had been being a dick about, I would hug her and be all close to her, but then he got mad at her for it and they got on in this huge fight and it was all my fault. So I decided it was better to see her happy than be a selfish prick about it. So I have just avoided being around him since then. He makes her happy, that is what is important.” Gilbert told someone for the first time

“well I am glad you pulled your head out of your ass, but it still hurts.” Moody consoled his friend. The last Period started for the game and conversation died down again.

The morning after the beach came and Anne rose with the sun. She and Matthew went out for their walk as usual crossing to the south field this morning. They walked in silence, Matthew stopped to check crops a few times, and then they would continue.

“Matthew, what do you think about Roy?” Anne looked to Matthew

“ He is a fine young man.” Matthew looked back at her smiling.

“I know that, but do you like him?” Anne needed to know what Matthew thought.

“Yes, he is a polite boy he makes you happy. What isn’t to like.” Matthew knew Anne was seeking his approval but he felt it was more important that she approved of her own choice.

“Matthew...” Anne whined.

“Are you happy Anne?” Matthew asked back

“Of course I am happy” she answered.

“ Do you approve of him? You have always set high standards for yourself. You never need me and Marilla to push you to do your best, but we encouraged you to be the best Anne you could be. Does he encourage you to be the best Anne you can be?” Matthew dropped his causal wisdom on Anne yet again.

Anne finished their walk in silence contemplating what Matthew had asked her. Did Roy push her to be the Best Anne she could be? He loved her writing and told her she was brilliant constantly. He was good for her. 

Anne and Matthew arrived back at the house in time for breakfast. Roy wasn’t up yet, but he had been traveling for a few days so Anne figured he needed to catch up on some extra sleep. Matthew and Marilla discussed chores and shopping that needed to be done for the farm over breakfast while Anne piped in with where she could help. With tasks divided each set out for their day. Anne started at the chicken coop collecting eggs before heading to the barn to tend to the horses. Gilbert and Bash were over already helping mend some of the fences in the south field.   
After Anne finished with the chickens and the horses she made her way back into the house to wash her hands before heading out to take laundry off the drying line. Right as she was about to walk out the back door she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking back over her shoulder she saw a barley a wake Roy rub his eyes and stare into the empty kitchen. She laughed that he had slept in so late. She set her basket down and walked back to the kitchen.   
“Good morning sleepy head.” Anne teased as she sat down on the kitchen table.   
“Sleepyhead? What time is it?” Roy looked confused.   
“It's already 8:45, the rest of the farm has been awake for four hours. I’ve already finished morning chores and am helping Marilla with laundry.” Anne’s explained amusedly.   
“I take it that means you’ve already had breakfast?” Roy was still trying to clear his foggy mind.  
“Yup” Anne confirmed, but quickly realized he had missed breakfast. “Well, I can make something for you real quick.” Anne started rummaging around for something for Roy to eat.   
“Thanks” his response came as he sat down at the table.   
Anne in the middle of pulling out some yogurt from the fridge and some granola and fresh fruit saw Roy sitting at the table, she huffed a little at his lack of initiative. Setting the food on the table she kissed his cheek.   
“I’ve really got to keep moving. Make sure you put the yogurt away when you're done and wash your dishes. I’ll be back in a little while.” Anne instructed before picking her basket back up and walked out the front door.   
Roy sat there for just a moment trying to process what was going on this morning. He put his breakfast together in the bowl Anne had grabbed, now that it was quiet in the kitchen Roy could hear sounds coming from outside the house. There was a dull thud coming from the front side of the house, he could also hear a cow somewhere. As he ate his breakfast in silence he realized this stay with Anne was going to be different than anything he had ever experienced. 

The week finished out with Avonlea outings and walks on the farm. Anne took Roy everywhere she could think of, her favorite tree to climb, her favorite thinking spot, her favorite coffee shop with the brownies she loved. He smiled and nodded his way through the town and one night after being there a week Anne asked Roy

“so what do you think about Avonlea now that you have seen it first hand?” Anne bounced in her seat.

“It’s quaint,” Roy replied.

“Okay, and what else?” Anne couldn’t imagine using just one word to describe her beloved Avonlea so how could this poet do so.

“It… It’s cozy.” Roy offered a new word.

While Anne didn’t disagree with these words to describe Avonlea, she also couldn’t boil it down to just quaint and cozy. She was a little disappointed in his response, but she knew small-town life wasn’t for everyone. Roy had grown up in Toronto, so this was a major change for him. Not everyone has to love Avonlea the way she did.

Roy’s time in Avonlea came to an uneventful end, Anne drove him to the train station kissed him goodbye, and returned to Green Gables. She wasn’t as sad as she expected to be seeing the train pull away from the station, she would see him in a few weeks. ay from the station, she would see him in a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I am sorry for the long chapter, but I'm not. Thanks for making it this far, seeing that people read this and want more of it makes my heart happy. Our dear Gilbert is wracked with guilt and Anne things this is what love feels like. Neither one knows better and I can't wait to help them out of this situation I put them in.


	9. Moving Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they settle back into school Anne is met with a surprise invitation and Gilbert finds himself desperate to move forward, but is that really forward, or is it backward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to split this chapter, originally it had winter break too. While I was writing it the story ran away from me and was really long, so that will be another chapter, I am almost done writing that so it won’t be too long before that chapter goes up. Fun fact about the author time: I have a 102-page story that sits on the desktop that I haven’t touched in years but I want to finish and publish eventually.

Chapter 9

August 2014

Anne and Gilbert readjusted to Toronto life and started school with little fanfare. Roy returned from seeing his family, the dates were as extravagant as always and Roy had started leaving poems for Anne in her backpack again. Many of them long pieces that were dedicated to a certain part of her body.

It was a few weeks into the semester when Anne and Roy were out to dinner. The restaurant had fancy chandleries and a menu that didn’t list prices. Anne always felt uncomfortable in places like this but Roy insisted that he treat her like the princess she is. Their soups came and went as did their main course and just after dessert had been set on the table Roy had a serious look in his eye.

“Anne, I’ve been thinking.” Roy started in a tone that made Anne squirm “We have been together almost a year now and I think it is time you move in with me.” Roy finished his statement as if it shouldn’t have been a question.

Anne felt a tremendous relief that he hadn’t ask to marry her, but horrible dread at the same time. He hadn’t even asked if she wanted to. They had never talked about living together, he hadn’t even tried dropping sly hints and now he decided it's time. Her thoughts were running wild in her head before Roy’s voice broke into it. At first, his voice sounded distant.

“Anne…. Anne darling are you okay?” Roy tried pulling her back to the conversation.

“yeah…uumm. Roy, we haven’t even talked about living together.” Anne tried articulating some of her previous thoughts.

“Yes well, I figured it was time to take that next step, what is there to discuss.” Roy’s confusion continued

“There is a lot to discuss and the fact you decided this on your own without me, about me, is just a little overwhelming right now.” Anne found her temper starting to flare, but wanted to keep calm as to not cause a scene.

“Sweetheart it is simply the next logical step, I don’t see the problem.” Roy’s voice got tense.

“I think it is time to leave.” Anne simply replied. She stood up before Roy could help her with her chair.

The drive back to Anne’s apartment was silent as she sat in the passenger seat. Roy tried to reach across to hold Anne’s hand and she pulled back at his touch. Getting to the apartment Roy walked Anne to her door where she said goodbye and left his standing on the other side of a locked door. Anne walked to her bedroom and changed into the comfiest clothes she could find. With her PJ pants on and an old Avonlea hockey sweatshirt, one that at one point belong to Gilbert, Anne made her way to the kitchen and started some popcorn, she was still hungry. 

Gilbert hearing Anne come home was surprised, it was early for her to be out with Roy. He figured he would give them space, but he never heard Roy’s voice. After a few minutes, he heard Anne shuffling around the kitchen. He decided it was safe to check on her. He left his room and peeked around the corner of the kitchen there Anne stood in his old hoodie and flannel pants eating a spoonful of peanut butter waiting for her popcorn to finish. He laughed just a little at the sight, but he also knew what it meant. She was deeply sad about something. 

“Hey, your home early.” Gilbert started as gently as possible.

“It isn’t crazy to think he would talk to me about it, Right?” Anne pondered out loud.

“Talk to you about what?” Gilbert was use to Anne starting in the middle of a thought.

“Roy wants me to move in with him.” Anne’s back was turned so gilbert had just enough time to control his reaction before she turned around. “but he never talked to me about it, he didn’t even really ask me. It was more of a statement of fact. ‘ _'_ _I think it is time you move in with me’_ is what he said.” Anne continued her rant as she grabbed a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator before walking into the living room. Gilbert followed her.

“So he informed you that you should move in with him while you were at dinner tonight?” Gilbert wanted to make sure he had the story straight. His heart sank, he loved living with Anne.

“Pretty much,” Anne confirmed.

“Okay well, I can start looking for a new roommate.” Gilbert tried to keep calm.

“What?!” Anne practically shouted “you want me to leave?” her voice cracked just a little.

“No of course I don’t, but I can’t afford this on my own.” Gilbert tried to keep his voice steady.

“I am not moving in with Roy Gilbert. I told him no.” Anne asserts. “Well, actually I never really gave him an answer now that I think about it. I just kind of gave him the silent treatment after he didn’t understand why I was upset that he never talked to me about it.” Anne realized.

“Okay.” Gilbert didn’t really know what he was supposed to say to all of this. 

“I just don’t understand, he has never even mentioned that he wanted me to move in and then tonight he informs me that our relationship has reached some invisible line and now we move in together.” Anne continued to vent her frustrations.

“I’m sorry Anne that sucks.” Gilbert knew she wasn’t done yet.

“I mean how does a person go around thinking you can just tell someone they are moving in with you. I don’t get it. Do you get it?” Anne turned the question on Gilbert.

“I don’t Anne-girl, but I don’t think you or me ever will.” Gilbert was desperately trying to not get angry and jealous “either way, I suggest you pour yourself a large glass of wine and we watch a shitty movie.” He hoped this would distract her.

They found a movie and within half an hour Anne was passed out laying her head in Gilbert's lap. He laughed, Gilbert picked her up as he had so many times before. After getting her settled in bed, he looked at her. He had stopped himself from this part of his ritual for almost a year now, but he couldn’t help himself. Gilbert leaned down, brushed the hair off her forehead, and gave her a soft kiss. He knew he shouldn’t, but his heart moved him not his head. Closing the door he went to his room and lay down. He should try and get over Anne all it was doing was hurting him. 

Falls settles on to campus, the leaves burn a dark red and cling to the branches of the trees. It takes a few weeks for Anne and Roy to return to normal, but as always Anne gives her all to make the relationship work, she begins spending some nights at Roy’s apartment as a middle ground, but it is maybe once a week. Anne just doesn’t feel the same in the sky-high apartment with sleek metals and black and white furniture.

Since the start of this semester Anne was promoted to an editor for the politics section of _The Varsity_ , she is excited and honored to fill the role. This also means she needs to stay in the good graces of the editor in chief, she really hopes to claim that honor next year. In an attempt to make herself indispensable she starts attending more of the social outings and hanging out with more of the other editors. That is how she finds herself in a bar just off campus after another successful edition was printed. Roy had his arm slung over her shoulder and was already a little unsteady on his feet. The difference tonight from the other nights spent with the newspaper crew was that Gilbert was here tonight. He had finally agreed to come out tonight after weeks of Anne begging, she wasn’t sure what was different this week. She should have been happy he was here, actually getting out and socializing for once since he started school, but she couldn’t get rid of the knot in her stomach when she watched Christine laughed at something that wasn’t even that funny. The moment Gilbert had stepped in the bar Christine swooped in and hasn’t left his side since.

The night wore on, Anne and Roy were dancing when she caught a glimpse of Gilbert with his hands on Christine’s hips swaying to the music. The knot in her stomach grew. She just didn’t like Christine; Gilbert deserved someone better than, they would make a bad pair. None of these thoughts eased her mind. Soon she couldn’t watch any longer.

“Roy I have a headache, I need to go home.” Anne half-shouted over the music.

“Sure honey” Roy didn’t even think twice about it. “should we tell Gilbert?”

“I don’t want to disturb him, I’ll send him a text so if he knows.” Anne just couldn’t stomach seeing him with Christine there too.

Anne and Roy silently slipped out, Anne truly didn’t feel good, maybe it was a mix of the alcohol and loud music, and maybe she was dehydrated. Anne knew she hadn’t liked seeing Gilbert with Christine, but she kept chalking it up to knowing how bad of a pair they would be. They were ill-suited for each other. Gilbert deserves someone sweeter than Christine. Anne and Roy got back to the apartment and she changed immediately after walking in the door. Roy offered to stay with her but she convinced him she just needed some sleep. Giving him a quick kiss goodbye Anne ushered him out the door before crawling into her own bed. She woke up hearing Gilbert stumble into the apartment, after a few minutes it was quiet, she went back to sleep. 

The night out would do Gilbert some good, He has been so focused on classes that it would be nice to have a night off. That was what he told himself when he finally accepted Anne’s invitation to go out with the newspaper crew. If he was going to get over Anne he needed to get out of the house. He didn’t know that he would be greeted by Christine, an editor a year old than him and Anne. She was pretty and wasn’t shy about her intentions towards Gilbert. It was easy for him to let her hang on his arm or shoulder. It was easy when she pulled him on the dance floor to hold her hips and let her sway her body to the beat. It was easy. I didn’t feel particularly good or bad, it was just easy and got easier the more drinks he had.

He didn’t notice Anne sneak out with Roy because Christine had picked that moment to turn them in the other direction. Christine wasn’t stupid she had seen gilbert bring Anne lunch or a book she forgot enough times to know he was smitten with her and that she was blind to it. She also knew that gilbert was a hot pre-med student who needed to blow off steam and if she could be that for him she would.

It was nearly an hour before Gilbert checked his phone and saw that Anne had left without telling him. He tossed back his shot and turned his attention back to Christine. Between the alcohol and the guilt, he wouldn’t remember much in the morning anyway.

Gilbert woke up the next morning thankful there was no one in his bed with him. He did see a glass of water, a bottle of Gatorade, and a bottle of aspirin sitting on his nightstand he knows he didn’t put there. He chugs the water and pops 2 aspirin before opening the Gatorade and headed to the kitchen. He didn’t have to be in the hospital till noon so he had time to nurse his hangover, he tried to be a quiet as possible assuming Roy had stayed the night after they left the club. To his surprise, only Anne emerged from her room in the morning. 

The morning was quiet and they talked about school, and the newspaper, and everything that wasn’t talking about last night. They silently agreed on this unspoken rule, if gilbert didn’t talk about Christine Anne wouldn’t ask. And so that is how it went.

A few days later Gilbert got a text from Christine asking if he wanted to get coffee with her between his classes, he accepted. After a few more coffee and a lunch date or two, Anne broke the silence.

“You can bring Christine over if you want,” Anne announced suddenly over dinner one night. Gilbert looked up at her with confusion. “You and Christine can hang out here, but she is never over here. I wanted to tell you that she can come over if you want. Never mind.” Anne finished.

“Thanks for the reassurance. I haven’t been avoiding bringing her here it just hasn’t happened.” Gilbert tried to ease whatever the tension was coming off of Anne.

“Okay.” They fell back into a companionable silence.

Gilbert didn’t know how it happened, but he started dating Christine. What had started as a few coffee dates had soon turned into a relationship, he didn’t know when it happened but all of a sudden he found himself as Christine’s boyfriend. He didn’t dislike it and it was something to keep his mind off Anne, he was trying to move forward. The semester pressed on as always a slow beating drum marching forward at a pace that was glacial and light speed at the same time.

Plans were made for winter break, Anne and Gilbert would make the 16-hour drive. Roy was unable to visit Avonlea due to his family traveling to Italy for Christmas and Gilbert never even thought to invite Christine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you have made it to the end once again. This chapter isn’t my fav, but I am really excited for the next chapter so just sit tight for me! As always I love your Kudos and comments!


	10. The snow blows cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Break comes with some ups and downs. The gang is back together for the break and are asking questions of our two friends, questions they aren't really sure how to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the reason I split the chapter because this part completely ran away from me. I love this chapter and actually have more I could add to it but decided it had already gotten pretty long. So here it is. Fun fact time: I finished my degree in Social work and I am now working on getting my American Sign Language interpreters license.

December 2014

Without Roy or Christine around them, Anne and Gilbert found it easy to slip into old habits. Anne spent time over at the orchard house baking with Mary or helping Sebastian learn to knit, a skill he was determined to conquer. The cold weather hindered the group of friends from gathering out at the runes, but they found time to catch up over lunches and coffee. Matthew had to head to Nova Scotia for a doctor’s appointment with his cardiologist about a week and a half into the break so Anne invited all the girls to have a sleepover at Green Gables just like they use to.

The girls brought cookies and snacks just like the old days, but now they had alcohol added to the mix. They were all spread out on blankets and pillows in the living room with a roaring fire going. The peals of laughter only dampened by the snow outside.

Jane and Josie were cuddled up together, ruby was all snuggled up in footie Pajamas, Tilly had her head in Ruby’s lap so she would play with her hair, and Dianna and Anne were leaning on one another.

The girls had thoroughly interrogated Diana about her new boyfriend Fred, she met Fred at school and the surprising part was her parents approved of him, it was shocking really. He could put on a perfect “respectable” act, but I wasn’t actually that stuffy or boring. He was perfect for Diana.

“It’s been amazing, but mother is already asking if we have talked about getting married yet and we’ve barely been together for 6 months.” Diana grumped at the end.

“Well with as perfect as he sounds I am not surprised Mrs. Elizabeth Barry is chomping at the bit.” Anne laughed

“What about you Anne, have you and Roy talked about getting married?” Ruby asked as she bounced disrupting Tilly’s dosing.

“What? No. We haven’t talked about marriage at all.” Anne was surprised by the question

“Well you two have been together for over a year now and it has never come up? Do you want to marry him, Anne?” Ruby seemed deeply perplexed by the idea.

“I don’t know, that’s a big decision. One I haven’t thought about and don’t plan on thinking about anytime soon. Wait Ruby have you and Moody talked about getting married?” Anne turned the tables on the blonde girl.

Ruby did her best to hide the blush, but it was impossible. She broke into a fit of giggles before even being able to answer the question. Once she composed herself again she responded in an all too casual tone

“Maybe,” her smile betrayed her

Diana jumped first to respond first.

“so that’s a yes! Ruby spill!” Diana had lunged towards the blonde and started tickling her to force a confession. This quickly dissolved into a pillow fight between all the girls and when they had finally settled Ruby told them.

“Well we’ve been together nearly two years and Moody is thinking about opening a new branch of his dad’s store in Summer Side and we were talking about future plans and stuff and then he asked what I wanted to do, and I told him whatever he wanted to do. So after that, it just became a normal topic and that was a few months ago. But last week I saw him looking at rings online and he was asking which ones I liked and stuff so…” Ruby trailed off with another giggle. The girls all laughed before Ruby turned the conversation once again. “So what about you too all snuggled up over there?” Ruby looked at Jane and Josie.

Josie looked offended and Jane just kissed her head. Jane spoke first

“We are happy where we are but it isn’t off the table.” Jane’s pre-law answer didn’t satisfy the group.

“So are we talking like once you graduate law school in a billion years or like next summer?” Tilly taunted. Josie grabbed the pillow next to her and launched it at her.

“All I will say is this: you all know I am not a patient person when I know what I want.” She ended her statement with a little more than a quick kiss with her girlfriend

The rest of the night was filled with margaritas, snacks, and bag Hallmark movies. Each of the girls fell asleep one by one leaving Anne to turn off the TV. Anne’s mind kept traveling back to the earlier conversation. Should she know if she wants to marry Roy yet? She truly had never thought about it, she needed more time to make up her mind. That’s all. 

Christmas came in a flash, soon the Blythe/Lacroix family was over at Green Gables around the table sharing dinner. Anne looked around and it felt perfect, she could scarcely remember a time when she felt as happy as she did with her all her found family around her. She smiled and a few years started to well in her eyes. Gilbert looked over at her.

“Anne-girl are you okay?” Gilbert put his hand on her leg.

“Yeah, this is just perfect.” She looked around the table one more time “I am so happy to have found all of you.” Anne took her hand in his and squeezed it.

The night pressed on with presents and songs, old stories and new ones. The house full of laughter and love between her chosen family, family forge with love and life. Anne went to bed that night wishing she could keep that feeling with her forever.

New years came even faster than Christmas. Soon Anne’s beautiful family was surrounding her again this time over at the Orchard house for a New Year’s Eve celebration. The Cuthbert’s had come over for dinner and everyone was enjoying the fire in the living room. It was about 8pm when Delly was yawning.

“I think the little princess is tired.” Bash picked up his daughter.

“Here, Bash let me put her to bed, you and Mary relax tonight.” Anne stood and took Delly from his arms.

“Oh Anne, you don’t have to.” Mary tried to Protest

“I insist. Now enjoy your wine.” Anne tossed over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

Anne walked upstairs to Delly’s room and put her down.

“Now princess Delphine let’s find some pajamas for you.” Anne gave a deep bow. Delphine ran to the bottom drawer of her dresser and pulled out a set of bright blue footie pajamas. “Well, I think those will do well. Now let’s get you changed and teeth brushed.” Anne swooped up the toddler over her shoulder; the air was filled with giggles.

Gilbert had run upstairs to grab his phone charger when he passed the bathroom, Anne was on her knees behind Delly helping her brush her teeth and telling her a story of the strong and daring Princess Delphine of Wisteria. Gilbert stopped in the doorway and just watched. His heart swelled and a warms bloomed in his chest to see Anne and Delly in this sweet and mundane moment. Anne turned and saw him and blushed.

“I was just grabbing my charger when I was captivated by a tale of adventure,” he told the truth.

“Well if you hurry and get that charger you might get a goodnight kiss from the princess.” Anne obviously meant Delphine, but his heart jumped for just a beat thinking about kissing her.

“Well, I better hurry.” He walked away hearing Anne guide Delly back to her room.

By the time Gilbert rejoined them Anne had started in on the second part of Delly’s daring Adventure. Gilbert sat on the floor next to Delly’s bed and listened to the bedtime story as well, equally captivated by Anne. The story finished out with a happy ending and kiss from both Anne and Gilbert to the little girl's forehead. They turned on the night light and closed the door.

Making their way down the stairs Gilbert couldn’t shake the fuzzy feeling that had bloomed in his heart as he and Anne tucked Delly in together. It was easy to see that in the future for them, and as hard as he tried he couldn’t push that feeling aside. He desperately wanted a future with Anne. The guilt of that thought would settle in soon.

It wasn’t much after Anne and Gilbert rejoined their family when they heard the doorbell ring. Everyone’s eyes turn quizzical as they weren’t expecting anybody to join their celebration. Bash stands to answer the door

“It’s probably just the Lynde’s with more cookies.” He hypothesized as he left the room. The general conversation picked back up accepting this answer. I was just a few minutes more when Bash called Gilbert into the kitchen to help with the cookies. Except when Gilbert got to the kitchen he found himself not staring at another tin of cookies from Mrs. Lynde but Christine, his girlfriend that he had nearly forgotten about since coming home.

“Gilbert!” she squealed, rushing over to kiss him. He just kind of stood their hands at his side, shocked. When she let him go he looked at her confused. The guilt set in.

“Christine, it’s such a surprise to see you.” He tried to feign excitement and knew he was doing a poor job. Bash slipped out of the kitchen to make sure no one walked in on this awkward scene.

“That was the hope!” she giggled. “It was really a last-minute decision. My parents and I were flying through Nova Scotia and I thought it was just a small hop, skip, and a jump to see my favorite guy.”

“Your parents aren’t here, are they?” fear flashed in Gilbert's eyes as he looked out the front window.

“No, just me” Christine seemed oblivious to his panic. “Now are you going to introduce me to your family?”

Lead fell deep into Gilbert’s stomach as he walked into the living room with Christine, his eyes scanned the room and when he finally looked at Anne he saw shock and disappointment competing in her eyes all while she tried to hide it on her face, it broke his heart.

“Hey everybody. This is Christine…. My girlfriend.” Gilbert rubbed the back of his head refusing to make eye contact with anybody in the room. Mary, the angel that she is spoke first.

“Hi Christine, I’m Mary Gilbert's sister-in-law and this is his brother Sebastian.” she pointed to her husband. 

“Oh” was Christine let but her face said more than that. Marilla jumped in next.

“I am Marilla and this is my brother Matthew we are Anne’s parents.” The matron added on hoping to ease the growing tension.

“Nice to meet you both.” Christine managed more words after this introduction but it left her equally confused at how everyone in the room is related. 

Anne just gave a small wave “hey.” She didn’t even know how to process this situation.

The night pressed on and the awkward silences started to fill in as conversation began to move again. Polite questions are asked of Christine, what she studies, where she lives, and general small talk questions. Once those questions were out of the way it was back to talk about the farm and the orchard, gossip around Avonlea. Christine sat quietly nodding along in the conversation. She looked over at Anne who was incredibly comfortable in Gilbert’s house and was able to engage in these conversations when she was at a complete loss. To say the least, she was surprised to see Anne here when she arrived. Christine knew they lived together in Toronto and were close friends but she didn’t realize how integrated they were into each other’s lives.

Midnight came and went with shouts of joy, Bash kissed Mary and Gilbert figured he should do the same with Christine, so he gave her a quick peck. She seemed satisfied. It wasn’t long before the Cuthbert’s were on their way home, Gilbert gave each one of them a hug and made sure hats and glove weren’t forgotten. 

Once the house had settled Gilbert showed Christine to the guest room, she was a little disappointed. He bid her good night before shutting the door. Christine sat down on the bed. This was weird.

Morning dawned and the orchard house was up and moving, even in winter there were chores to be done. The guest room is downstairs next to the kitchen which means Christine woke up at 5am to the sound of chatter and cooking. She quickly grabbed her sweatshirt and dressed to fight the morning chill before making her way out of her room with blear eyes.

“Oh good morning Christine, I am sorry we woke you.” Mary apologized seeing the girl emerge in the kitchen.

“It’s okay,” she yawned. Gilbert motioned for her to sit in the chair next to him.

“I’ve got some things I have to finish up, but then I thought we could go into town.” Gilbert offered his plan for the day while he finished ripping up the toast on Delly’s high chair into bite-size pieces for the toddler. “This is Delphine, my niece. She was asleep last night when you got here.”

“She is precious. Sounds good, I am excited to see Avonlea. You have talked so much about it.” This was true both Anne and Gilbert couldn’t shut up about how much they loved their little town, it was adorable. Gilbert reached out and caught Delly’s sippy cup as it nearly tumbled off her tray. Watching Gilbert as he ate his breakfast and helped Delly with her breakfast. He was really good with kids. She had never really been fond of kids and isn’t sure she really wants kids, but if this was any indication it was important to Gilbert.

Breakfast concluded and she went back to her room to get dressed. Once she was ready she walked out of her room and kind of wandered around the house, she found herself in the living room where she met everybody last night. She sat down on the couch without really knowing what to do. She hadn’t realized all the bookshelves when she was in here last night. She stood back up and started looking at the titles. The collection was wide a varied on the lower shelves were kids books that looked well-loved and in easy reach of Delphine. The middle shelves were books of poetry, Alfred Tennyson, Robert Frost, Emily Dickson, Walt Wittman, the list continued. The copies of Wittman look particularly warn in. She kept scanning the shelves and found beginning anatomy textbooks, medical text, and research books. She knew those were Gilberts. When she was about halfway through looking at all of them she heard footsteps enter the room.

“Gilbert has quite the collection, doesn’t he?” Mary helped Delly pull a book from the bottom shelf.

“These are all his?” Christine was surprised.

“Pretty much, he and his dad bought books everywhere they went.”

“Oh.” Was again all she could manage as a response? She didn’t know much about his dad, just that he passed away when he was still in high school.

“So Christine, you work in the newspaper with Anne?” Mary change the topic

“Yeah, I am. I am the editor of the entertainment and social sections.” Christine felt safer with this topic.

“Are you a journalism major as well?”

“Yeah I am, I graduate in May” Christine supplied

“Wow, are you ready? I remember I felt like I knew nothing when I graduated.” Mary laughed.

“I think so. You never really know until your there anyway.” Christine relaxed and the two women fell into casual conversation as Delly played on the floor nearby. 

Gilbert came in and saw Christine sitting and talking with Mary, Christine held several toys she had been handed by Delly. He thought it was cute, but this was different. He just thought it was cute, his chest didn’t get that warm feeling. He immediately thought of the night before watching Anne with Delly. Guilt sunk in his stomach like lead.

“Hey, I am going to grab a quick shower then we can head out.” Gilbert fully stepped into the room.

“Okay!” Christine seemed excited to get the day going.

It was only about 20 more minutes before Gilbert was back downstairs and leading Christine out to his old truck. Gilbert had thought about introducing her to all his Avonlea friends but figured they all had plans already for new years’ day and didn’t want to bother them. So he and Christine went to Gilbert's favorite coffee shop before heading over to the pond to ice skate, Gilbert had grabbed Mary’s skates before they left.

Once they were all laced up and ready to go Gilbert helped Christine up. There were a few other people on the pond enjoying the cold yet sunny day. As Gilbert and Christine took the ice another couple skated up next to them.

“Hey, Gil.” Moody greeted. Ruby who was right next to him waved.

“Hey, moods.” Gilbert gave him and Ruby each a quick hug. Ruby being the angel that she sensed some tension in Gilbert

“Hi, I’m Ruby. This is my boyfriend Moody. We grew up here in Avonlea with Gilbert.” Ruby reached out her hand.

“Hi, I’m Christine. Gilbert’s girlfriend.” She smiled shaking Ruby and Moody’s hand. Gilbert flinched just a fraction as Moody met his eye.

The couples skated together for a few minutes before Ruby saw someone else that she knew and skated off. Gilbert and Christine were chatting about her family's holiday vacation to New York and general topics about school when they decided it was time for lunch. They took off their skates and walked back to the car.

As Gilbert started his car his phone started buzzing constantly. He was worry something had happened with Matthews's heart so he pulled out his phone real quick to me meet with an onslaught of text from his friends.

“YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!!” from moody

“You are fucking with us all, right? Like this is a joke. I swear to God if this isn’t a joke I will castrate you myself.” From Diana

“Dude, why you got a secret girlfriend?” from Jerry.

There were more but they all had varying levels of surprise and or threats regarding the revelation of his relationship. Gilbert quickly put his phone away.

“Just my friend's group text, everyone is saying a happy new year.” He explained away. “Now let’s get some food.”

Driving to the diner only took a few minutes; they were inside warming up again shortly. After they ordered a silence fell.

“So I don’t really know how to ask this without sounding like a complete ass, so here it is. How long are you planning on staying? I don’t mind, really I don’t, I just kind of want to plan it out.” Gilbert tried his best to sound sincere.

“Oh yeah. I was only thinking for a few days. I am thinking about leaving Saturday since I still need to get home before the semester starts.” Christine explains

“Okay, no problem.” Gilbert sighed with relief less than 72 hours left. “okay well if you are planning on leave Saturday the best train out of here is about 10:30, it lets you catch the 11:30 ferry from Charlottetown.” Gilbert informed her.

Conversation idled on with more topics of school before they made their way back to the orchard house. 

Luckily the days flew by and Saturday morning dawned and Gilbert was ready to drop Christine off at the train station. Her being here felt like a weight sitting on him constantly and he couldn’t wait to be free of it. He knew shouldn’t feel that way, but he couldn’t help it. Gilbert had managed to keep Christine away from everyone but Anne and she already knew about Christine so he didn’t have to deal with more questions from her. He knew as soon as she left he was going to get interrogated.

After dropping Christine off at the train station and heading home he sent out a massive group text to all his friends.

“So before you, all try and waterboard me….. Mary, Bash, and Delly are in Charlottetown for the weekend. If you would like you can come over tonight at 7 pm and we will all hang out and you can asking as many questions as you want so long as you bring at least 1.75 liters of alcohol. ” He knew it was going to be a long night might as well make it a drunk one.

**Jerry: responded first “I’ve got the Vodka!”**

**Ruby: “how many bottles of wine is that?”**

**Diana: “3 bottles Ruby and I’ll bring tequila”**

**Jane: “I’ll bring the Whiskey!”**

The rest of the gang chimed in, but Gilbert realized Anne never said anything, his heart sank.

The afternoon rolled on and Gilbert helped Bash and Mary pack their car and get Delphine settled in her car seat before waving to them as they pulled away from the house. Left alone with his own thought for a few hours Gilbert settled into the living room and pulled a battered copy of Whitman off the bookshelf. He always found that reading his dad’s favorite poems felt like his dad was giving him advice right when he needed it. His eyes roamed the pages searching for his father’s wisdom that he desperately needed right now. 

“Sometimes with one I love I fill myself with rage for fear I effuse unreturn’d love, But now I think there is no unreturn’d love, the pay is certain one way or another, I loved a certain person ardently and my love was not return’d, Yet out of that I have written these songs.”

The words stung as Gilbert found their truth cutting, not wishing to dwell on them longer he kept reading the next poem

“Fast-anchor’d eternal O love! O woman I love! O bride! O wife! more resistless than I can tell, the thought of you! Then separate, as disembodied or another born, Ethereal, the last athletic reality, my consolation, I ascend, I float in the regions of your love O man, O sharer of my roving life.”

Gilbert's heart soared as he thought about how Anne anchored him. That she was the bride of adventure and that he would follow her to the ends of the earth. That she looked like a forest sprite when she ran through the woods. Gilbert once again felt as though his dad had used the words of a poet to tell him what he needed to hear. When he got back to school he would end things with Christine, but first, he had to get through tonight.

At about 6pm he heard the front door open, he poked his head around the door and saw Anne unloading her arms of snacks.

“can I help you?” Gilbert asked

Anne jumped out of her skin and let out a small shriek. “God Gil, you scared me.”

“I scared you says the girl who walked into my house without knocking.” Gilbert teased.

“I just thought you might need some help before everyone gets here tonight. I also want to try Mary’s cookie recipe so I came early.” Anne started opening cabinets and pulling out what she would need to start baking.

Gilbert smiled as she moved around his kitchen with ease. Anne began beating the sugar, butter, and egg together.

“do you need any help?” gilbert offered

“if you want to start on the frosting that would be great!” Anne offered

So Gilbert grabbed another bowl and started to work. They worked in silence next to each other for a little while before casual conversation picked up. Gilbert loved these moments, he could see spending the rest of his life next to Anne. It made Gilbert's heart both soar and sink at the same moment.

Diana was the first to arrive “I brought tequila bitches!!” she shouted before stopping dead in her tracks. Gilbert had grabbed Anne around the waist from behind and was spinning her around. Anne laughed and giggled while not really trying to break out of his grasp. “sorry didn’t mean to interrupt something.” Diana’s tone was cold

“Di you weren’t interrupting anything don’t be daft.” Anne took the bottle from Diana’s hand and went to put it on the designated drink table.

As soon as Anne turned her back Diana looked Gilbert in the eye with one of the coldest stares he had ever seen. Her face shifted just as Anne turned back around. “So I am going to turn on some music” Diana walked into the living room as Moody and Ruby arrived shortly after jerry and Charlie showed up then Jane, Josie, and tilly were next. With everyone there, the bottles were opened and the drinks flowed

“Okay, okay okay.” Ruby tried to get everyone’s attention “Gilbert first question! And the one I think we all want to ask. Why didn’t you tell us you have a girlfriend?” The room fell quiet. Gilbert tossed back a shot before answering.

“I know you won’t believe me when I say this, but I forgot.”

“How do you forget you have a girlfriend?” Ruby was very confused.

“I didn’t think we were as serious as a surprise visit home. Next question.” Gilbert promoted.

“How long have you been together?” Jerry piped up. Gilbert took a shot.

“Another great question, I think about 2 or 3 months, I don’t really know.” His face puzzled.

“What was your first date like?” Jane asked. Another shot.

“It was a coffee date I think.”

“Have you slept with her?” Charlie tossed in. Gilbert took a shot, he saw Anne flinch at the question, he took another shot.

“Yeah.” He tone and face told the group how much he regretted it.

“Do you even like this girl?” Josie questioned. The shot burned down his throat.

“I doubt it.”

The room went silent. Anne’s voice cut through his quickly blurring mind.

“Okay, let’s find something else to talk about for the sake of Gilbert's liver.” She looked at Diana with a pleading gaze.

Diana turned up the music and grabbed Ruby’s hand and pulled her up to dance, so most of them were dancing around the living room.

Gilbert stayed on the couch as he watched Anne dance with her friends, no one was quite as drunk as Gilbert, but they all had started catching up. Moody came and sat down next to Gilbert and handed him a bottle of water.

“You don’t like that girl let alone love her. What the fuck are you doing? And please don’t take a shot.” Moody cautioned.

“I don’t know. I wanted to get over Anne and then we were hanging out and all of a sudden she was introducing herself as my girlfriend and I just didn’t stop it. She is nice enough and pretty. Do you want to know a secret?” Gilbert tried to whisper.

“Sure Gil, what's your secret?” Moody laughed at his drunk best friend.

“I am breaking up with her when we go back to Toronto. I don’t love her, I can’t love anyone but Anne.” Gilbert looked for Anne in the room. He smiled watching her dance around his living room. Her hair handing in a long braid down her back.

“I think that's the right choice, Gil.” Moody clapped his shoulder and went dancing with Ruby.

The night pressed on with booze and games, dancing and singing. Gilbert drank more and was close to losing all consciousness by the end of the night.

The boys all crashed in Gilbert’s room and the girls were in the guest room and the living room. They were on couches and the floor wherever they could get comfy in their drunk states last night.

The smell of pancakes wafted through the house as the gaggle of Avonlea college kids came to consciousness. The sound of groans and moans protested the morning light as they made their way into the kitchen one by one. Anne laughed at each of them as they ate their breakfast and drank their coffee. Most of the group went home once they made themselves as presentable as possible after a night of drinking. Anne was the last left at the orchard house giving a glare to her best friend as Diana shouted

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do kids.” As she walked out the door. The house wasn’t too messy as their friends had helped pick up before leaving but furniture needed to be put back in place and some dishes needed to be washed.

Anne started to work in silence, she hadn’t been able to talk to Gilbert at all last night after he answered questions about Christine, she thought they were happy. Gilbert had started on dishes insisting that he wash after Anne made breakfast for everyone. She had started to work on the living room that had been completely rearranged for the impromptu dance party last night. Anne had got the couches and chairs back into place and was working on deciding which blankets needed to be washed and which ones just needed to be refolded when Gilbert joined her in the living room.

“Anne are you mad at me?” Gilbert shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his head.

“No, of course not Gil. Why do you think I am mad at you?” Anne didn’t stop her task or look up at him.

“Because you won’t look at me and you have hardly talked to me since last night.” Gilbert made his case. Anne’s hands dropped to her side and she looked at her feet before looking up to meet his gaze.

“I’m not mad Gil. I am a little confused after the things you said about Christine last night. I thought you were happy together.” Anne explained her thoughts.

“I wanted to be happy with her.” Gil's voice just above a whisper.

“At first I didn’t like that she was dating you, I didn’t think you would be a good match, but the last few weeks I realized that was just me being silly. So then I got used to the idea and now you are saying you aren’t even sure you like her. Gil, why are you with her if you don’t like her? The Gil I know would never lead a girl on like that and the fact that you are is a little upsetting if I am being honest.” Anne let out her small rant.

“I know Anne, that’s why I am breaking up with her when we get back.” Gilbert hung his head in shame.

“I just don’t understand if you never liked her why did you start dating her?” Anne just seemed confused and a little hurt at his point.

Gilbert weighed his options, he couldn’t tell Anne the whole truth, that wasn’t fair to her, but he also couldn’t lie to her, she would see right through that so he found a middle ground.

“It wasn’t that I didn’t like Christine, I liked her well enough. As to why we started dating, honest it was kind of an accident, we went on a few dates and then all of a sudden everyone thought we were dating. The problem is I was trying to get over someone else when that happened. I thought if we started dating I would be able to get over the other person and it would be okay, but it wasn’t. Now that I know I will never stop loving that person I am not going to stay with Christine.” Gilbert said a little more than he intended but he didn’t regret it.

“you love someone? And you never told me. Who is it Gilbert?” Anne stood and stared at him in absolute disbelief

“I can’t tell you right now it's too complicated.” He tried to back out

“Gilbert, I am your best friend. You can tell me anything. Is it someone from home or from school?” Anne pressed. Gilbert hoped this would be his way out.

“it’s someone at school, but they are with someone else right now. Please Anne I will tell you as soon as I can, but I can’t tell you right now.” Gilbert pleaded with her.

“Okay Gil” she crossed over and hugged him. “and here I thought I was the one who wanted a tragical romance.” She teased helping ease the tension that hung in the room.

Gilbert hugged her tight. “I wish I could tell you right now Anne, I really do. And I promise I will tell you the moment I can.”

“I believe you, Gil, I just wish you could be happy. All I want is to see you happy.” Anne smiled up at him.

With that, they finished putting the orchard house back together and sat down in the kitchen munching on some of the cookies Anne had made.

Winter break came to a close as Anne and Gilbert packed up the car and made their way back to their Toronto apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far. We are getting ready to head into some rough waters ahead as our darling protagonist soon face troubles they never expected. As always I love to see your comments and kudos


	11. The Winds of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their school careers moving at an alarming rate Anne and Gilbert have to make choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the time between updates. I cut my hand and needed 7 switches on December 1st so I couldn't type for two weeks and then the holidays snuck up on me. Also, this chapter was killing me I tried to write it so many times and couldn't. so I am not thrilled with it but it will do. Fun fact about the author time: my spouse and I just celebrated 4 years of marriage and I constantly think about what they would do and how they would respond when writing romantic scenes.

Gilbert and Anne prepare for their semester and the grueling task that will be their classes this semester. Roy shows up the day after they arrive in Toronto and he seems to never leave unless they are headed out to eat and then to his place. His presence unnerved Gilbert and Anne seemed more tense than usual as well. Christine doesn’t arrive back in Toronto until the day before classes start so it is almost a week after the semester begins that Gilbert sees her. 

They meet up at a coffee shop, Gilbert gives her a quick kiss on the cheek then sits down across from her. 

“Hey, how has your first week been?” Gilbert tries to make light conversation, but he can tell by the look on her face that this conversation isn’t going to be easy. 

“Good, it’s been good. Um, I don’t want this to be any harder so I am just going to start. I don’t think we should be together anymore.” Christine wasted no time telling him. Gilberts head drops, while he wanted this too he can’t help but feel shame for the situation he put them in. “and if I am being honest Gilbert it’s you not me. I don’t think you want to be with me. I think you love someone else, don’t you?” With just a few simple sentences Christine had picked apart his very soul and laid it bare. 

“Yeah, I do,” Gilbert said, still looking down. He brought his eyes up to look at Christine “I am so sorry. I wanted to be happy with you, I wanted that to not get in the way. I tried, but I couldn’t.” Gilbert reached out to hold her hand. “ you are right, you did nothing wrong. It is my fault and I can never apologize enough for what I did.” Gilbert desperately wanted her to know how bad he felt about this.

“I know Gilbert. How long have you loved Anne?” Christine gave him a small smile.

“I don’t even know anymore, probably since they say she hit me over the head with a volume of Shakespeare’s tragedies, and that was in middle school” Gilbert laughed just a little at the memory.

“if you have loved her that long why haven’t you told her?” Christine pressed. This wasn’t the way she expected the conversation to go, but she couldn’t say she was surprised.

“well until out last year of high school I didn’t realize I was in love with her. We were best friends, but I didn’t know it was love. Then I was scared to ruin our friendship and then we moved in together and I got didn’t want to push her. Then Matthew had a heart attack and she made me promise to make sure things didn’t change between us, then she started dating Roy and I missed my shot. And now I am here and it’s a mess. She doesn’t know and you have to promise not to tell Anne” Gilbert finished his rambling and sighed. “sorry you do not need to hear all this.” Gilbert felt bad for dumping all of that on his now ex-girlfriend. 

“It’s okay, I don’t know how Anne can’t see it, but I won't tell her. But I think I am going to head out.” Christine stood up, Gilbert stood to give her a hug.

“I hope you find someone better than me Christine, you deserve the world,” Gilbert told her. She smiled and started to walk away but stopped and turned back around.

“I am not sure how helpful this is, but I don’t think you missed your shot with Anne. I think you just need to be patient with her.” And with that, she turned around and walked away leaving Gilbert speechless.

He finished his coffee before heading back to the apartment. Gilbert still felt the shame of having lead Christine on but also a lightness because of how well it had ended.

He finished his coffee before heading back to the apartment. Gilbert still felt the shame of having lead Christine on but also a lightness because of how well it had ended.

Walking into the apartment his head was still hung, Anne saw him and rushed to give him a hug.

“How did it go?” Anne hesitantly asked.

“better than I imagined, she actually said it first. She could tell I wasn’t invested. I apologized. I think it will be okay.” Gilbert explained.

“well I made waffles in case it didn’t, do you still want them?” started walking back into the kitchen.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Gilbert followed her.

They ate and chatted about their first week of school. Anne was already pushing herself for the newspaper because she wanted to make editor in chief next year and only had one more semester to earn it. So as they talked and relaxed Gilbert laughed and smiled.

“It's good to see you smile like that again.” Anne laughed.

“Smile like what?” Gil gave her a confused look

“that smile right there, the one that reaches your eyes and crinkles your cheeks.” Anne pointed at his face and Gilbert opened his mouth to respond to Anne’s phone rang. She looked down at it. “it’s Roy. I’ll be right back” What Gil noticed at that moment is that Anne’s smile flickered before it returned. 

The weeks pushed on and Gilbert watched as Anne gave everything she had to the paper, she was in the newsroom every day and coming home late every night. Anne knew that this year was important and pushed herself beyond her limits most weeks knowing that it would pay off when she got her internship placement next year. The time she wasn’t at the newspaper she was with Roy. Anne loved her time with Roy and he was always showering her with compliments. She figured this is what love is, enjoying each other’s company and time, it didn’t have to feel overwhelming, love could be quiet and contentment.

Gilbert also spent his semester diving into his classes, now finally in his upper-division class, he had to start thinking about a focus for his major. He had needed good grades to keep his GPA up but now he needed good grades to score compete against all the other premed students set to apply to med school in a year. Time blurred together and weeks turned to months, the time lost in the library and on late nights studying. It was a good thing that he had school to focus on because otherwise, gilbert would have realized that he and Anne had spent less time together this semester than they had since they were ignoring each other in middle school. While they lived together still Anne spent more nights at Roy's apartment per his request, and beyond that, they were ships in the night. Anne was up late with the paper and gilbert was always up early for labs and volunteer hours at the hospital.

Before either one of them really knew what was happening semester was about to be over and they needed to plan their pilgrimage back to Avonlea. Roy’s family would be touring Europe again this summer, while Anne was invited she declined several times. She wants to see the world but knew she couldn’t give up her time in Avonlea. Gilbert was happy to be headed home to help prepare the orchard for the harvest that fall. He always felt bad about not being home to help so he spent time each summer to make sure Bash was set up for the best possible harvest.

The care ride home started a little awkward, it felt as though they hadn’t talked in months despite living in the same apartment. That lasted about the first hour or two and then normalcy settled in as they got further and further away from Toronto. 

Anne woke up to the sun streaming into her east gable room. The window she opened last night letting in the softest morning breeze. As her thoughts started to clear and her mind started to wake up Anne took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her bed, and the summer wind, the hardwood floors, and everything that was Green Gables, and exhaled the noise in her mind, the late nights and stressful days, the cars and the traffic, everything that was her life in Toronto. Feeling refreshed and ready to take on a day full of nothing Anne got dressed for her day. Matthew and she started their morning walk without question right after breakfast. They talked about classes and the farm, the newspaper, and the new crop. After returning from their walk Anne completed morning chores and then took off for a walk of her own, not really knowing where she was going but knowing the forest called to her on this summer day.

It was almost a week before the whole gang arrived back in Avonlea for the summer, but now that they were all here it called for a celebration!

**“Bitches we are all here so I expect booze and bad decisions tonight at the Sloane barn!”** Charlie had blasted out.

Everyone piped up with what they were bringing to eat and drink and who was in charge of music, as always that job went to Jane. The sun started to set and the gang started to show up a few at a time. Music was already filling the air and the warm air meant they could stay out as long as they wanted. Ruby, Diana, and Anne were already perched upon a makeshift bench as Gilbert brought midnight to a slow trot then a stop before dismounting and tying him up outside the barn. Ruby was already more than a little tipsy.

“Gilbert is so handsome, riding up like a prince on his horse.” She sighed altogether too loud. Everyone laughed as Gilbert entered having just barely overheard Ruby’s comment he sauntered up to her and pulled her to her feet.

“My Lady may I have this dance” and before Ruby could answer he waltzed her across the barn before spinning her out and releasing her straight at Moody.

“I believe your prince charming is right there.” The whole barn fell apart at Gilbert finished his little performance with a bow. Gilbert walked back over to where Anne was sitting and took Ruby’s spot next to her.

“Well, aren’t you quite the charmer Gilbert Blythe.” Anne chuckled as she nudged his shoulder.

The night wore on as the music bleeds into the night air, the laughter carried on the summer breeze and all felt right. Anne once again looked around and couldn’t imagine a better moment than this one. Everyone she loved was here and she couldn’t ask for more.

Anne spent the night at Diana’s house and being far less hungover than her friend she was awake and reading by the window when she got a text. 

**What are you up to for the rest of the day Anne?** Gilbert asked

**not much I figured I would be helping nurse Diana’s hangovers today so I cleared my schedule.** Anne looked over at her still sleeping, friend

**Would you like to go for a ride, we haven’t taken midnight or butterscotch out in a while, I figured it could be fun.** Gilbert loved to go riding with Anne and right now was desperate for some sort of normalcy.

**I would love too, I am at Diana’s so I would need to go home and get butterscotch before.** Anne started getting dressed.

**I am actually already out with Midnight to do you want me to swing by and we can ride to Green Gables together?** Gilbert hit send before he could change his mind

**Yes, please! I will be ready in like 10 minutes.**

**no problem**. Gil really hoped that was true.

Anne tried to quietly rouse Diana and let her know she was going to leave, Diana grunted acknowledgment without ever really waking up. Anne would text her so she knew what was happening. Anne grabbed her backpack and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth and feel as human as possible before Gil got there. All of a sudden she felt nervous, her stomach fluttered in a way it hadn’t since high school. She uses to get nervous around Gil in early high school when she still had a crush on him, but she had gotten over those feelings, right?........ Right? she pushed her panic down just in time to get a text from him

**Waiting down by the barn.**

Anne grabbed her phone and opted to leave the backpack in Diana’s room she would pick it up later, and left to meet Gil.

As she approached the Barry’s barn she couldn’t help but laugh and think of ruby’s comment from last night. He does make quite the dash figure on his horse. Gilbert had stopped Midnight next to the mounting stool that was stationed outside the Barry’s barn so Anne could easily join him on Midnight, he thought of everything. Gilbert. He slipped out of the saddle and let her climb on before climb in behind her.

“Glad you could join me, I was riding alone and just didn’t feel right.” Anne blushed as Gilbert wrapped his arms around her so he could direct Midnight.

Once Anne was settled into the saddle Gilbert swung himself to sit right behind her. They had ridden together countless times and this was no different. That’s what they both kept telling themselves, but Anne blushed as Gilbert wrapped his arms around her so he could guide Midnight.

Once they stopped by Green Gables to Saddle Butterscotch and say hi to Marilla who insisted they each take a muffin or two for breakfast as they were on their way. Anne led them off the back of the property and towards the sea. When they reached the Cliffside Anne slide off Butterscotch and took a deep breath of the salt air, it was always a grounding sensation for Anne. Gilbert dismounted Midnight and stood next to Anne, he followed her example and took a deep breath.

“We can keep going. The ocean is just always too beautiful not to stop and look at it for a moment.” Anne explained.

“No, it feels good to stop and take a breath, but I say once we are done here we race back to the orchard.” Gilbert nudged with his elbow

The salt air filled Anne’s lungs as she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the waves crashing below. She loved to feel small in comparison to the ocean it reminded her to keep life in perspective. She reached out and took Gilbert's hand in hers, he startled at her touch before running his thumb over hers. He knew he should pull his hand away, but he didn’t. He looked at Anne who kept her eyes closed but wore a troubled expression on her face. She stilled before speaking.

“Gil, Thank you. I can’t imagine my life without you.” She turned and looked at him, her eyes carried a weight he hadn’t seen in years. “Gil, promise you will always be my best friend.” Her voice broke as she pleaded with him.

“Always Anne-girl” he pulled her into a hug. “I will always be right beside you no matter what” he threw caution to the wind and kissed the top of her head as he held her for just a moment.

“Good” she pulled back but still remained in his arms. “now I believe you promised me a race back to the orchard!” she laughed as she started to walk towards where butterscotch and midnight were tied up.

Their laughs carried on the wind as each mounted their stead and took off in a sprint. Anne’s red hair trailing behind her looking like a fire left behind. Gilbert couldn’t help but smile seeing her look just as perfect as she always did. They arrived at the orchard in a fit of laughter Anne claiming victory even though they tied.

“Well, let’s get them some feed and rest before you take butterscotch home.” Gilbert knew that the horse would be fine to make the short trip to green gables but wanted to spend more with Anne. Anne agreed and they put the horses in the barn taking off their saddles and brushing them before heading into the house. After getting a snack and some water Anne and Gilbert settled into the living room each with a book for an afternoon of reading. Gilbert sat on the couch and pulled out his book and was surprised when Anne propped a pillow up against Gilberts legs and laid down, holding her book just above her head. He smiled and went back to reading, a while later Gilbert looked down to see Anne’s book resting on her stomach as she slept. He tried to stifle the giggle that escaped hoping not to disturb her. He read for about another hour before drifting off to sleep himself, and that I how bash and mary found them. They looked in on the sight and silenced their laughter, knowing smiles were exchanged as they made their way upstairs.

Anne woke up late in the afternoon, looking up from where she laid she saw Gilbert had also fallen asleep. She tried to sit up as carefully as possible as to not wake him, but the movement caused him to stir.

“I think we were both more tired from last night than we thought.” She laughed as he rubbed his eyes. “I am going to call Marilla really quick, I’ll be right back.” Anne stood and went out to the front yard.

Gilbert made his way into the kitchen looking for something to eat as he and Anne had slept through lunch. As he rummaged around the refrigerator Mary walked into the kitchen.

“you two looked cozy” she teased while standing right behind him.

“god Mary you scared me” Gilbert's hands flew to his chest as if that would calm his heart rate. “you saw that which bash did too. I am never going to hear the end of it.” Gilbert shook his head.

“Nope, you won’t.” Mary laughed before scolding him. “now don’t go and ruin your dinner we will eat in about an hour, is Anne staying?”

“not sure she is on the phone with Marilla now, I let you know as soon as she is off.” Gilbert decided on grabbing an apple and walking out to the front yard to find Anne. Once he found her about 100 yards into the orchard he heard her.

“Roy everything is fine, I just fell asleep this afternoon when I wasn’t expecting to.” It wasn’t a lie. “Yeah, I know you love me.” Gilbert couldn’t help but notice that she didn’t say it back “I know, we will go out where ever you want when I get back to Toronto promise. Okay, I’ll see you then. Bye.” Anne ended the phone call and dropped her head. Gilbert watched as she took a deep breath and turned around. Her eyes went wide as she stopped in her tracks.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, Mary just wanted to know if you were staying for dinner.” Gilbert gave his excuse.

“umm sure, I’ll stay.” Anne didn’t look up from her feet. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean for you to overhear that, he just called right after I talked to Marilla.”

“Anne you don’t have to apologize for talking with your boyfriend.” Anne seemed to almost roll her eyes at that term being used. “I am a little worried because you seem upset, but you don’t need to apologize to me.” Gilbert took a step towards her hoping they could keep the closeness that had come back to them this afternoon. “are you okay Anne?”

“It’s not important and you probably don’t want to hear about it Gilbert.” Anne tried to explain.

“Anne you don’t have to share if you don’t want to, but I am here if you need me.” Gilbert grabbed her hand like she had that morning.

“That breaks the rules.” She mumbled.

“What was that?”

“That breaks the rules” Anne looked up indigently.

“What rules?” Gilbert was confused.

“The rules where I don’t talk to you about Roy, that I don’t bring him up when we are together because you get upset when you hear about him,” Anne said sighed as she finished her words quickly.

“Anne you can talk to me about anything, I am sorry you felt like you couldn’t talk about him. Is there anything you want to talk about?” Gilbert tried to fix whatever these imaginary rules were that he knew to be true but broke his heart.

“I just don’t get it. I thought love was supposed to be magical. I thought it was supposed to be butterflies and an overwhelming sensation, I thought it was supposed to be so much bigger than what I am feeling.” Anne ranted on. “I thought Roy was perfect, he is a writer, he takes me on fancy dates and tells me how beautiful I am. He buys me nice presents and is everything I thought I wanted.” Anne finished quietly.

“Is it not what you want anymore Anne? It is okay if what you want changes.” Gilbert still stood holding her hand but not getting any closer.

Anne was quiet for a minute, she looked out at the orchard, and at Gilbert, somewhere in her, she knew this was what she wanted. She wanted to be here in Avonlea and know that she could come to the orchard whenever she wanted, she knew she wants to see her family and Gilbert as often as possible. So she took a deep shuddering breath and answered his question.

“No, it isn’t what I want anymore. In fact, I don’t know if it is ever what I wanted.” And tears started to fall. Gilbert couldn’t resist anymore and wrapped Anne up in a hug, holding her close.

“I can’t tell you what to do Anne-girl, but I think when we go back to Toronto next week you should talk to Roy,” Gilbert said as he rested his chin on her head.

“I will, I don’t know what I will say, but I will talk with him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! leave a comment or Kudos if you wish! Thanks for sticking with me!


	12. The Darkest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering their last year of university Gilbert and Anne face a cold reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter that started the whole idea for this crazy ride. I hope you enjoy it! Fun fact time: I love a good chosen family theme!

August 2015

Back in Toronto, the apartment was filled with tension every time Roy was there. Anne knew what she needed to do but couldn’t bring herself to do it, what if she was wrong and this was her one shot at love. She second-guessed herself for weeks. It was one of the days Anne felt like she should say something but talked about anything else under the sun. Having been promoted to editor in chief of _The Varsity_ for her senior year Anne took every opportunity she could to avoid Roy and the conversation that loomed. 

Gilbert sat quietly through dinner as Anne told a story of a mishap with the printers right before they were supposed to publish last week and how she had to beg and bribe the IT and maintenance department to fix their printers that night instead of in the morning. Roy was over for dinner and Gilbert kept a friendly demeanor but quite scared if he opened his mouth he would say something about how Roy needed to leave. Gilbert never cared for Roy, he was a pompous ass who didn’t see Anne’s worth and an individual, but he couldn’t say anything about it. He kicked himself mentally every day knowing that Roy had the confidence to do what he had wanted to do for years, kiss Anne. He could tell Anne was avoiding the topic and didn’t want to push her but seeing her staying with Roy hurt too bad. He left the apartment before they started a movie. This became how he coped with his frustration, he couldn’t be near Anne without wanting to ask why she wouldn’t just dump Roy’s ass and move on. So he spent a lot of nights out.

October 2015

He would stay out late and go to bars when he knew Anne had Roy over at the apartment. Several nights he came home barely remembering what apartment he lived in, somehow he would find his way into bed. In the morning he would wake up not in his clothes from last night but in his pajama pants, a glass of water and two aspirin on his nightstand, and a set of clean clothes laid out ready for him. Obviously, he knew it was Anne, there was no one else to do it, but he imagined her doing it all begrudgingly, holding contempt for him at every step. Gilbert never imagined the care she took with him when he stumbled in drunk, never knew when she left her bed with Roy still sleeping in it to tend to him. 

It was a night like this when he tried desperately to be quiet, but he couldn’t find the right damn key for the door.

“Fuck, where is” he slurred at a loud whisper. The door opened before him. He looked up with amazement to find Anne standing on the other side “Sorry Anne-girl.” His eyes dropped and even in his drunken stupor, he felt shame.

“Come on Gil let’s get you in bed.” She took his hand and pulled him inside. She sat him down on the couch and started taking off his shoes.

“I can do that'' He tried to protest but he nearly fell off the couch when he leaned over. Anne propped him back up on the couch.

“How about you work on your jacket, and I’ll work on your shoes” she bargained with him. He slowly nodded and then looked down at the zipper confused. His hands tried to grasp the small lead but he missed twice before he got it and started to drag it down.

Once Anne got his shoes off she helped Gilbert to his feet and pulled off his jacket. Anne pushed him to the bathroom where she had a set of pajama pants waiting for him and his toothbrush already out on the counters. 

“How about you change and brush your teeth, I’ll get you some water.” Anne made sure he was steady on his feet before leaving him to go to the kitchen; she left the door open so that she could help Gilbert if he needed it. Gilbert managed just fine if a little loud, changed and teeth brushed he stumbled his way into his room. Anne followed him from the kitchen with two bottles of water and a bottle of painkillers

Anne kept her gaze down as she handed Gil one of the bottles of water. “You need to finish this before bed” she turned away to set the other bottle and the aspirin on the side table

“I’m sorry Anne girl.” He apologized again.

“You don’t have to apologize for having fun with friends Gil” Anne started opening his draws to find clothes for him tomorrow knowing he would be too hungover to do it himself in the morning. She still couldn’t look at him.

“Anne-girl why won’t you look at me?” he pouted and stood up to walk towards her.

“You’re drunk; you don’t know what you are talking about.” Anne countered moving just out of his slowed grasp

“I have hardly seen your eyes since I got home, I love your eyes.” He turned again to face her. “I’m not supposed to tell you that.” He said as if stating the weather outside.

Anne stopped. She turned and faced him. “You need to go to bed Gil. Come on I’ll tuck you in.” she bargained with her drunk friend once again.

“will you tuck me in like I used to tuck you in on movie nights?” he asked slowly making his way over to his bed.

“And how is that Gil?” Anne asked, genuinely curious now.

“I used to kiss you on the forehead when I knew you were asleep. Oh, that was another thing I wasn’t supposed to tell you. I have lots of things I can’t tell Anne.” He lay down as Anne pulled his comforter up around him.

“What else are you not supposed to tell Anne?” She knew she was playing with fire.

“I can’t tell you, you made me promise to not change things between us. So I don’t tell Anne the things that would change us.” Gilbert barely finishes his sentence before he falls asleep. Anne made sure his phone got plugged in before she stood up to leave his room. She stopped at the door and turned around and walked back to Gilbert and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Back in her room, she laid down next to Roy, he was lightly snoring and turned away from her. Anne stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Gilbert was right Anne couldn’t look at him, because when she did her heart started to race and she got butterflies in her stomach, the feelings she was supposed to have with Roy, but didn’t. And on top of that Gilbert was telling her he had things he couldn’t tell her to keep his promise. Anne didn’t sleep much that night or the next night for that matter, her head swam with thoughts of Gilbert she couldn’t quite shake. 

Viciously hungover and struggling to remember what happened after he got home last night Gilbert threw on his clothes and ran out the door so that he wasn’t late for his new volunteer rotation at the hospital, he had finally been moved to the surgery recovery floor and didn’t want to mess up his opportunity to get his foot in the door before rotations next year. Knowing he wasn’t quite he wasn’t surprised when he heard hushed voices behind Anne’s door. Roy was here, that’s why he was out last night, with that he left quickly not wanting to be caught in between whatever argument he knew was stewing.

Anne woke up to Roy putting on his clothes, none too quietly. “Good Morning, where are you going?” Anne came too after only two hours of sleep.

“Just thought I should get going so you can make Gilbert breakfast and finish nursing his hangover for him.” Roy nearly spat.

Anne sat there stunned; she didn’t know Roy had noticed her get up to take care of Gilbert last night. She couldn’t deny that she had helped him, just like a dozen other nights before. Finally coming back to the conversation Anne got up.

“I am doing no such thing, I WAS thinking about making US breakfast, but now I have changed my mind. He is nursing his own hangover at the hospital this morning anyway.” Anne crossed her arms.

“Either way I am done being second to your roommate who can’t keep his eyes off you.” Roy continued to pull on his shirt.

“What are you talking about; Gilbert has looked at me the same way since we were 16 nothing has changed.” Anne silently adds in her own head ‘he made a promise’. Out loud she ends her statement with “He sees me as his friend nothing more.” She tries to push the thoughts out of her head from last night.

“That’s the problem, Anne. He has liked you since you were 16 and never been man enough to say anything, that’s why he is jealous of me.” Roy stomps out to the living room, Anne follows.

“That’s ridiculous Roy. And either way that is a horribly toxic way to define masculinity. If you are insecure about our relationship talk to me, don’t blame it on him.” Anne tried to calm herself down hoping she could turn this conversation into something productive but knew in her heart that couldn’t happen. Looking at his face Anne could tell Roy was having none of it.

“Really I shouldn’t be jealous you get out of bed with me to go take care of another man; that I had to beg to take you out on dates Friday nights because that was your night with HIM. I shouldn’t be jealous that my girlfriend refuses to move in with me because she prefers to live with that man.” He stops and laughs a cold and empty laugh. “Do you know I tried to make you jealous, I tried! We would go out with the paper and I would let Jenifer drape herself all over me, I would flirt with her back. You did nothing. So do you know what I did, I let it go further. I bought her drinks and danced with her some nights, and do you know what you did? Nothing.” His eyes her set with a cold hard stare, he knew he was hurting her and he wanted it to hurt more. “so I let it go further. A few weeks ago she kissed me, and I didn’t stop her. Why should I? If you didn’t want to be in this relationship what did it matter?” With one last cold laugh, he put the final nail in the coffin “God you didn’t even realize we have been hooking up for weeks.” 

Anne stood motionless. Roy’s words wash over her over and over again, on repeat in her mind. Her anger took over.

“So let me get this straight because you are a jealous asshole, you tried to make me jealous and when I trusted you and didn’t get jealous you took that as a sign that it was okay to cheat on me because I obviously didn’t care enough.” She was now yelling, grateful she had heard gilbert leave this morning

It was Roy’s turn to be silent; Anne took his silence as her opportunity. “You cheat on me and then try and turn around and blame it on me for not caring enough, you are a liar, a manipulator, and a downright asshole. And to top it off I don’t think I ever loved you. So you can storm out of here and be angry but realize this is so much bigger than you being jealous, that I could have lived with. Cheating, you drove that nail into the coffin all by yourself.” 

Two years, almost two years Anne and Roy had been together. It hadn’t been easy, but Anne had always pushed through her doubt and second-guessing, and now she was done. He had started another fight last week, a more frequent occurrence after she refused to move in with him at the beginning of the year. His poets’ words that she fell for over a year and a half ago are the same words that cut through her like a knife now. She has had enough.

“Leave Roy and never come back, I should have left you a long time ago, but I was convinced this is what should look like. I was so wrong and now that I can see that I never want to see you again.” Anne watched as Roy put on his jacket in silence and slammed the door on the way out. She collapsed on the couch. 

Gilbert approached the apartment cautiously, he knew that when Roy and Anne had a fight it could be long and drawn out and loud, very loud. When he heard nothing as he unlocked the door he let out a sigh of relief.

Putting his coat on the rack and his shoes in the stacker Gilbert didn’t notice the lump of blankets on the couch that was breathing. Gilbert went into the kitchen and grabbed more water and another set of pain killers, he was headed to his room when he caught sight of Anne’s bright hair on the couch. Now turning to see that she was curled up in a ball and asleep on the couch Gilbert made his way over to her. She took care of him last night, he could help her today. Gilbert walked over to where Anne lay and started to pick her up.

“Come on Anne-girl let’s get you to bed, you don’t want a kink in your neck” As he picked her up he saw the tear marks now dried on her cheeks. His heart broke just a little bit more. As he carried her to Anne to her bed she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. Anne was still dressed in her pajamas thankfully, so all Gilbert had to do was lay her down in bed. Once she was settled he went to the kitchen and got her a glass of water and some pain killers knowing she would have a headache after crying that hard. As he finished setting everything on her nightstand and turned to leave he heard the tiny voice, one he thought he imagined till he felt Anne’s hand touch his.

“Gil” Anne’s eyes were barely open. “Stay” she pleaded.

“Anne-girl I can’t do that” Another piece of his heart broke as he kneeled down next to her bed to look her in the eye. “That wouldn’t be right.”

Her eyes filled with tears as he held her hand not daring to get any closer. She opened her mouth a few times, but no sound came out. When she finally was able to talk all she got out was “He’s gone now, please stay.” 

Any strength Gilbert had to refuse Anne’s request left his body. Anne’s tear-stained face, red-rimmed eyes, and small voice painted a picture of how the hushed voices he had heard this morning had turned out. Gilbert silently walked around the bed to the other side and slid in behind Anne. She rolled over to face him as he tucked her under his arm and stroked her hair, bidding her back to sleep. Gilbert lay awake wondering what had transpired between Anne and Roy that had left Anne in such a state. Eventually, he fell asleep. 

The afternoon light filtered in through the curtains, bringing Anne back to consciousness. Her bleary mind still mostly asleep snuggled into the figure next to her, she took a deep breath the scent relaxing her body as it was striving to wake up. It took several moments for her to realize, the person next to her was the wrong size to be Roy and didn’t smell like he did in the mornings, the person next to her wasn’t Roy. Memories of venomous words and secrets came rushing back followed by sweet memories of Gilbert tucking her in. He had tried to leave her room and she had asked him to stay. Wrapped around her small body in the still darkness of her room slept, Gilbert Blythe. Her first instinct was to run, to jump out of bed and flee and never talk to him again, but Anne stopped herself. While she didn’t jump out of bed her heart still hammered in her chest. Her mental monologue trying to calm herself down with thoughts of “we use to have sleepover all the time” “he has slept in my bed before, this isn’t any different.” “This is fine, right? Yeah, this is fine” As her mind turned over each thought desperately trying to calm down she didn’t notice Gilbert start to wake.

“Do you know how loud you think Anne-girl?” Gilbert murmured as he pulled her closer, relishing holding her like this again.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up, sorry.” Anne apologized, not fighting his grasp.

“it's fine, what time is it?” Gilbert dismissed her concern and moved on.

“Well I can’t rightly see my alarm clock from where I am at, now can I?” 

“well, I guess I will have to look then,” Gilbert lifted his head to see the glowing red letters “4:30, it's getting late.” He collapsed back onto the pillow. He didn’t want to get out of bed fearing the return of reality, they were so comfy and close he didn’t want to lose that.

“Well then I think I will make us some dinner, how do waffles sound? Breakfast for dinner” Anne sat up looking down at him lying in her bed without his shirt, she blushed before standing and calling back to him. “Come on sleepyhead, I put chocolate chips in your waffles if you hurry.” Anne smiled trying to suppress the blush that covered her face and chest now.

Gilbert sat up and realized what she had been blushing about, he smiled to himself before grabbing his shirt and walking into the kitchen after Anne. She already had a waffle iron out a mixing bowl and measuring cups as she busied herself with breakfast, but her eyes were still red.

“Anne, I know what you are doing.” Gilbert leaned against the counter, it happened to be the one she would need to get into next.

“What are you talking about Gil, I told you I am making breakfast so of course, you know what I am doing.” She looked around the kitchen before realizing where he was standing.

“Anne,” his tone was low. “you are distracting yourself by trying to take care of me instead of yourself.” She stopped rummaging around in the draw for her whisk. “Talk to me Anne-girl I am right here. What happened?” Gilbert took her hands in his and pulled her in front of him. 

Her heavy sigh released the nervous tension she had been holding. 

“Well, Roy and I broke up this morning.” Anne turned away from Gilbert again and started opening random cabinets.

“And….” Gilbert pressed.

“We had a big fight and he tried to blame me and I wasn’t having that.” Anne still didn’t look Gilbert in the eyes.

“Anne, there is something not telling me.” Gilbert reached out for her. She stopped moving. “I’m not going anywhere Anne-girl. I am right here. Please?” Gilbert hugged her from behind.

“He cheated on me, told me I didn’t care enough to even notice. That it was my fault.” Anne finally let out a sob, her body relaxing against his as he couldn’t hold herself together anymore. Holding her hip Gilbert turned her around and held her against his chest as she cried. They stood in the kitchen together Anne clinging to Gilbert as she left a new wave of tears washed over her. Guiding her to the couch Gilbert sat and held her till she was ready.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore” Anne finally lifted her head and wiped away tears.

“Well, I say we spend our night not talking about it by ordering some Chinese food, finding the worst movie we can find, and drinking at least a whole bottle of wine.” Gilbert offered. 

After that night Gilbert and Anne went back to their Friday night movies, back to cuddling on the couch, and back to what they had when they started college. As weeks passed Anne’s smile returned and her passion for all things political and beautiful came racing back. It took less time than she thought to feel free from her relationship with Roy, looking back she realized that what she felt was never love. At first, it was infatuation and then it was an obligation, but never love. 

November 2015(Prolouge)

It was four weeks till the end of term, the wind outside was freezing and snow starting to settle on the ground as Gilbert was getting home late from a rotation at the hospital and normally all the lights would be off at this hour, but they weren’t.

“Anne?” Gilbert called as he slipped off his shoes and coat by the door. No response. He went to check the kitchen, no Anne. The living room, nope. Her bedroom, still no Anne. After turning off all the lights in the rooms that he had checked he noticed the glow coming from behind the bathroom door. He knocked.

“Anne, are you okay?” concern now laced in his voice. If not for the utter silence he wouldn’t have heard the small sniffles that he knew meant she was crying and trying not to. “Anne I am going to open the door, okay?” he heard a noise that he wasn’t quite sure it meant okay or not, but he did anyway.

The sight the greeted him as he opened the door was Anne sitting with her back against the wall, knees squeezed to her chest by her arms, and head face down on her knees. Gilbert sat down next to her,

“Anne, what happened?” she looked up and her eyes were bloodshot, her nose a little puffy, and her hands trembling. She didn’t say anything when she looked him in the eye, Anne collapsed into Gilbert's arms and he held her like that for a while. With her face buried in his chest, he looked around the bathroom. First noticing an empty cardboard box and some brightly colored instructions, then the blue-capped plastic stick sitting on the counter above them. He sighed, we would wait for her, it was hers to tell.

Gilbert didn’t know how long they sat there, he had pulled Anne’s legs across his lap and held her close until she was asleep. Picking her up and carrying her to her bed he was grateful she was already in comfy clothes she could sleep in. He tucked her in and went to his room where is sat on his bed, he couldn’t go to sleep now. He wanted to text Diana but didn’t want to upset Anne even further. After a while of trying to formulate a plan and then realizing that it was a bad idea a few times, Gilbert gave up. He went through the motions of getting ready for bed: change his clothes, put his scrubs in the hamper, go brush his teeth. He stopped before leaving the bathroom and threw the stick in the trash and took out the trash, he didn’t want Anne to have to see that if she woke up in the night.

He slept fitfully and hardly made it to sunrise before he couldn’t say in bed a minute longer. It was Saturday and he didn’t have rotations and Anne didn’t have classes. He got up going to the kitchen to start the coffee, but as he opened the cabinet he stopped. Gilbert put on his shoes and coat to brave the Toronto cold, he walked to the corner store and bought some decaf coffee. Getting back to the apartment he started a pot of coffee then began mixing some pancake batter. What time Anne woke up on Saturdays was a complete gamble, she could be up in a few minutes or a few hours and he never managed to guess right when he tried. So, he but the batter in the fridge poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down with some of his extra studying at the kitchen table, and waited.

It was about an hour later he heard her door open, Gilbert finished his paragraph and looked up. Anne stood in front of him hands hidden in the sleeves of an old sweatshirt that used to be his, leggings and a messy braid down her back. Her eyes were still red-rimmed from the night before. Gilbert got up and got her a cup of coffee with heavy cream and sugar and put it on the table, hoping she would sit down. She did, staring at the cup of coffee.

“I can’t have that Gilbert,” she said so quietly he could barely hear her.

“Yes, you can it is decaf” Her eyes widened at his statement in surprise then immediately filled with tears again. “whatever you need Anne-girl I am here for you” his statement simple and concise and filled with so much sincerity. Lifting her eyes to meet his eyes for the first time.

“Gil, I’m pregnant” he stood up and pulled her into a hug, her head fitting just below his chin. He kissed the top of her head.

“I know Anne-girl and it will be alright because I am right here next to you. I am not going anywhere. I promise.” He whispered over her head.

“I hate him, Gil. I hate Roy” she whispered back giving in again to the grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I am not done yet! we still have their last semester to get through friends. Get ready! I will probably end this fic next chapter and then do a sequel series separately.


	13. Truths reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and gilbert finish out their semester before heading home to Avonlea. Their time together reveals truths they already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! I was having a hard time finishing one chapter.... so I am not you all get one more chapter before the next part of the story.

The next few days were a blur. Anne still had to go to school and finish edits on the newspaper that week, everyone knew something was wrong but no one was willing to ask in fear of her temper. She remembered nothing she learned in classes that week and couldn’t tell you what writers were being published in this week’s paper, but finally, her week was done.

She had an appointment Saturday morning with a local OBGYN that Gilbert had met at the hospital and recommended. Gilbert had offered to go to the doctors with her if she wanted, he knew she could do it by herself but didn’t want her to feel alone. Friday night came and Anne was home late from the newsroom, her body was tired and she was hungry.

Gilbert had finished his last class; he stopped at the grocery store to buy some Sparkling cider for Anne tonight. They couldn’t get wasted on cheap wine or tequila tonight but they could still watch horrible movies and fall asleep together on the couch. Starting dinner as soon as he got home Gilbert knew Anne was going to need to sit down as soon as she got home

And that is exactly what happened. Anne came home and sat down on the couch before removing her shoes and curling up into a ball. Gilbert brought plates into the living room and they sat and ate in silence for a few minutes before Anne opened the conversation.

“I know I have been saying I will go by myself tomorrow and I know I can, I just don’t think I want to. Will you come with me?” Anne didn’t look up from her food.

“Absolutely Anne-girl. I will be there for you whenever you let me.” Gilbert couldn’t help but smile, he wanted to be there for Anne but knew if he pushed he would be shut out completely.

As they finished their dinner and went and changed into her pajamas before settling down. Anne quickly fell asleep, Gilbert ran his fingers through her hair as her breathing evened out, and knew he would be watching the rest of the movie by himself. As credits rolled on the screen Gilbert turned off the TV and picked up Anne and carried her to her room. Settling her under the comforter Gilbert leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He wanted to crawl in bed next to Anne and hold her, but he doesn’t. As if she reads his mind as he turns away, in the same small voice he heard her whisper to him a weeks ago,

“Stay?” she asks Gilbert doesn’t protest like last week, he simply slips off his shirt and climbs into bed right next to Anne. His arms wrap around her and before he can stop himself his hands rest on her stomach. Anne rests her small hand on top of his hand and falls back asleep and it isn’t long before he follows her.

The next morning feels oddly normal, they wake up and have breakfast, make decaf coffee, and put in travel mugs before bundling up against the autumn wind. Making their way to the doctor’s office Anne stops right before entering and takes Gilbert's hand, he squeezed her hand and they continue in. After signing in and waiting Anne is called back a where a Medical Assistant takes her vitals and then directs her to wait in a room for the doctor. Anne is holding gilberts hand when the doctor arrives in. She smiles at Gilbert in recognition and then introduces herself

“Hi, I am Dr. Kylander” The doctor reached out to shake Anne’s hand

“Hi, I am Anne.”

“Nice to meet you, Anne, I have heard wonderful things about you, Gilbert as always it is good to see you again. What can I do for you today.” Dr. Kylander moved the conversation on even while Anne blushed at the idea of Gilbert talking about her.

Anne shakes her hands and goes right back to holding Gilberts. “Well, I took an at-home pregnancy test several days after I was supposed to have my period so…..” Anne trailed off unsure of where to go after that.

“Well then our next step is a urine test here in the office, it will just take a few minutes and then we will move forward from there. I’ll have a nurse bring in a sample cup and then be back when we have results.” Dr. Kylander wait to see if Anne had any questions then left the room, a few minutes after that a nurse brought in a cup and explained where to put it when she was done she showed Anne where the bathroom was and left. 

Anne and Gilbert chatted quietly as they waited for the doctor to return. Anne didn’t know why she felt like she couldn’t speak at full volume, but something inside her told her not to. She hoped this was a bad dream that she would wake up from, that the whole last week had been a figment of her imagination. Deep down Anne knew that wasn’t true but still dreaded hearing the news be made official by the doctor.

When the doctor finally returned to the room she confirmed that Anne was pregnant.

After asking a few more questions about when her last period was and the symptoms she may be feeling. Dr. Kylander explained options that Anne had on how or if she wanted to move forward with the pregnancy. Gilbert sat still as he realized Anne hadn’t really talked about if she wanted to continue with the pregnancy and he knew she had every right to not want to, legally, morally, and emotionally. Anne took a moment to think about her choices, if she really wanted a piece of Roy in her life forever, she had thought about it over the last week not sure what she was going to choose.

“I will be going through with the pregnancy”

“Okay, in that case, it is a little early to do an ultrasound I think we will have better results if we wait another two weeks, so I would like you to schedule an appointment then. Do you have any other questions?”

“We with be traveling back to PEI in just about 3 weeks now, we will be there for the summer and then back for our last semester of school. Should we look for a doctor to follow Anne there as well?” Gilbert asked already kind of knowing the answer.

“Absolutely, once you have a doctor out there give us a call and we can have you release information between us so we can make sure everything goes smoothly.” Dr. Kylander reassured Anne “Okay, don’t forget to make your next appointment and give us a call when you find a doctor on PEI” With that, she stepped out of the room.

After getting her next appointment and getting to the warmth of the car Anne and Gilbert went out to lunch before going home. Finding a shop that sold the biggest plate of French fries with poutine and some hamburgers they sat down for lunch. After some idle chatter and light conversation, Anne could tell something was worrying Gilbert before he said.

“Anne, be honest, how are you doing right now?” his brows furrowed over his eyes with concern.

“Well, not really. I kind of wanted the doctor to tell me it was a false positive but I know that wasn’t true. I thought about not going through with it, but I found that I didn’t want that. So here we are. I have no idea what this will look like, but I know I have all the love and support I could ever ask for. Marilla will be shocked but will then will be excited and insist on everything being ready and perfect months before the baby is born. Mathew will be excited and nervous, he is always nervous about babies, but he loves them. The girls will all dote on this little one and spoil them. So it will be okay.” Anne verbally walked through her thoughts with Gilbert

“I also assumed you would want to finish out next semester, it is your last semester and it will be over before the baby is born, but is that what you want Anne?” Gilbert thought back to the doctor’s office.

“Yes, of course, it will be a little harder, and I will probably take the elevators more than the stairs, but I think I can do it. That way I am done and don’t have to worry about going back unless I want my Masters.”

“Okay, I know this is a big question and you don’t have to have an answer right now but are you wanting to go back to PEI after graduation and stay there with the baby or do you think you will want to stay in Toronto?” Gilbert knew Anne’s plan was to stay in Toronto, after graduation and look for a job. She and Gilbert had planned to continue to share an apartment as he entered medical school.

“I don’t know yet. It would be nice to be home so I have help, but I also don’t know if I can move back in with Marilla long term. And we were planning on still living together for you to go to medical school so I don’t want you to be stranded.” Anne knew it would be nice to be home, but the last few years with Gilbert had been amazing too. “I think we will have to see how the semester goes.”

“Don’t worry about me, we don’t even know if or which medical school I got into” Gilbert tried

“Gil you got into a medical school we both know that, we just need to see which one works best for you” Anne reassured.

“Either the way I won’t find out till may so we don’t need to try and guess right now.” Heading back to the apartment, Gilbert got ready for his afternoon shift at the hospital and Anne took a nap.

Before Anne or Gilbert could blink the end of the semester was there and they were packing the car to go back to Avonlea. Anne had a small black and white photo tucked in the glove box, her nerves creating a knot in her stomach. She had decided to wait till she got to Avonlea to tell everyone figuring it would be better in person. The drive took a little longer as Anne was trying her best to stay hydrated which means she had to pee more often. 

Arriving late at night Gilbert parked the car near the front porch of Green Gables, his mind quickly remembered one of their first trips home, he carried Anne to bed then too. He quietly and carefully got Anne into her bedroom and tucked her in.

“Stay” she mumbled, it hadn’t been an unusual occurrence for gilbert to spend the night in Anne’s room over the last few weeks.

“Anne-girl, I can’t tonight. You are home at Green Gables, I need to go back to my home.” He whispered as he leaned down next to her.

Anne merely grumbled rolled over falling back asleep. Gilbert kissed her forehead before turning to leave. He found Marilla in the hallway.

“Was the drive okay, it took longer than usual.” Marilla moved to hug him, she obviously hadn’t actually got to sleep yet

“Yeah, just took a few more stops. Anne is all tucked in and asleep.” Gilbert explained, “I am going to get back to the orchard before I fall asleep myself.”

“Be safe, we will see you soon I am sure.” Marilla laughed and went back to her room before gilbert saw himself out and made it back to his house.

Bash and Mary were fast asleep and so was Delphine so he walked as quietly as possible avoiding all the squeaky floorboards on the stairs. Gilbert got to his room and barely got out of his shoes and clothes before collapsing on his bed and falling asleep.

Morning broke over snow-covered Avonlea, the rolling hills looking like they were pulled from a painting. Anne snuggled into her bed to ward off the cold that was creeping in. Feeling the winter sun fill her room Anne gave in and opened her eyes, her mind still waking up as she remembered now asking Gilbert to stay here at Green Gables with her, she groaned again. Anne stood up and looked in the mirror; sitting in the bottom corner was that small black and white grainy photo that changed her life. Anne dressed slowly and slip the image into her back pocket,

“Mine as well get this over with” Anne mumbled to herself

Walking downstairs Anne smelled breakfast cooking and could hear Marilla working in the kitchen. Anne stopped at the bottom of the stairs, logically she knew Marilla will love no matter what, but she couldn’t help but feel that she would be disappointed in Anne. That she would see Anne as the good-for-nothing orphan she was told that she was for so many years. Anne took a deep breath and tried to push the intrusive thoughts away.

“Good morning Anne” Marilla greeted while stilled at the stove. After turning around she saw Anne frozen in place clutching something in her hand. “Anne come here, what’s wrong?” Marilla opened her arms ushering Anne to herself

Without saying a word Anne fell into her mother’s arms, she cried. Anne hadn’t cried since the night she found out, she had been too focused on finishing school getting to the doctors. Here back at Green Gables Anne felt the full weight of her emotions for the first time in two weeks. She had thought several times how she would tell Matthew and Marilla, none of those situations were what was happening. She couldn’t bring herself to speak. Anne pulled back from the hug and handed her the small black and white grain photo she had held in her hands.

Marilla took the photo confused, her eyes focusing in on what she held she looked back at Anne. All Anne could do was nod. Marilla quickly wrapped Anne back up in a hug and waited for Anne to be ready to talk. It took several minutes before

Anne pulled away and sat down at the table.

“I will save you some questions I know you don’t want to ask but need answers too. It’s Roy’s, no he doesn’t know, I don’t want him to. Yes, I am keeping it. I am due 6 weeks after graduation so I will finish school. And that’s as far as we have planned.” Anne finished all of it in one breath.

Marilla nodded along with the blast of information, Anne was right they were all question she needed the answer too, but wouldn’t have wanted to ask. But there was one question left by Anne’s statements.

“We?” Marilla prompted.

“Gilbert and I, since we live together this is affecting him too. He also went with me to the doctor in Toronto.” Anne explained and she knew what it sounded like so she tried to keep her voice as level as possible. It’s true in the last few weeks Anne and Gilbert had been really close and if you were to look on it from the outside it definitely looked like they were together, but they weren’t. Obviously

“Gilbert went with you?” Marilla still trying to ease into the conversation.

“Yeah, he knew the doctor from the hospital so he helped me set up the appointment and came with me.” Anne tried desperately to make it sound that simple.

“Okay.”

Marilla nodded. “Well, I am glad you have your mind made up about so much already. I love you Anne, Matthew, and I both do. We will help whenever we can but neither one of us is a spring chicken anymore.” Marilla chuckled “when are you going to tell Matthew?”

“On our walk, after breakfast, I think, you and gilbert are the only ones to know so far. I wanted to finish the semester before telling you. And I don’t want to tell people until closer to twelve weeks, maybe after my first trimester.” Anne voiced a subtle concern. “The earliest I will tell others is Christmas, that is at least 10 weeks.”

Breakfast was quite affair as Matthew came into the house. Marilla didn’t want to spoil Anne getting to tell Mathew, but also knew that she was nervous. She tried to keep the conversation about Anne’s last semester classes and the newspaper. After breakfast was cleaned up Anne and Matthew set out for a winter walk. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Matthew broke it.

“Anne, what is it you want to tell me?” Matthew looked concerned.

“let go in the barn and get out of the snow.” Anne evaded the question, the crease in Matthew’s brow grew, but he listened.

Once in the barn, Anne sat down on one of the sawhorses and Matthew followed suit. Anne pulled out the ultrasound photo and looked at it one more time before handing it to Matthew.

“I’m pregnant Matthew. It happened before Roy and I broke up. He isn’t coming back into my life. You are going to be a grandpa.” Anne found the words easier than she had when telling Marilla. “You, Marilla, and Gilbert know and that’s it. I don’t want more people knowing for a while longer. Can you keep a secret?” Anne smiled at the end.

“Who am I going to tell, Butterscotch?” Matthew chuckled.

“Well you can tell Butterscotch, horses are the best secret keepers.” Anne smiled

As was a tradition by now as soon as the Avonlea kids had all made their pilgrimage back home they would meet up and spend a night getting drunk and swapping stories about the last few months. Because the winter had set in it was too cold to be outside they all crammed into Moody’s apartment, but that didn’t stop the excited chatter or rambunctious dancing. Anne made herself comfortable in a corner of the couch as everyone got drinks and settled in. Gilbert sat next to her with his leg resting against hers, the casual contact and closes was nothing new to them, but the rest of the group looked on with interest. They knew it had been years now since Anne and Gilbert had sat like they did tonight. The way Gilbert would whisper in her ear and Anne would giggle, everyone saw the difference. Once the most people had their drinks and were chatting Gilbert decided it would be a good time to get Anne a drink without suspicion.

“I’m headed into the kitchen do you want your usual? “Gilbert punctuated the question with a wink, his face turned so others couldn’t see it.

“Yeah, that would be great. Thank you.” Anne smiled at his antics but was truly grateful for the cover. Gilbert made his way to the kitchen and feigned Anne’s drink before mixing his own. When he returned with two cups no one was any the wiser. As many of the Avonlea kids were getting ready to graduate in the next year they started talking about their plans for after school. Ruby was planning on applying to local school districts.

“I just can’t imagine leaving the island for good, hell I didn’t even leave the island for school.” Ruby hiccupped.

“Well, I for one am happy you will be here still.” Moody kissed her head as she giggled.

“Well I for one” jane mocked “have applied to only law schools in other providences because I can’t even imagine staying on the island my whole life.” Jane had been itching to leave since the day she turned 16. “What about our good doctor? Where did you apply to med school?” Jane looked at Gilbert. Anne’s head had been resting on his shoulder before she readjusted so he could sit up and answer, although his hand still rested on her leg.

“Well obviously, U of T would be my first choice, but I also applied to a school in Halifax and on in Montreal. I am still waiting for my MCAT scores back soon and then I should be hearing back from school starting in April. I would love to stay in Toronto to finish school, but I would be happy at any of the three.” Gilbert explained.

“What about you Anne? Since you live together what is the plan?” Ruby pondered.

“Well I would like to stay in Toronto but there are a few things that might change that in the coming semester so I am keeping my options open to them all. I will be the bride of adventure after all.” Giving them her standard noncommittal answer no one thought anything suspicious of it except one Diana Berry, but she stayed quiet.

As the conversation moved on Anne sat quietly through most of the night, she didn’t want to hide anything from her friends but she also knew it was really early to start telling people about the baby. She also knew that it would dominate everyone’s break and she would have to answer countless questions that she didn’t want to answer right now. Right now she wanted to sit next to all the people she loved and watch them laugh and have a good time.

The night faded out as people started to leave; Diana was getting her coat on when she called Anne over to her.

“My parents are gone tomorrow night and Minnie May has already planned to stay at a friend’s. Come stay with me, please?” Diana begged.

“Alright, text me tomorrow okay?” Anne conceded.

Anne and Gilbert left shortly after; he helped her with her coat and held her hand as she walked down the icy steps, things Moody quietly noticed. Once they were in Gilbert's truck they drove back to Green Gables where Gilbert helped Anne up to the door

“I can walk on my own you know.” Anne teased.

“I know, sorry. I just don’t want you falling; I mean I never want you falling, but especially right now.” Gilbert rambled.

“It okay Gil, relax. I understand. So do you think anyone is suspicious of anything?” Anne worried out loud

“We will find out soon, I am sure we will get texts if anyone thinks something is up. Our friends aren’t shy.” Gilbert tried to ease the concern with what he knew to be true.

“That’s fair, good night Gil. Text me when you get home, okay?”

“Okay. Night Anne” Anne didn’t check her phone until after she was changed and ready for bed, she knew she might have texts with questions so she braced herself.

First was a text from gilbert that he had gotten home safe and was in bed. Attached was a picture of himself lying down in his bed, he was shirtless with a set of flannel pajama pants slung low on his hips. Anne blushed; she had seen him in less, so why was this affecting her. She thought back to the last few weeks, remembering all the shared touches and kisses on the cheek, the way he smiled when he hugged her and how he sat next to her during her doctor’s visits. Gilbert was always there for her.

_I love him_ the thought crossed Anne’s mind and it startled her. _Of course, I love him he is my best friend._ She quickly dismissed the idea. _I love Bash and Marry too, it’s no different._ _Right?_ Anne all of the sudden wasn’t sure if that was true. Deciding to move on from that thought she checked her other message. She saw the girls' group chat had several unread messages

**Jane: So Anne care to explain what tonight was all** **about or should I start making wild guesses?**

**Diana:** **You and Gilbert looked awful cozy over there on the couch all night.**

**Ruby:** **Wait, are you too finally together!?**

**Josie:** **I mean that boy has been pining for you for like a decade now so….**

**Tilly:** **I mean even Paul S. asked me about it and he is about as bright as a box of rocks**

Each message Anne read-only made it harder to ignore the thoughts she had just had, Gilbert had been touching some part of her body practically all night. She had just been happy he hadn’t hugged her from behind, but because when he did he now had the habit of resting his hands on her stomach with a gentleness that is hard to misinterpret. Anne typed out a few messages before deleting them and settling with the less information the better

**Anne: Gilbert and I were acting like we used to,** **without Roy around it has gone back to the way we were before.** Anne put down the phone knowing her response would garner more questions she didn’t feel like answering right now. Right now she left, closing her eyes and remembering what it feels like when Gilbert shares a bed with her, holding tight as she falls asleep. Right as Anne is on the cusp of sleep when her thoughts were drifting into dreams there was a quiet whisper of _I love him_ and she had no energy to try and fight the thought, in fact, it made her smile. 

The snowy morning dawned in Avonlea as Anne woke up, her morning went by quietly as she made breakfast for Matthew and Marilla before receiving a text from Diana. 

**Diana: mom and dad** **are leaving in about an hour, come over for lunch and some baking at like noon?**

**Anne: okay, and you** **mean lunch and you sitting there while I bake and you lick the spoon?**

**Diana: Great see** **you then!**

Anne chuckled at her bosom friend's message, but Anne also knew that she was being bribed and primed for answers to questions she’s sure were coming. Anne finished her morning routine and then backed an overnight bag. She had told Marilla over breakfast she would be staying with Diana for the night while her parents were away.

Matthew tried to carry her one backpack out to the car for her, but Anne resisted. She knew Matthew meant well. 

“Hello” Anne called into the empty entryway altering her friend to her arrival. By the time she arrived at Diana’s the kitchen already smelled amazing, as much as Diana couldn’t bake a cake if her life depended on it she could cook like no one else Anne knew. 

“In the kitchen” Diana called back. After taking off her coat and boots Anne made her way back to the Barry’s massive kitchen.

“It smells wonderful my dearest best friend, what are you cooking?” Anne hopped up on the stool opposite Diana at the stove. 

“Chicken carbonara with steamed veggies” She was pulling out plates and glasses

“Now I know I am being bribed.” Anne eyed her with suspicion knowing that Diana was about to burst with questions

“I don’t know what you are talking about I would never bribe you with your favorite food in the hope you tell me why Gilbert all of a sudden can’t keep his hands off of you and why both of you were evasive when asked about your plans after school.” Diana tried to keep her tone casual but by the end of her statement, she was looking at Anne like she was going to absolutely explode with questions.

“We weren’t evasive last night, Gilbert hasn’t gotten an acceptance letter yet, and I don’t know what my plan is yet, I still have a whole semester to figure it out.” Anne tried again hoping that was good enough.

“You mean to tell me that the girl who had too many plans to write down and jumps at every opportunity given to her, doesn’t have a plan, nope not buying it.” Diana refuted her answer. Diana had turned back to the refrigerator to grab some champagne and juice. “mimosa?” she asked, but not expecting Anne to refuse she started to pour both glasses. 

“Um, no thank you.” Anne awkwardly interrupted. Diana’s stopped pouring and looked up at Anne.

“Okay…. Anne are you okay? Are you on some new medication or something?” Diana was now more than just curious, she was concerned.

“Um no. no new medication,” Anne confirmed. “Just not feeling like it today.” She tried to cover lamely but knew that it was easy to see through.

“I mean Anne that just fine, but I get a distinct feeling that isn’t the case.” Diana looked at Anne with pleading eyes.

“well…I am not going to be drinking for a while because I’m pregnant” Anne was barely able to whisper the end.

The words hung in the air, the stillness and the silence in the kitchen unnatural and deafening at the same time. Just as Diana was about to speak Anne started.

“No Gilbert isn’t the father, I am sure you can guess who is the. No, he doesn’t know, I found out after we broke up. I am sure that simultaneously answers some of your questions while creating more.” Anne could see the wheels turning in Diana’s head.

“So I take it last night you didn’t drink, but Gilbert got your drink, so that means he knows….”

Diana trailed off hoping Anne would fill in more information.

“Yes Gilbert knows, he has gone with me to both my appointments, he is actually the one who found the doctor I am seeing. H knows her from his hours at the hospital.”

“He has gone with you to your appointments, does that means he….” Diana trailed off still unsure of what was happening

“he is supporting me, he is my best friend and I can’t imagine how scared I would have been without him,” Anne explained.

“Anne, honey, he didn’t go with you as your friend. He loves you and has for a very long time. Have you seen the way he looks at you, especially last night?” Diana tried to point out

“He looks at me like he has always looked at me.” Anne found herself quickly reliving the argument with Roy that ended their relationship; he had said the same thing. Anne had dismissed as jealously, but not Diana was saying the same thing.

“That’s the point Anne; he has loved you since then. Have you too talked at all about the change that has happened between you? Or are you both just sticking your head in the sand?” Diana knew these two geniuses could be real idiots sometimes. Anne stayed silent. “Anne, you see the change don’t you? It isn’t fair to either of you if you don’t talk about it.” Diana continued, her voice had grown more annoyed than she had hoped.

“Di…… I think…. I think I love him.” Anne’s voice had shrunk back again, barely above a whisper. Tears started falling down Anne’s face as she sat with the gravity of the situation as a whole.

Diana ran around the island to pull her bosom friend into a tight hug, she stoked Anne’s hair as she whispered softly to her. “Anne my dearest best friend I hope you take no offense to what I am about to say but” Diana paused looking into Anne’s eyes “of course you love him” Diana smiled.

Anne let out a wet laugh at her friend's simple declaration. “how did I not know? how did I not see it?” her soft smile started to show. “How do I tell him? What do I do Diana?” Anne started to panic.

“Well first we eat lunch, and then we talk about it some more so you aren’t panicking and then you tell him. Just like you have told him everything else since you were kids. He is still your best friend” Diana pushed Anne’s plate towards her.

“Diana what if he doesn’t love me back?” Anne’s eyes grew wide as her mind quickly thought about every terrible scenario she could imagine if she told him.

“He doesn’t, I promise.” Diana tried to soothe her

“How do you know that?” Anne accused.

“Honey first of all everyone knows that he loves you, second of all you don’t think I didn’t hear my fair share of him pining over you. Promise.” Diana laughed

They had their lunch then curled up in the living room to watch bad Christmas movies till late into the night. Anne spent a lot of that time bouncing between complete elation and existential terror of telling Gilbert how she felt. It was so obvious and so natural that nothing else in the world made sense, but at the same time, the thought made her question everything she knew about their relationship. By the time morning came Anne had her mind made up, she had to talk to Gilbert. Her stomach was in knots, but that wasn’t unusual anymore in the morning before she ate.

**Anne: you awake** **yet? I want to go skating this afternoon, want to come with me?**

Anne set down her phone knowing it would be a while before Gilbert was actually awake. She and Diana made waffles with chocolate chips and whip cream Anne arrived at Green

Gables and ran into the house without taking off her boots.

“Good heavens child at least take off your boots” Marilla cried as Anne blazed through the kitchen. Anne called an apology down the stairs before swinging open the door to her room. Anne sat on her bed and took a deep breath, her mind was full of thoughts, but one surfaced that made her smile.

“Perfect,” Anne whispered. She thought back to the summer when she and Gilbert had gone riding together and how perfect it was, specifically she thought about the short ride to Green Gables when he and Gilbert were both riding Midnight. How right it felt and how much she loved it. They would ride butterscotch together. She quickly changed into work clothes and then went out to the barn.

Anne cleaned Butterscotches shoes and braided and wrapped his tail so it didn’t get messed up by the snow. She brushed him and fed him and then went back inside to eat lunch and get ready to see Gilbert.

Over at the orchard house, Gilbert was playing with Delly who decided he made a great princess, with a toddler tiara balanced on his head and sparkly wand in his hand he swung Delly around the living room. He was in a great mood, and not even Bash and Mary’s tease could stop that.

“You look like a moke.” Bash laughed.

“I look like a moke when I am sad, I look like a moke when I am happy. I won’t ever win with you Bash.” Gilbert stilled himself as he got dizzy from spinning.

“Well, what has princess Gilbert so happy?” Mary asked from the couch.

“Anne and I are going skating this afternoon, just us.” Gilbert smiled.

“So a date?” Bash teased.

“No, not a date. Just us being us.”

“And what exactly is that gilbert? We aren’t blind something has changed between you two, everyone can see it. You are always touching her when she is around, you hardly leave her side even more so than before. The way she looks at you back. So what is it?”

“I don’t know.” It was a half-truth, Gilbert knew everything changed when Anne found out she was pregnant, but he couldn’t tell Bash and Mary yet. He also knew that while everything had changed they hadn’t talked about and he didn’t want to spook her by asking too many questions. “She needed a friend after her break up with Roy, it feels like we got back what we have been missing for a long time now.” Gilbert decided on another half-truth.

“Well I think it is a good thing, just don’t let it get away from you this time,” Mary warned.

“I won’t let that happen again.” Gilbert smiled.

At Green Gables, Anne had showered and changed out of her work clothes into the cutest winter outfit she could find. She found a matching hat, scarf, and glove set that had been given to her some Christmas before. As she came downstairs Marilla looked her over.

“Alright out with it?” the matron plainly stated.

“Out with what?” Anne knew she had been caught not in a bad way, but Marilla had a distinct ability to read her very well.

“You have been pacing around for hours, you tended to Butterscotch so well we should enter a pageant now. You are all dressed up in your nice winter things. And from what I can tell, all to go skating with Gilbert. So out with it.” Marilla sat down at the table and motioned for Anne to do the same. Anne sat down and knew she was on the verge of bursting; Marilla lifted an eyebrow at her.

“I love him. I love Gilbert Blythe and I have only just realized it but have known it forever. I have no ability to tell you when I fell in love with him, but I think it was a long time ago. I know it so certainly in my heart that if I don’t tell him I might explode.” Anne gushed to her mother.

“Well, my dear I am glad you finally see it.” Marilla chuckled.

“Wait! Marilla what does that mean?” Anne gawked.

“It means you two have been dancing around each other since you were kids and I am happy you have finally pulled your head out of your ass.” Marilla nodded to punctuate the sentence.

“Marilla!” Anne was in shock she had used such language.

“Well, it’s true. Now, what is your plan for the afternoon?” Marilla pressed.

“Well we are going to ride together over to the pond just past the south field so no one else will be there, and while we are skating I am going to tell him, I don’t really have much more of a plan than that.” Anne realized her plan wasn’t too complex, but there were a lot of things she felt could go wrong.

Before she had much time to think about it she heard Gilbert's truck pulling up in the driveway. She stood up and hugged Marilla before running to the mudroom to put on her boots. Anne grabbed her skates and ran to meet Gilbert at his truck. He had left if running thinking they would drive over to the pond closer to town. Anne hugged him tight as she smiled.

“Well don’t just stand there grab your skates and let's go!”

“We aren’t driving to the pond?” Gilbert furrowed his brow.

“No, we are riding!”

Anne called over her shoulder already making her way to the barn. Gilbert chuckled as he turned off his truck and grab his skates from the back seat.

“Anne I would have brought Midnight if I had known we were riding.” Gilbert finally caught up with her.

“We can both take butterscotch, no problem.” Anne started grabbing the larger saddle on the rack. Gilbert could tell she was excited about something she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Anne-girl, what is going on?” Gilbert stepped up from the other side of butterscotch to help with the straps.

“Nothing. Why would something be going on?” Anne tried to keep her voice steady, but she knew it had betrayed her.

“Because you can’t sit still and you can’t stop smiling.” Gilbert laughed.

“Well it is a surprise, I tell you later.” Anne tried to evade more questions.

“Okay, where are we going to skate then?” Gilbert took her evasion as a sign to move on for now.

“Oh, we are head to the pond outside the south field. I don’t want to deal with everyone else in town right now.” Anne finished with the straps and mounted Butterscotch. “Come on!”

Gilbert just laughed as he slid into the saddle behind Anne and wrapped his arms around her.

He loved riding with her and would never pass up an excuse to hold her so he wasn’t complaining; he was just amused that Anne was in such an excited mood. His hands rested on her stomach in a way that made Anne’s heart jump just a little bit. Anne took the reins and started out of the barn and down to the south field.

Anne chatted excitedly during their ride about how beautiful winter is and how it is her favorite season, Gilbert brought his chin down on her shoulder so he could feel closer to her. He mostly mumbled his agreeance while knowing that as soon as spring was here she would say the same thing. Once they arrived at the small pond behind the Cuthbert property Anne tied up butterscotch and took her skates out of the side bag. There was an old bench that had been there as long as Matthew and Marilla remembered; Anne wasn’t sure how it was still there, but none the less it was. She wiped it off with her glove before sitting down put on her skates. Gilbert sat next to her, all of a sudden the gravity of what she wanted to say fell on her. She stood up quickly and took off across the small pond.

The pond was maybe 50 meters long and 40 meters wide so she could go far, but far enough to no feel Gilbert right next to her. Gilbert smiled as he watched her glide across the ice, her red hair trailing behind her as her chin tipped up to the winter sun. He loves her; there is no doubt in his mind. All he has to do is tell her now.

Gilbert stood up and pushed off to join her on the ice. Feeling bold Gilbert skated up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and spun them around, Anne laughed as she fought out of his arms and shouted.

“Tag your it!” as she took off across the ice, Gilbert paused processing what happened and then skated after her, he was a much faster skater from his hockey years and quickly caught up with Anne before he tagged her and took off in the other direction.

They played like this for close to half an hour, skating around each other and then getting caught up with and then skating away again. Gilbert had just reached Anne when he decided to not just tag her but wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close. Anne giggled until she looked up into his eyes and fell silent. He had a strange look in his eyes, but not that strange. Anne had seen the same look for years, but all of sudden she realized everyone was right. He looked at her the same way the whole time, he had loved her the whole time. Without thinking twice Anne reached up to Gilbert's face and placed a hand on his cheek and on his shoulder as she kissed him.

Gilbert was so surprised he nearly lost his balance, but recovering, he quickly responded and pulled Ann completely flush against his body. He didn’t want to let go, didn’t want this dream to end or whatever hallucination his mind had conjured to vanish. Needing to breathe Anne pulled back and looked up at him.

“Anne-girl?” just her name, he couldn’t manage anything else but that.

“I love you!” Anne whispered. “Gilbert Blythe I love you!” she said just a little bit louder that time. He stood in stunned silence, he couldn’t find words so he just kissed her again. This time Anne was surprised but only for a brief second.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert I have loved you for a very long time.” Gilbert held her close resting his forehead against hers. After a few more kisses and a few more moments, just the two of them Anne smiled a devious smile.

“Do you want to mess with everyone?” She asked as she reached for her phone.

“What are you scheme up now Anne-girl?” Gilbert pulled his brow together as her smile only grew. Anne easily spun around so her back was to Gilbert's chest, Gilbert instinctually wrapped his arms around her waist. She lifted her phone and snapped a picture of them on the pond. Both their faces flush, but the cold could be blamed. Their smiles were radiant.

“Kiss my cheek” Anne instructed and as he did so she snapped another photo.

“Ready?” Anne teased.

“Are you going to post those?” Gilbert caught on to her plan.

“Yes, and the post with reading: ‘a perfect day skating with my love’ and I will tag you!” Anne giggled.

“You love the chaos don’t you?” Gilbert laughed.

“Yes, but so do you so don’t make it sound like just me. You aren’t stopping me!”

“Fair. But can we ignore them until tomorrow? It will be more fun to let it grow.” Gilbert plotted with her. Anne quickly tapped the caption on to the post and sent it off before putting her phone away and turning off the sound.

“I say we head back and warm up at Green Gables, there will be the least amount of questions there since Marilla already knows” Anne started making her way over to the bench to take off her skates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Christmas break to come! I love your comments and kudos


	14. Graduation day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Anne finally graduate! They spend their last semester laser focuses on their studies to ready themselves for the next chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic! I will be writing a sequel to this one where we see Anne and Gilbert raise their little one! I hope you will join me for that!

Arriving back at green gables in time for dinner meant that Gilbert stayed and enjoyed Marilla’s old fashion cooking. After putting Butterscotch away they walked into the house hand in hand, Matthew looked them both up and down, seeing their still smiling faces he just nodded with a mumble of “about time” before shuffling into the kitchen. Anne burst out laughing as Matthew gave his quick and sincere appraisal of what was happening.

Hanging up their coats and then joining Matthew and Marilla in the kitchen, Anne and Gilbert started setting the table while dinner was being finished. They all sat down, Marilla was asking about Gilbert’s plans for medical school and the upcoming semester. Gilbert made it very clear that he would be excited to be at any of the schools and that Anne and the baby would play a big role in what he chose to do. Marilla seemed satisfied with the answer and the dinner conversation moved on. It wasn’t until dinner was done and all the dishes were washed that Anne even thought about checking her phone.

“We should probably put them out of their misery now.” Anne pulled out her phone.

“oh, but I could be so fun, just never say anything about it.” Gilbert teased while already pulling out his phone as well.

“you know we would never get away with that.” 32 text, 10 phone calls, 75 Instagram notifications, and that was just what she could see. “let’s do texts first.” They both opened their group chats and were met with a series of all capitalized texts from everyone in chat demanding answers.

“should you or I answer?” Gilbert scrolled through.

“You answer the texts, I’ll start working on comments on the post.” Anne decided to divide and conquer.

**Gilbert: well after a wonderful afternoon skating Anne and I decided we better give this a shot, she is quite convincing when she wants to be.**

Messages came flooding in.

** Jane: after literal years of us telling you the same thing that is all the information we get. Nope. I have questions that will be answered. **

** Tilly: Woooo! Finally! **

** Charlie: About time! I also have questions. **

** Josie: We all have questions, so whose house are we going to? **

** Diana: My parents are still out of town tonight, how about you all come here. **

****

“Diana is inviting everyone over to her house for our interrogation. Do you want to chime in?” Gilbert looked up at Anne.

“Do you want to go? We don’t have to.” Anne seemed nervous all of a sudden.

“I think the sooner we get it over the better, I am not changing my mind anytime soon,” Gilbert answered her unasked question.

“Okay, we will go.” Anne decided.

** Anne: Okay meet everyone there in about an hour. **

Anne and Gilbert redressed for the snow outside and decided to go over to Diana’s early, Anne needed to make sure that she was still able to hide her other news so they needed a game plan. Anne just walked in the front door and found Diana in the living room

“Hello my darling best friend, I both love you and hate you right now.” Anne hugged her.

“I know, I know. But I figured it wouldn’t appear that I already knew and that we were catching you off guard when in fact I was helping you have control of the situation.” Diana explained her plan

“that the part I love you for. Also, I need help making sure they don’t find anything else out.” Anne paused and turned to Gilbert. “she knows about the baby.” Before continuing. “so it is your job to make sure everyone stays clear of that. Got it?”

“will do!” Diana fake saluted “we have sparkling water so if we get you cup before other people get here no one will know, and Gilbert and I will help you with that.” Diana nodded at Gilbert, who nodded back.

“Great idea, I am going to run to the bathroom before this starts.” Anne left the room leaving Diana and Gilbert alone.

Diana immediately turned to him.

“you are going to help her raise the kid right?” Diana didn’t start easy

“if she lets me yes.” Gilbert knew that Diana cared for Anne as much as he did

“are you going to marry her?” Diana pressed.

“Again, if she let me, yes. You know as well as I do that Anne has her own ideas about what her life was going to look like and that has all changed. I promise to be with her every step of the way as far as she let me, but ultimately it is up to her.”

“Good.” With that Diana turned and walked into the kitchen.

Gilbert was left standing there pretty sure he had passed whatever tested he had just been through, but he wasn’t certain.

Slowly everyone started showing up and of course, alcohol was brought along, everyone was settled in the living room when the questions started.

“So how long has this been going on?” Ruby piped up first.

“officially 6 hours,” Anne answered right away.

“unofficially?” Jane pressed.

“ two and half maybe three months” Gilbert supplied wrapping Anne in his arms.

“That was just after you broke up with Roy” Josie put together.

“yes, yes it is.” Anne blushed.

“What happens when Gilbert goes to medical school?” Ruby looked sad all of a sudden.

“well, that depends on what school I attend.” Gilbert started.

“and where I end up after graduation, we both had to hear back from some places before we make that decision.”

“Do you loooovvvve her?” Tilly asked as if they were school children,

“yes, I do!” Gilbert punctuated the statement with a kiss on Anne’s neck.

“eeewww we don’t want to see that.” Complained Charlie.

Anne turned and kissed Gilbert just to make a show of it.  The questions kept coming but died out not too long after. The group finally decided to watch a movie when Anne announced no one was driving home after the amount of alcohol was consumed.

The next morning Anne made everyone waffles as they nursed their hangovers and put the Barry’s house back together. Talk of break ending too soon started to be passed around as Christmas was next week and new year’s right after that. Christmas and new year’s plans were discussed. Together they decided they would spend new year’s at the Orchard house as Bash, Mary, and Delly were heading out of town after Christmas to see Mary’s friends in Charlottesville for the week. Then they could all stay the night so no one had to drive that night. Once plans were made, hangovers eased with breakfast and water, and goodbyes said everyone was on their way leaving Anne, Diana, and Gilbert to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Diana. You are the best.” Anne gave her a hug. “okay we are heading out, text me when you are free and not giving lessons to those little terrors you call students”

“Okay, drive safe” Diana bid them goodbye.

On their way back to Green Gables Anne and Gilbert talked about Christmas with their families, it had been a long-standing tradition that the Cuthbert-Blythe-Lacroix families celebrated Christmas dinner together and this year was no different. They were excited to share their first official Christmas as a couple together, each teasing that they got the other the better gift. The short drive meant they were at Green Gables in no time ending the taunting.

Christmas came in a flash and before anyone felt ready, but that was always the case. Marilla rushed around the house to get it decorated and finish Christmas shopping, she didn’t tell Anne, but she had gotten the baby a few things already unable to resist the urge. Anne and Diana had gone shopping together most for Diana to find gifts, but Anne picked up a few things. Soon it was Christmas morning, Anne, Matthew, and Marilla sat in the living room eating cinnamon rolls and exchanging presents before everyone got ready to start preparations for dinner. 

Matthew and Marilla had gotten Anne a new laptop, hers was still working, but after 4 years of a journalism major and being a writer for the newspaper it was dying. Anne got Matthew a parody of the farmer’s almanac that help true but completely unhelpful advice for the farm as well as a new set of work gloves. Marilla received a few new baking utensils as well as the new Mary Berry cookbook. Marilla started prepping for dinner while Anne started baking. Matthew completes the necessary chores on the farm before coming inside to help Marilla. He would never say anything but Matthew was nearly as good of a cook as Marilla, but he was much more of a cook by feeling than a recipe kind of person and it drove Marilla up a wall. Soon the house was filled with the smell of cookies and the roast in the oven.

The knock on the door came as no surprise as they enter the Lacroix family including Hazel and Elijah. There is a loud round of hellos and hugs that end with whistles as Anne and Gilbert kissing. Bash had been unbearable since Gilbert came home from his day with Anne.

“Well let’s get everyone some drinks and into the living room while dinner is finishing off” Marilla directs in a loud teacher-like voice, and everyone follows as such.

Mary pours a glass of wine for herself and Bash when she looks up at Anne, Marilla’s keen eyes see she is about to offer Anne a glass. “Mary would you mind pouring me some, then I would love to hear more about Delly’s preschool.” Marilla takes the now offered glass and ushers her into the living room. Anne waits for everyone to get their drinks before pouring a set of sparkling cider tucked in the refrigerator into a goblet to help it appear else wise. Gilbert and Anne join everyone else in the living room and make themselves cozy together in one of the armchairs. Gilbert pulls Anne into his lap before she can protest, once settled Anne notices that Gilbert's hand has it so often does now has settled on her stomach, she conspicuously moves it to her leg. 

Marilla and Matthew excuse themselves not long after to make sure everything is ready and that dinner is on the table before too many people are in the kitchen. Calling everyone into the dining room to eat Gilbert grabs Anne’s glass before she followed everyone into the room. Gilbert stopped into the kitchen to fill the glasses and did Mary, the ever astute Mary.

Gilbert hadn’t seen Mary follow him into the kitchen when he poured Anne’s sparkling cider and himself some more wine.

“So, Anne isn’t drinking. In fact, she hasn’t since you two got home.” Mary looked at Gilbert as he tried to keep cool. He didn’t say anything. “you are also won’t let her lift anything, are always holding her while she walks over ice, and you can’t keep your hand off her.” Mary implying something from her observations. Gilbert knew he was caught.

“She isn’t ready to tell people and it isn’t what you think. It happened before we got together….” Gilbert hoped that was enough.

“well know that we are happy for her when she is ready to tell us, no matter the situation.” Mary stole a glance at the dining room where Elijah could be seen holding Delly. “I won’t tell a soul, cross my heart.” Mary drew an X over her chest. They both made their way into the dining room as Christmas dinner commenced with more food than 20 people could eat.

Once dinner was over everyone made their way back into the living room where presents were exchanged, stories swapped about Christmases of the past, and once everyone had settled from dinner dessert was passed out. Anne fell asleep shortly after resting her head on Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert let her rest for a few minutes while he and Matthew finished a conversation about how they thought spring would turn out after such a heavy winter. Once done Gilbert shook Anne to wake up just a little so she could go upstairs and go to bed. 

After settling Anne to bed and coming back downstairs Gilbert saw that it was time to say goodnight. Delly was asleep on Bash’s shoulder and Mary was helping Hazel into her coat. Gilbert gathered his belongings and bid his farewells. Marilla invited him over for Boxing day tomorrow as she knew the Lacroix family was headed to Charlottesville early in the morning, thankful to spend more time with Anne and her family. Gilbert was happy to accept the invitation.

New Year’s came and went in the blink of an eye much as Christmas did. The Avonlea kids had gathered at the orchard house for a night full of music and laughter. They played games, many with alcohol, danced on coffee tables and generally had a wonderful night. The next morning they spent time eating and nursing a hangover before saying goodbye knowing that over the next two weeks everyone would be going their separate ways. Anne stayed with Gilbert while the Lacroix’s were away in Charlottetown. Anne was surprised when Marilla had been the one the suggest it. In response to Anne’s shock, she merely said,

“I wasn’t born yesterday Anne, and besides you already pregnant there’s not much else that can happen at this point.” Marilla laughed to herself. Anne still left in shock. The few days with Gilbert in his home felt like bliss, like a little glimpse of the future she never knew could be hers until it was.

Anne and Gilbert saw the doctor they had chosen to follow Anne while she is in Avonlea and got another ultrasound down, Anne cried hearing the beating of her baby’s heart. Gilbert was just barely able to hold back tears. She held his hand as they listened to the doctor and smiled. Returning home it was time to start planning their journey back to Toronto. Anne had mixed feeling about her last semester. She was excited to return to the newspaper and graduate, but she also knew that it meant the end of a lot of stability she had found in school for so long. It was just a few days before they left and Anne asked if everyone could have dinner together. She wanted to tell Gilberts family so he could talk to them about this huge thing he had worked so hard to keep a secret. Over dinner, she shared her news and some finer details about it. Mary laughed and told her she had known since Christmas. Bash was excited but caught completely off guard and Delly seemed happy at the prospect of a cousin.

With everyone in their family now in on the secret, they knew they should let their friends know soon too, but Anne had a wonderful idea for them that she needed some time to execute. Packing up for their last semester had seemed like an eternal task, there was so much ending in the next 4 months but so much unknown, Anne was terrified. They said goodbye and made their way back to their apartment. 

Anne and Gilbert settled into their apartment as they each readied themselves for their final semester. Anne would be review candidates to take her spot as editor and chief and Gilbert knew he had to dedicate every minute he could to the hospital and was holding his breath waiting for acceptance letters. The first few weeks seemed to fly by as classes started they ready themselves for the end. It was on a weekend when Anne had finished her editing early when she decided it was time to tell her friends about the baby. So she went down to the dollar store and found small boxes she could ship, she bought a huge back of pacifiers and baby mittens before making her way home. Anne packed each box with a pacifier and a set of mittens with a note that read “Get ready to be an Aunt/Uncle”. She had told her friends she was shipping them Valentine's presents and that they had to facetime with her to open them.

So just a week later Anne sat between Gilberts legs with her laptop open his hands wrapped around her and resting on her just visible baby bump. Anne had angled the camera so no one could see. All her friends had their boxes and were ready.

“Okay, Go!” Anne all but shouts. Anne sees various ways of opening the boxes, Charlie has a knife, ruby has safety scissors, Jane is just trying to rip it open. There is a moment of silence before a cacophony of sound. Squeals and shouts, questions already being asked Anne smiles as all her friends say congratulations and such before finally settling down.

Tilly starts with what she thinks is the most pertinent question

“Wait, so what were you drinking all break?” her nose scrunched.

“mostly sprite, carbonated water, or sparkling cider.” Anne answered giggling that that was the first question. “and before too many more questions get asked. No Gilbert isn’t the biological father, I got pregnant in October I will let you all make your logical conclusions off of that information. He has known since I found out and is amazing.” She leaned back and kissed his cheek. “I am due after graduation so I will graduate, but after that, we aren’t sure. It will depend on where Gilbert chooses to go to medical school.” 

After telling their friends Anne and Gilbert were happy to have the support and love, but they also knew they needed to focus on their last semester. So the weeks pushed forward and classes were grueling. Anne’s time at the newspaper was all-consuming, Gilbert took to bringing her dinner and having dinner with her there before going to his night lab. Anne didn’t work to hide the fact she was pregnant anymore and so whispers started. Anne didn’t mind, she knew people would think what they wanted. What Anne found amusing was the venom that Roy looked at her with venom when Gilbert would waltz into the room with dinner and give her a kiss and then rub her ever-growing baby bump.

Anne knew Roy thought she got pregnant right after they broke up and she did nothing to change his opinion. This all came to a breaking point about halfway through the semester when Anne had stayed late to finish some edits and formatting and Roy was working on his assigned piece. It was quiet in the newsroom except for the clacking of keys when Roy broke the silence.

“so you refused to move in with me when we had been together for a year, but let some guy knock you up right after a week break up?” Roy didn’t even look away from his screen.

Anne thought about not even dignifying the question with an answer, but she needs to make sure this was put to rest once and for all.

“No I didn’t feel comfortable moving in with you, I never felt comfortable with you Roy. You didn’t see me as my own person and never even asked what I wanted. When there is no communication in a relationship it is really difficult to want to move forward. Gilbert and I have always been able to talk about what we wanted for the future and what we dreamed of, so when I found out I was pregnant we were able to discuss how this changed our plans and what it meant for us. Roy let me make one thing very clear, I never loved you, you were what I thought I wanted but I was wrong, and you never loved me, you liked the idea of me but not who I am. Moving forward refrain from your unnecessary commentary on my life.” Anne kept typing as soon as she finished talking

The doctor’s appointment became more frequent and soon they were told that they could find out the sex of the baby. Gilbert and Anne went back and forth about if they wanted to and in the end, they decided they would wait until the baby was born. Gilbert had originally been in favor of finding out until and made her eloquent point of:

“The world will put ridiculous standards on the child as soon as they are born anyway, no matter how hard we fight them, why let the world do that before they are even born.” Anne settled the discussion with that. Gilbert didn’t disagree so he understood why Anne didn’t want to know.

It was a tiring Thursday afternoon when Gilbert sat at the table with Anne chatting over dinner about their days when his phone alerted him to a new email. He turned it over to look at it and stopped breathing.

“Gil? Gilbert what wrong?” Anne took in his change in demeanor.

“’ There has been a change of status to your application’ from U of T medical school….. I can’t open it.” Gilbert just stared at the screen.

“Fine. I’ll open it.” Anne snatched his phone before he could stop her and opened the email. “Dear Gilbert Blythe, we are want to thank you for applying to The University of Toronto School of Medicine. We are pleased to extend our offer of acceptance of the program starting Fall.” Anne couldn’t finish reading anymore before Gilbert dragged her out of the chair and hugged her so tight.

“I did it, Anne. Oh my god, I did it!” he kissed her soundly before starting to do a little dance on his own.

“I am so proud of you Gil. So does this mean we are staying in Toronto?” Anne joyously asked.

Gilbert stopped and looked at her. “well we haven’t heard back from the other and Halifax is a lot closer to Avonlea…” Gilbert trailed off

“Gilbert Toronto is where you want to be! So we stay. We have space here and I am sure our family would love an excuse to come to visit us. We already share a room, we will turn your room into a nursery and not even have to worry about moving.” Anne explained the plan she had secretly made in her head weeks ago. Gilbert was so deliriously happy all he could do was kiss Anne.

Over the next week, Gilbert received acceptances to the other two schools, but he already knew he would be attending U of T. Anne and he had started finally look at baby furniture and setting up the nursery now that they knew they were staying. It was something they had put off for weeks because of the uncertainty in plans. Finals were sneaking up as well as they each worked to finish the semester as best as possible. Plans were being made for families to come to Toronto for graduation and celebrate, Matthew and Marilla would be staying in a hotel close to the university while Bash and Mary found a small vacation rental with two rooms for them and Delly. 

Anne had insisted the Gilbert help her pick out a new dress for graduation, while the long black gown would cover her dress and mostly hid her growing belly, Anne wanted something she felt good in for the day. After several stores and several unplanned detours to baby sections and store Anne and Gilbert finally found a dress she liked. 

The week of finals Gilbert found Anne in the nursery with books spread all around her and her laptop open, she was rubbing her belly as she silently mouthed the words she was reading. Leaving her to finish her studying Gilbert spread out on the kitchen table to work on some of his study guides. It was a long week filled with quick meals and even quicker kisses in between studying and finishing the last edition of _The Varsity_ for the year, when it was all said and done on Friday night Anne and Gilbert collapsed in bed. He curled around her as they both fell asleep fast and stayed like that for a long time. 

Graduation day was actually two days: Anne would be graduating on Monday morning with other journalism majors and English majors while Gilbert would graduate on Wednesday with the Pre-med students and the kinesiology majors. It made them happy they could each attend each other graduation and that their families could spend a few days in the city with them. Monday morning Anne rose before Gilbert to get in the shower and started to ready herself, she knew it would take a little longer as everything did these days. As she finished blow drying when Gilbert walked into the bathroom still half asleep, his flannel pants were slung low on his hips and he never slept with a shirt, so when he wrapped his arms around Anne she could feel the warmth of his skin.

“Mr. Blythe, I cannot be distracted this morning” Anne groaned as he kissed her neck.

“Are you sure Anne girl?” His voice was still rough from sleep.

“Yes, now go get dressed before I change my mind.” Anne pushed him out of the bathroom to finish her hair. Anne had brought her dress with her to the bathroom not knowing when Gilbert would wake up so once she had put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup she started to put on her dress. The zipper that ran up the back of the dress was just out of reach, she knew she would have to ask Gilbert for help. She also knew that Gilbert when presented with such a request would take the opportunity to tease her senseless. Stepping into the kitchen where he was preparing a cup of coffee for himself and her Anne smiled.

“Can you help me with this? Apparently, I am so round I can’t even zip my own dress.” Anne sighed in frustration as she turned around revealing her unzipped dress.

“Of course Anne-girl,” Gilbert smirked as he stepped up to her back and first rested his hands on her hips before finding the zipper. “I think you are beautiful, I will give any assistance necessary to aid my queen Anne '' Gilbert kissed just between her neck and her shoulder before stepping back. Anne turned around slowly before looking him in the eye he smiled at her like she was the sun and he the moon. Breaking eye contact Anne turned back to their bedroom.

“you can stay over there or we are not making it on time and I am not explaining to Mathew and Marilla that I was late to my own graduation because my boyfriend couldn’t keep his hands to himself. So you stay over there while I finish getting ready.” Anne marched away. Gilbert just laughed and finished making the coffee.

It was just about half an hour later that they climbed in Gilbert's car and drove to campus, Anne already had her cap pinned tightly to her head and her gown sat across her lap. Gilbert dropped her off so she wouldn’t have to walk far while he went and parked the car.

Gilbert waited for their families so they could all find seats together, Gilbert couldn’t stop smiling he was so proud of Anne. The music swelled and names were read off one by one, Anne stepped forward and handed her name card to the reader. Gilbert cheered as loud as he could he hear “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert”. The whole family clapped and cheered for Anne. After listening to some monotonous speeches they were released to go and see their families. Gilbert ran to Anne and picked her up and swung her around.

“Gilbert!” she squealed. “put me down!” he complied but still held on to her. He kissed her deeply and passionately. Looking up at him after their kiss. “we should find the others.” Anne giggled

They went and got ice cream after they finished taking pictures, today would be more mellow as they planned to go out together after Gilbert's graduation for dinner, and then they had a celebration planned back in Avonlea that would include all the recent grads and their families. The next two days passed quickly as they showed their families around Toronto and their campus has dinner at their favorite places. Soon Wednesday morning dawned and it was Gilbert’s turn to rise out of bed before Anne. He showered and shaved and got ready for a day he had been waiting for, it wasn’t the end for him. He started school again in the fall, but this was a major checkpoint on his way to being a doctor.

The pre-med graduation was much smaller as fewer students had remained in the major either dropping out or switching majors. Anne had their family cheered when his name was called. His smile was brilliant as he crossed the stage and received the empty folder that would later hold his diploma. 

After more pictures were taken and their families sufficiently satisfied with the graduations they made their way out to lunch. Everyone enjoyed their time together and laughed and talked about the future. Anne and Gilbert had decided that they wanted her to deliver here in Toronto so Marilla was going to come to stay with them for a while around her due date. They now were getting excited to dedicate time to the nursery and getting it set up just the way she wanted as her nesting instincts started kicking in.

Anne looked around and knew that it couldn’t get any better than this. She had graduated, was with the love of her life and soon they would bring a beautiful baby into the world to cherish raised with love in a way she only found later in life. Nothing could make her happier.

Gilbert looked over at Anne and saw her smiling, she was beautiful. He slowly reached into his pocket and felt the small velvet box he had brought with him this morning. His mother’s emerald ring sat inside. He had known for years he would give it to Anne. It is wasn’t a traditional ring, but he knew Anne would love it. He seriously considered asking her to marry him today, but in the end, decided today was a happy enough day as it is. He had waited this long, he could wait a little longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this far and staying with me! I announced at the top I will be writing a companion piece to this about them raising their kid, but I will also be writing an NSFW companion series that will have some steamy interlude to this story and the next as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far!  
> I would say I am sorry, but I am not sure that's true. Let me know in the comments what you think about this first part!


End file.
